New home
by Ludwisia
Summary: Atlantis back on earth. Taking off with the last scene of last ep of season 5. Rated T for future chapters. Some old friends are back. lots of SG1 Finally completed.
1. Back home

Begining of a story. Eventually lots of Sparky (although there is no Weir, at least not now), some minor pairings as well.

Lots of spoilers, for the whole series. This story takes of where series ended (last ep of s5).

Before you read - I'm really sorry if I wrote something wrong - I'm not english, so there may be mistakes.

First fan-fiction story ever for me - idea just popped into my mind.

** 1. Back home**

They all stood on the balcony outside the main tower and looked amazed at the Golden Gate bridge before them. They were back on Earth finally, all alive and well. Ok, mostly well, but no permanent injuries, no, just some minor ones. All happy that it happened like that. They were all on the balcony – John, Rodney with Jennifer, Teyla, Carson, Ronon, Amelia. Even Woolsey.

"He is different from the guy who came to command a year ago… "whispered Sheppard after Wolsey had been recalled to the control room.

"Mr. Woolsey?" asked Teyla.

"Aye, " said Carson. "I can see it too. He's more like…" he stopped in the middle.

"More like Weir?" finished Ronon. "Ya. He's ok."

"Too much time with you, Kirk," interrupted Rodney "and everyone starts acting strangely. Thank god I'm to intelligent to be like others."

Everyone smiled at that comment. Just like Rodney. Jennifer hugged him closer without a word. This was McKay and basically they came to like him being just like that.

"What?" asked Rodney reaching to his earpiece. "I'm sure you can take care of it without me… No? Why?" Then his expression changed. Back to curious but annoyed one. "WHAT?"

He left the balcony in haste, so typical for him.

Few moments later John tapped his own earpiece to answer "Yes, I'll be there in a minute." He looked at them all with strange face. "What's with this city, that nothing works…?" When he saw surprised looks from them he explained. "There are some problems with basic systems, they can't make some of them respond." His earpiece stirred again. "Yeah, Rodney, on my way to gateroom."

When Jennifer and Carson headed to infirmary, Amelia stepped closer to Ronon. "How do you like Earth so far?" She asked. "I know you've lost your home… thanks for coming here with us to save this one. Hope you'll feel good here."

"It's nice." Eloquent as always. He smiled. "And I've got new home… Atlantis. And new family."

"You sound so not like Ronon. Are you sure nobody switched you?"

Ronon smiled wider. Sunrise on Earth was nothing compared to Lantea, but nevertheless it was quite impressive. "I've been there before," he said "with Sheppard. And it could be worse."

In the meantime atmosphere in the Gateroom was anything but calm. Technicians were moved by Rodney from place to place, more than usual. Woolsey looked helpless, as scientist tried to get some of the systems online.

"What's happening" he asked at last, really worrying.

"I can't connect to the ancient mainframe as I would like to. Or as we used to, I should say."

"What do you mean by that?"

"That I have no way to bring on most of the systems, like our sensors. Only things really working are cloak and Zed-P-M power output monitoring."

"_I'm in the chair, McKay."_

"Ok, try bringing internal sensors online."

"_What? McKay, you can do this manually from control room!"_

"The problem is, I can't."

Sheppard was pissed. Woolsey could hear him cursing after colonel didn't turn off his earpiece. He was visibly distracted and unusually annoyed since back on Earth. Suddenly there was only silence. Rodney and Woolsey looked at each other. Then to Chuck, who shaked head – there was nothing more that slight power surge in the chair. _"Rodney! I'm being blocked somehow!"_ Sheppard's voice was unsure. _"I can feel the power, but I can't do anything but manipulate the cloak…"_

"Crap" muttered Rodney to himself. "No use in tryin' Sheppard. Just try anything else you can think of. If nothing works come back here."

"OK."

"Ah, here you are!" Exclaimed Zelenka rushing into control room with his tablet in hand. "I need you to see that immediately."

"What now?!"

"I managed to calculate some ZPM power stats. There is something strange…"

"STOP!" shouted Rodney. "Go with it to someone else, we've got more pressing issues than drained ZPM."

"It's not drained." Told them Sheppard coming in. "According to Atlantis system it's nearly fully charged."

They looked at him shocked. "What?"

"Full power. I just can't acces any function. It's blockin' my commands."

"Chuck, can you check blockades?" Asked Woolsey. "Maybe we did it by mistake."

When technician was going through all logs, Zelenka finally managed to get McKays attention.

"Rodney…"

"What?"

"I went through some power requirements. We shouldn't have made it."

"Made what?"

"Entering our atmosphere at that specific angle and at the velocity we did should've taken more power than we had." Commented Radek. "Not mentioning that we should have used it in space, even before the entry."

"You must have made a mistake, Radek" smirked Rodney.

"Dr McKay," said Chuck "there is one barrier that requires senior staff code. "It is the only one I can see and it seals off part of the city. Part, that was most likely flooded during landing and was never even explored."

Rodney tried his code, but it didn't work. Sheppard and Woolsey tried as well, but they were as hopeless as scientist.

"Let me try again…" said Sheppard with unreadable expression. "I think it won't work, but it doesn't hurt to try to enter… Crap!"

Suddenly the city unsealed itself. Everyone looked at John. "What code did you enter?" asked Rodney unlocking immediately some other systems, using the time code was still active in the system.

"Elizabeth's" said Sheppard. "The one she had just before…"

"But we disabled it even before reactivating her nanites. It was deleted from the system when we came back without her!"

"I know, McKay!" snapped John. "Told you I thought it impossible. But it somehow worked. Do what you need and leave it. You must have made a mistake deleting it from computers and now with those glitches it came back somehow."

"Anyway, how is it you know what her code was?!" Rodney's question wasn't heard by John, who went to his quarters silently.

------------

Thanks for reading, I would appreciate any reviews, ideas. There are more chapters written, they just need additional checking right now. Anyone wants to beta next parts of this?


	2. Memories

Second chapter, tried to keep any mistakes away. Hope you like it.

**Memories**

_He was b__ack in Atlantis. Whole team was somehow crushed emotionally. Woolsey was great that day. He gave them a few days to rest and spared them the boring and unsettling debriefings and it was Lorne who was responsible for filling the report from the last mission to PX9-332 and peaceful negotiations. They were not in the mood. SGA-1 was mourning finally. Mourning the loss of one Dr. Elizabeth Weir. The final and irreversible one this time. _

_John was wandering the farthest areas of the city, Ronon took his time to beat up every single marine who stepped into the gym, Teyla __went through some ancient rituals of her people alone and Rodney closed himself in his lab with some work and threw Zelenka out even though Radek wanted to help him. Woolsey sat in his office even more silently than ever. Suspecting and knowing were two different things._

_They took the jumper through the gate official__ly day later than Lorne. But really they did that just about an hour later. They dialed space gate where Elizabeth took replicators. Their plan was very simple – reactivate nanite body of Fran that harboured Weir, place her on some remote planet and find way to bring her back to Atlantis. Woolsey agreed and promised to bring the case to the IOA just after Keller cleared former leader of the expedition. _

_They managed to reactivate every single replicator, but not her. Her nanites didn't react to any power, any command. They remained shut down. They could see power build up in others but not in her. After twelve hours of persistent attempts John finally stopped Rodney. They used ARG's which still worked on creations made in Atlantis lab. _

_They all hid it very well but each of them took fistful of silver dust that once upon a time hosted their dear friend. John went on their balcony and loosened the grip. She would want it to end like that. And that was the only remainder of her. There was no body they could bur__y. Teyla took silver dust to Elzabeth's office, when Woolsey was at debrief with one of the teams, and just left it in one of the vases that stood now empty and which in times of first leader were constantly filled with flowers from the mainland. Ronon left a little everywhere – Gateroom, Controlroom, halls she used to walk through. Rodney took care of the labs. She would want that if she had say in the matter…_

He woke up with sweat just minutes before he had to. After Atlantis came back to Earth those nightmares became much worse, much more vivid. He was promoted yesterday morning. He was fullbird colonel now. Somehow it held no joy like it had the day he received promotion to Lt. Colonel. They paid too much, he supposed, lost too much to be really happy.

He was just about to go out when he heard a slight tap on the door.

"John" it was Melissa, Dave's wife. "Breakfast is ready…"

"I'm comin, Mel" he smiled to her going out from the guest room he was given yesterday. "Hey, look who is that!"

"Uncle John" exclaimed very excited little boy running towards him. "Are you goin' to show me …?"

"Stop it, little man," John cut his screaming. "First things first. And now there is some meal to eat. You must eat to be strong."

He was well liked by his niece and nephew, he was pleased to see. Dave was also happy to see him, and Melissa was happy when her husband was, so it was nice visit from the start. He was glad to have some time to renew some bonds with his family. Since the last time they saw each other John and Dave sent some letters and became much closer than they used to be in many years. Brothers again, as Mel said when he came last evening. I felt good really, since he was stuck on Earth, or so it seemed, to have a family here too.

Atlantis was family, but people were reassigned to work in SGC, in Area 51, in various research facilities and much more places. He himself was to report in SGC three days from now to start his duty as leader of SG-12 hence his off-world experience. Actually most of the senior officers had been given important positions in SGC. Lorne, now ., was one of those allowed to stay in Atlantis as a precaution. Many wanted to stay, but it was decided that the city doesn't need a big military contingent now. Rodney and Radek stayed at the City to continue their work with Ancient technology, preferably finding more defensive weapons for the future. There was also talk of moving the city somewhere else, so they needed to figure out way to control the systems. One person John knew he was going to see regularly was Carson. Good doctor was assigned to help in SGC because of the growing number of teams. Keller was to stay on Atlantis in case of emergency. Woolsey was also staying to take care of the city.

"Hey, talk to me…" he heard Mel. He was standing in the garden watching Dave playing with kids. He must have been thinking too much. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He lied. Or not. He had much to be happy about. One could say everything was just good as it could be under those circumstances. "I'm ok. No need to worry."

"And because you're ok you have nightmares and scream 'Elizabeth'…" she whispered. "Is she the one?"

"What? How do you know I…" John was completely surprised. He didn't suspect that anyone knew about his demons. "One who?"

"The one that made what you call 'frat regs' an 'unbearable evil'." Mel smiled lightly. She was definitely up to something. "Dave sometimes gets up in the middle of the night to drink some water. He heard you. Is Elizabeth someone you couldn't reach because of those regulations?"

"Elizabeth is dead." He stated clearly, wanting this talk to end. He had enough of reminder of those green eyes during nights. He didn't need one during day, when he could consciously erase them from his thoughts. His most fatal failure. "We lost her twice, first two years ago, this year we found her only to loose her for good." He didn't know why had he told her that. Maybe it had something with her being psychologist. "She was civilian leader of my expedition."

"She was the woman from the photo?"

"What photo?"

"This one" she gave him small envelope with a photo inside. "The one you left here last time you visited. We wanted to give it back to you, but there was no way to contact you."

John stared at his favourite photo of her. The one just after the siege. She was tired to bones, disheveled, but happy as never before. They had shampagne with Caldwell, not drunk from alcohol, more from victory.

"I thought I lost it. Looked for it everywhere."

"Andrea! Leave it immediately!" screamed Mel suddenly. "You will ruin it!"

John turned just to see as little girl fell on the ground dropping something on the small concrete wall near roses. His heart stopped when he saw silver dust falling on the flowers from opened pocket watch he got last year from . He walked to it without a word and started to collect dust from petals with utmost care.

"I…I'm sorry, uncle John" said Andrea nearly crying. "I didn't want to break it."

John did not utter a word. He just took his time with securing remnants of Elisabeth inside a watch. He flinched, when Melissa's hand rested on his shoulder.

"Dave, will you please take kids somewhere else?" Dave knew better than to disagree. His wife knew what she did.

John was silent. Tried not to think. He kept staring at the long lost photo and watch in his hand.

"It's everything I have left." He whispered. "Nothing more left from her."

"Is it hers?"

"Yeah," he answered quietly and suddenly smiled. "It used to be her fathers, she brought it at the beginning. After she was declared MIA it was returned, along with her other possessions, to her mother. I got it when I visited Mrs Weir this year to tell her we finally knew something certain about her only daughter. She knew about it already but I think she much appreciated me telling her personally."

Melissa was amazed by how much Johns face lighted up at memories that should have brought grief.

"She was an extraordinary woman, you now. She managed to bring peace where there was so much mess and problems." He said cheerfully. "I wish I had more time to be around her."

John put watch and photo to small pocket on the front pocket of his shirt and stand up. Taking Melissa with him he found his brother and kids. He was cheerful and visibly happy. This small talk must have done him much good. Dave suggested in the evening that maybe he had no one to share that with before. John was not even angry at Andrea for touching the watch and breaking it. This certainly was a good day.

There was no nightmare that night. No problems.

Next day children were extatic. He was to take his niece and nephew flying. He had some friends stationed now at the airbase nearby and they promised to let him fly two kids in a chopper. Nothing unusual for him, great treat for his brothers children.

They were eating an early lunch when the bell rang. Andrea ran to the door. Next minute she was yelling for her mom. "A strange man asks for uncle John!"

"Who can that be?"

"Don't look at me, Dave" John protected himself. "I did not tell anyone where I am. I'm as surprised as you are."

Next moment there was a familiar face looking at him with some concern that made him uneasy.

"Dr Jackson?" he managed to say. "What are you doing here of all places?" John stood up suspecting that something was not as it should be. And Jackson here with THAT facial expression was certainly not a good sign. John shivered. "Has something happened in the City?"


	3. The best place to be left to die

_Author's note:_

_I am very grateful for all of your comments. I hope following chapters will be no worse than already published ones. Hope you like this one :)_

**Chapter 3 - The best place to be left to die**

"What is wrong?" Asked John when they were finally left alone in the garden. "Just tell me."

"It's not simple" said Daniel shyly. "I know it would sound stupid, but I can assure you, I had to convince Sam and McKay, so just listen to me."

"But…"

"Noone is hurt, Colonel!" Assured dr Jackson. "At least not yet. But it can change very soon." He waited till Sheppards expression became more calm. "I had this weird dream for a few nights in a row now that I speak with ascended Ancient. He told me that there was someone ascended with his help, who defied the rules to help Atlantis. Wait!" He put his hand up to stop any complaints before Sheppard had time to voice them. "The really important part is that this kind of intervention is highly punished by other ascended beings. The thing is, by having helped Atlantis to get to the Milky Way and fight off the Wraith Hive ship, not to mention helping with entry and landing is much too much but this ascended managed to help throughout it all and was descended forcefully somewhere inside the city to die."

"You've got very vivid dreams, I see, Jackson!" John was seriously annoyed. "What do you want me to do, tuck covers around you every evening?" he snapped.

"I want you to go back to the City and search for this person before it's too late!"

"Oh, for cryin' out loud!" shouted John. "I have one decent family vacation, four days or so, in the five years of such service and you're telling me to cancel it to search for somebody who is probably figment of your vivid imagination?!"

"Be calm, remember how you used to stay calm with Jack…" whispered Daniel to himself looking away for a moment. "Look, I had my fair share of explaining. Do you think Carter and McKay could be persuaded if it was not possible?"

"Ok, let's assume you're right." John calmed a little. He was not shouting anymore. He was just annoyed. "Lorne is there already, he can handle it very well."

"Noone knows this City like you do. We have less than couple of days and then we can be certain our guy is dead." Reasoned Daniel. "You know where to look. This is really a matter of life and death. If this ascended helped you, then he is a part of your team, right? We do not leave people behind to die!"

This was it. John gave up. This statement could not be discussed, never overthrown, always to be obeyed. He did it once leaving Elisabeth and he could not do this again. "When do we leave to San Francisco?"

"That's the Sheppard I heard stories about." Daniel exclaimed with joy. "Tomorrow, I reserved tickets for the first flight in the morning."

"Jackson?"

"What?"

"Would you like to participate in chopper flight with me and my niece and nephew today?"

***

They arrived in the City in early hours of evening. Sheppard did not waste time and changed to his old city clothes and went to the control room just to find all the senior staff there.

"Colonel Sheppard, nice to see you back." Said Woolsey leaning over Rodney, who apparently tried to track Lorne's and his team. "We were just…" He didn't manage to finish, because scientist cut in midsentence.

"There is probably nothing there. Lorne, "he activated his radio "move to the next sector. We do have sensor readings where you are and there are no life signs there." He shut his earpiece down and continued checking the sensors.

"Hey, Meredith." John joked making McKay to look at him finally. "How did they managed to sell you?" He didn't get an answer. "McKay!"

"Ok, ok, look at the power usage logs for the ZPM, will you do it without my help, huh?!" He pointed to a laptop standing nearby.

"But, you must be wrong." Said John incrediously mere moments after first looking at the screen. "It says city didn't use any power from the ZPM itself from the moment of starting wormhole drive to the last seconds of landing procedure. And ZPM was somehow recharged to full just after that…"

"Who… Whatever did that it is unusually interesting." And proving his point Rodney looked back to his screen.

"Here" said John stepping closer to the big, ancient screen with city schematics. He pointed to one of the remote areas of the south pier. "This part of the city."

"What about it?" Asked Woolsey.

"Jackson, you told me ancients descended our benefactor somewhere to die, right?" When Daniel nodded John continued. "Sensors were never really working in that part of the city. The shield collapsed there long before we arrived and it must have some structural damage, cause it was flooded even with slightly higher waves. Elisabeth made sure no one went there. It was too dangerous. What better place to end someone's life?"

Daniel looked at John with amazement. "See, that's why we need you to be here."

"Gear up, Jackson. Five minutes. Remember some blanket – if I understood correctly this descended is not goin' to be fully clothed."

"What? You mean…?"

"You're coming with me. "

They were ready in three minutes. Rodney gave them handy life signs detector and they headed to the transporter. Once there they established radio contact with the control room through their earpieces and started to move.

"John, I lost you, sensors are out from this place on. You sure you did the right thing not bringing any weapon with you?" It was very familiar voice of Beckett.

"Yeah, doc, it's just unconscious guy, not really a threat."

They were roaming those corridors for over an hour and Jackson was really lost, although Sheppard seemed to know perfectly well where he was. Life detectors had small range. Annoyingly small at that particular moment. Suddenly it started giving a third beep. John rushed forward and somehow managed to open the door with broken crystals. Second set of doors seemed to be the last to get to their destination.

"Rodney, I need you."

"Yup, what's up?

"There is this lock I can't really overwrite from here. I'm in section H20, level 4. The door will not unlock, but I'm sure you will be able to do it from control panels."

"It's strange. It requires another code."

"It is working, what did you do?" asked Daniel.

"Weirs code John gave me last time we had problems."

John run into the room as soon as he saw it was partially flooded. The water started to appear much faster once they opened the door. They saw a body laying half in the water, its back to them. It was under the set of rubble.

"You'd better get that blanket and radio Beckett to be ready, Jackson!" whispered John and started to remove metal to get to the person to get him out before water could rise enough to drown him.

"Dr Beckett," said Daniel activating his earpiece "you should be ready to receive our guest quite soon. Sheppard is getting to him." He could hear the move in the gate room. "Colonel should get him to you in something about half an hour."

"Jackson!" shouted John getting up with a woman in his arms.

"Beckett, you should better make it ten minutes, Sheppard will be running to you as fast as he can."

Jackson did not tell who they were expecting, but his call seemed very urgent. Beckett and Keller managed to prepare everything they could think of in the isolation room. The balcony overlooking it was unusually crowded. Lorne came just a few minutes after the news came, being recalled immediately, whole senior staff waiting to see the face of one that probably saved them.

When John finally entered the room with a still, soaked, blanket wrapped form in his arms everyone hold their breath. Carson and Jennifer were barely moving at first. It was Beckett who regained his posture first and started to asses female before him. Keller was up to her tasks second after.

Everyone stared in disbelief as both doctors took care of female looking exactly like one Elisabeth Weir.

*******

Hope you liked it. Please R&R, constructive criticism very welcome :)

I hope next chapters will appear very soon.


	4. Who could have defied ancient rules

Who could have defied ancient rules

"So, dr Keller, what can you tell us?" Asked Woolsey three hours later, when some basic tests were done and woman's state was stable.

Keller looked at everyone gathered in the conference room behind closed doors. They were not sure how much info should be given to the whole expedition, or what was left of the actual expedition. John sat quietly after Beckett literally dragged him from isolation room. Good doctor was still analising some data on his tablet. Rodney took Zelenka with himself. Chuck was there as representative of tech staff. Teyla and Ronon were also present. Doctor Jackson looked nervous. "We checked her and detected no nanites, neither dormant nor active. She is in quite bad shape because of amount of time she must have spent there, in freezing water. Good news is we can take care of that fairly effectively. We managed to make some test and determine that her DNA matches that of Doctor Weir and at the same time all her internal organs demonstrate the exact condition from last scans before being infected by nanites." Keller looked at Beckett, who took over this last statement. "This is Elisabeth Weir we knew. We can tell that." He said strongly but not so loudly. "We have her back."

"This makes sense" said Daniel after quite a long quiet moment. "From what I heard she had mind strong enough to be able to control the whole Asuran collective for the time you needed to escape. And she wanted to protect the City for all cost."

"She would do everything it took to make sure everyone was safe." Stated John quietly.

Everyone stayed quiet again. It was Woolsey, surprisingly, who initiated further talk. "What is it you're not telling us about her condition?"

"She is in a coma." Said Jennifer quietly. "We didn't find anything that could have caused it but we are not able to get any reaction from her. There is no spinal or brain damage to do that."

"We should concentrate on what to tell people here." Said John. "They have a right to know that their leader is still alive. But the more important question is what happens to her after IOA finds out about it. I got the impression that they did not exactly authorized what we did here."

"I will take care of the IOA as well as I can if, or when, it comes to that." Declared Woolsey. "As for the information I thought you and your team along with our CMO's here should decide what should be revealed."

He decided, because they gave him full authority in that matter. No one was to know what she did or, for that matter how was she back. Noone was do disclose any info about her being here. The less told, the smaller hopes and disappointment if something bad happened as well as less chance for this information to find it's way to the IOA. He was her 2IC for three years and knew how this disappointment hurt.

He did not know how long he spent by her side in the isolated room of the infirmary, where they moved her. He knew that at some point Carson told him they had to go, that next day was their first day at the SGC and all formal calls were to be made, so they had to catch a plane in the evening. They made their goodbyes to everyone that mattered to them – meant exactly everyone who was to stay in the City – and left with Jackson for the airport.

John woke up without optimism. It was his first day at SGC and it meant only one thing – he had a lot of paperwork and administrative decisions ahead of him. He would so much prefer to be in Atlantis' infirmary and now he was heading towards his new office to pick his new team so he could go offworld as soon as possible. He was to meet with gen. Landry at 1300 hours so he had now about five hours to scan through the files and pick people he would trust to watch his six off-world. Again. Last time he picked three men he had basically to take care of. Not as irritating as Rodney but not as brilliant either.

There, he found one file to match his vision – Lt. Cadman was just perfect. She requested post at SGC just weeks ago and there was no free post for her until now. Ok. One done. Just two to go. He just skipped some files and looked to the heap of scientist files. About third from the top and he saw Alison Porter. Name rung the bell somewhere in his head. He opened the file, looked at the picture and found out why. This was the same scientist from Teldy's team he and Carson worked with. She was not really good fighter, but she would take care of herself and not be a liability. Plus she was a really good scientist.

With one more to go he was spent. He went to Carsons office to see if he could talk with his friend instead of doing paperwork.

"Good morning colonel"

"Hi doc!" Sheppard smiled. "What're ya doin?"

"Going through some medical records of teams I'm going be responsible for." He smiled. "Have you picked your yet? I will treat you all."

Beckett was really busy so John went to see if he can find something interesting to do.

"Hey, Sheppard!" he heard familiar voice. "Making yourself at home?"

"Mitchell! Nice to see you too…" John smiled. "Actually trying to find something to do."

"I heard you will have your own team and go travelling through Milky Way again." He earned just a smirk. "I know picking a team can be hard. Had to do this again some time ago."

"And? Success?"Another smirk.

"You can say so. It's quite calm here right now, so for now it works. Want to work out in the gym?"

Oh yeah. He can live with Cameron Mitchell here. At least someone whose brain worked similarly. And he was quite good at hand to hand fight. Not as good as Ronon or Teyla, but surely someone to exercise with. Just when they were getting to the real fun there was a knock at the door and Landry's assistant came in.

"Colonel Sheppard?"

"Yeah, is something wrong?" he shot a blow which Cam blocked quite easily.

"You have about ten minutes to you appointment with the general so I thought…"

"Crap!" Sheppard run from the room. "Sorry Mitchell. See you some other time."

He entered Landry's office about five minutes late. He should set up some alarm in the future. Would be easier to be everywhere on time.

"I see you did not change in the last three years" commented the general. "Ever been here on time?"

"Sorry, sir" answered Sheppard. "Won't happen again."

"I hope so. It's not Atlantis."

"Hard to miss that…" whispered John to himself.

"What?"

"Nothing, sir."

"Ok, let's cut to the chase. You certainly know why are you here, right?

"Yes, sir. I will be leading SG-12, original team being permanently transferred to the Alpha-site." Summarized Sheppard willing this meeting to be over as soon as possible to resume paperwork. "Our main concern will be recon on planets MALP indicates have no visible life signs in the immediate area." Not really kind of job he could appreciate, but a job anyway. Better do something than sit on his hands. And he had his orders. There was that. Kind of strange after five years of command in Atlantis.

"Correct. Have you chosen your team yet?"

"Not full team yet. I would like to have lt. Cadman and dr. Porter. As for the third person I haven't decided yet."

"Good. I kind of hoped to tell you before you make your final choices." Landry was smiling. "I was informed about an hour ago that your friend Ronon was cleared both by dr Lam and by the IOA to go off-world. I suppose you would like someone familiar?"

"It's great, sir." Sheppard smiled too. "It's just the kind of member I was looking for."

"There is one more thing, Sheppard." John tried read general's expression, but it was impossible. "I would like you to add another member to your team and see if you can utilize her."

"Her?"

"It's Lt. Hailey. Other officers had some trouble with coping with her, but given your experience with dr McKay you should be just right to lead someone like her."

"Is she that bad?"

"I was told she is hard to stand. Ego and so on."

"What about her field training?

"Basing on O'Neill's report she's a 'killing machine'" Landry looked at John warily, expecting Sheppard's answer. "What do you say?"

"What can I say, sir. You tell me to take her and I take her."

"Good." Landry was visibly relieved to hear his answer. "I would like you to start gate travels this week so complete your team ASAP and report as soon as you're ready. Ronon is coming in the evening. Debrief on Thursday?"

"Yes, sir."

That went well. At least Ronon would be close to make his time a little more fun. He knew better than to expect a calm team. Laura would be an interesting teammate surely.

"One more thing, Sheppard." Landry said silently looking around as if to check if anybody listened. "Officially I know nothing about what was dr Jackson doing in Atlantis few days ago. Personally I really hope Dr Weir will be all right in no time. Keep me posted, will you?"

"Yes, sir" answered Sheppard surprised. It looked like various important pieces of information were passed behind the back of the IOA and central command. And there were many people who actually valued and liked Elizabeth much more that they wanted to show. It was reassuring.

He left the most important office on the base and walked to his own to complete the process of picking his team. There were some formal calls to be made and requests as well. Hailey was on the base, so he decided to get to know her right after he sent infos to Cadman and Porter. He found her in the gym beating crap out of one of young marines. Small, unimpressive and definitely not scary. But the guy was in serious trouble nevertheless. John wondered if she was as good in shooting as in hand to hand.

"Lieutenant Hailey?" he asked, maybe the one who told him to look for her there was mistaken. He smiled, when she stopped fighting and saluted. "At ease."

"Sir?" She asked helping her sparring partner to get up.

"Have some time for your new team commander?" He tried to loosen the atmosphere. In Atlantis it came easily, but here everyone was so strict. Another reason to be homesick.

"May I speak freely, sir?" she asked, when they were left alone in the gym.

"Yes. Go ahead."

"You are the famous Sheppard, then?" she looked straight into his eyes. _Crap, he was definitely in trouble._ "Cocky flyboy with huge black mark in the record that practically banished you to the most remote station possible. And, of course, the ATA gene like no one else."

"Yup, that's him." Answered deep voice from behind him. "I, personally, am very happy about the last two parts."

"Ronon!" exclaimed John. He was also very happy that there was someone to help him with this ordeal. "Buddy, this is one member of our team you haven't met. Lt. Hailey. She will replace Rodney as pain in the ass." Joked Sheppard being more confident in Ronon's presence. It seemed to shut her up and put her into place. And he meant it at the moment. He could always tell Landry that he did not want her, but it would be like admitting defeat. He could not do that just yet. He managed to live with Rodney, he would manage to live with this little girl.

Next days were much better. Especially, when Porter and Cadman reported in his office ready to start their duties. At first John supposed that there could be some tension between Porter and Hailey because of their scientific ground, but easy nature of the first made it just one argument finished with smiles and girly comments. No wonder Cadman joined the conversation and the three of them were quite comfortable in each other's presence by the time the whole five entered main briefing room on level 27. However, John was still a little uneasy about the way Ronon and Hailey eyed each other from time to time. This could prove problematic if those two started fighting.

Their first mission was really a boring and easy one. They embarked next day and were due to be back after three or four days. It was about some alien technology that another team, one sent to investigate after MALP reported favourable conditions, found in the village several miles from the gate. From the photos it was decided that it looked very much like ancient tech left to protect the population. Just the mission for them.

They were more than two days overdue with no communication possible as during dialing PN7-998 about two hours after SG12 was supposed to come back seventh chevron did not engage. When they finally dialed and sent their IDC and eventually came through the gate Cadman was laughing, Porter was smiling and Hailey and Ronon were looking at each other like two pissed wolves ready to fight.

"What happened?" asked Landry approaching Sheppard.

"They broke the DHD, sir" growled Sheppard. He suddenly snapped. "Enough, you two!" he pointed at Ronon and Hailey and then at the door. "Infirmary, then your quarters until I say otherwise!"

"I see" said sadly general "that I need to find some other job for her, don't I."

"No, sir." John surprised him. "I'm not giving up on her. Not yet." He added.

Visit in the infirmary was a typical one. Just standard check after off-world. John watched curiously as Carson talked with Laura. He has just saw that he may have done the wrong thing to ask for Carson as their doctor. His former girlfriend and woman he was currently a little more than interested in in the same team was probably not really a good thing for doc.

"Hey, doc. " He decided to talk to Carson about it after everyone left. "Are you ok with all of it?" He asked shyly.

"All of it meaning…?" Smiled Carson.

"Oh, you know, having Cadman around as well as Porter, checking them after missions…"

"Oh, it's ok, John."Chuckled doctor. "We are ok with Laura as friends despite it being a little strange at the beginning. As for Alison, no, there's nothing wrong with me being her doctor. Nothing weird."

"Carson…" there was one more thing John wanted to know.

"Yes?"

"You don't happen to have any news on Elizabeth, do you. Neither Rodney nor Keller answer my calls and I sort of freak out." He confessed.

"After you phoned Jennifer and Rodney every hour before your mission they turned their phones off so they can actually do something else than answer your questions." Carson smiled. "I talked with Keller just before you arrived and there's no change, lad, I'm sorry. There is nothing we can do to help her. She is on her own."

That was what he had feared most. That there is nothing they can do to wake her up. Last time there was a reason, something to blame. Now it was just like she was asleep. Perfect health. He wanted nothing more than to punch something, but they were still scheduled to debrief with general Landry and there was still this fight between his teammates to be solved. Nice day indeed.

"So, what has happened back there?" Asked angry Landry. "Will someone finally tell me?"

"Well, sir, I think this is scientists department more than mine…" started John, when Hailey interrupted.

"Caveman broke one of the crystals." Stated Lt. Cadman

"I did not!" growled Ronon. He seemed to be acquainted with this nickname.

And it started. Landry tried to use his rank, but with Hailey's attitude and Ronons not being military here he did not have much to say.

"Enough!" Snapped Sheppard. "Why don't you two go and talk about your problems in the gym?!" They looked at him with shock, but continued to stare at each other with rage. "MOVE!" John was beyond himself. Three days under the stars watching Porter and Cadman working to repair the gate controls and trying to keep Ronon and Hailey from killing each other was certainly too much. But now he suddenly understood that he probably done something way out of his authority.

"Sorry, sir, I just " he tried to explain himself, but Landry stopped him.

"You did better than anyone else from SGC I should say. Does it mean that you're not asking her out of your team?" Landry asked with hope.

"If they don't kill each other out there…" smiled John at last. This has to work. "So, I think dr Porter will be able to tell exactly what was wrong with the gate." He started again.

Thank you all very much for reading, especially those who take their time to review I hope you all like it and visit more.

Next chapter: Sheppard goes on another mission with his team. And what does Carted do when in Washington. Coming next week


	5. Problems

_**A/N:**_Hi, I really hope you like this new chapter. I would like to thank all who read and review – 'cause thanks to you I can improve (or at least try to…).

Answering one of the questions – "where is Elizabeth" – you will know at the very beginning of this ch.

I will try to update every week, there are two more chapters ready to be reread and I just need to do some checking. So, for everyone who likes my fic – good news, next two Sundays you will get your updates on time

Thank you all and have a nice reading

_**4. Problems**_

Sam walked to the porch of one of the houses on a very quiet street. It was neat, but nothing else. Just neat. It was just like the other ones. The only difference was its colour. Peridot, his favourite. She smiled knocking at all too well known doors. She heard footsteps and smiled even more. She missed…

"Colonel Carter!" exclaimed happy woman who opened her. "It's good to see you."

"Good to see you too, Teyla." Sam tried to hide her confusion. It was not like she expected the Athosian here.

As soon as she entered the haouse led by Teyla she was caught in tight embrace of familiar arms.

"Finally" he mumbled with his face in her hair. "I hate waiting for you."

"Jack…" she didn't know what to think about the situation. "What's going on?" She looked questioningly at Teyla, who was going upstairs at the moment.

"Oh, you know, it's not that I use this place much when you're not around and this happens much more frequently these days." He was staring in her eyes now and smiling widely. He also tightened his grip on her. "So, I decided to help some friends settle on Earth."

There was a sound of footsteps again and Teyla was coming down with Torren in her arms. The child instantly wanted to check Carter and play with her. It was Jack who calmed him and promised to play another day. Kanaan joined them and actually pushed his family to the door nodding with smile to Jack. "We will be back in the evening."

Sam looked at O'Neill with eyes that asked what the hell was all that about but said nothing as he captured her lips with his. Oh yes, she was home for two days and he did not intend to waste it. He knew she was tired. He led her to the couch where they just cuddled before settling – she in his arms, watching movie he picked for this day. He always did that. They would soon be asleep but that was their heaven to just be together. It was still kind of against the regulations.

"So," she asked sighing after few minutes "did Daniel find something in Atlantis?"

Jack looked at her surprised. "I thought the message reached you." She just shook her head. "He was right. The ancient in his dream must have been real."

"So, who is the great benefactor. Did we ever hear about the guy?" She smiled at him yawning.

"Actually" Jack stiffened and that made her suspicious. "It's her. They found 'her' in the part of the city that was permanently sealed because of frequent and unpredictable floodings." She looked him in the eye knowing that the whole amazing part was yet to come. "It was Weir, Sam. They found Elizabeth in there. Fully human. "

Carter was silent for a moment. "What's the catch, Jack? There must be a reason it's not a common knowledge among SGC personell."

"She has lost her memory." Answered O'Neill after a short pause.

"We've been through this, Jack" said Sam touching lightly his cheek. "Daniel needed some time to remember who he was but it happened eventually." She smiled. "She will be ok."

"It's different, Sam." Jack looked away from her. "She forgot last five years" he explained. "She remembers who she is. She woke up in Atlantis' infirmary and did not know who they were – Beckett, Keller, Wolsey, McKay… "

"Jack, what is really wrong?" Sam was sure something else was out of place.

"IOA found out about her about a week ago. Beckett managed to keep her in the city until she was still unconciuos."

"Where is she now?"

"As soon as it turned out what happened, they took her to psychiatrical hospital."

"What?!" Sam looked into his eyes trying to find some explanation.

"They convinced the president that it is better for national security if she is there."

Sam suddenly understood. "Even if she starts to remember some things and they slip, she will be seen as some lunatic and no one will ever believe her." She fell silent.

"Sam?" Jack put his hand on her face and brushed a single tear from there. "Sam, talk to me."

"We left her behind" said Sam. "I left her behind when I had a chance at least to try. Now she will have to endure all of this after everything she had endured so far…"

"It's not your fault." He stated strongly. "You did what you had to do to protect HER city, HER people. It is what she would want you to do. As for Elizabeth's current status…" he hesitated for a moment. "Only few people know where she was taken and they ensured every argument is for keeping her there. Even I was not really supposed to know anything. But…" he cut Sam before she could speak. "Since it is not really possible to get her out of there I took steps to alert Sheppard. Landry is to tell him as soon as he is back in SGC. If anyone is able to do this, he is. Don't worry, she will be ok." Jack pulled Sam closer and run his hand through her now long hair.

"Talking about John, what has he gotten into this time?" Asked Sam sleepily.

"I have no idea, that was supposed to be a single re-con as far as I know."

Week earlier

"I hope this time it's something more fun than the last time" whined Ronon standing beside Sheppard on the yellow line in gateroom. "Last week was …"

"Was close to painful," said little woman standing to his right. "Yeah, caveman, I totally agree. Watching Parrish exclaim about plantlife of the planet was unbearable."

Those two agreein with each other were even more scary than fighting. Since the first meeting they managed to find something similar to peace, and even resembling trust. It was good. They may soon need it. Not every simple re-con was safe. John just wished to have some more time before they needed to test their trust in each other.

"Ready, Sheppard?" Asked Mitchell approaching him. "Landry says you should be back in two days."

"Yeah, just a little walk, we think this planet might be just perfect for some refugees." Answered John. "You know, there are no Ori armies now, but they managed to do some heavy damage. This planes seems to be peaceful and uninhabited so far, so…"

"Just keep your kids safe."

"I plan to."

This was too much for Cadman. "You think we can't take care of ourselves, don't you?!" She looked at both men. "It's quite opposite, you know."

"Laura…" Allison Portret stopped her. "Let them be. They need to feel manly, you know." She added silently for her friend only to hear. They became pretty close already.

Cameron was not in the mood to anger three girls, so he just backed up from the room. Sheppard's team waited for the gate to activate, hearing still unfamiliar voice of gen. Landry saying "SG-12 You have a go." They went through the gate without complications.

SXK-M99 was a nice planet covered by green. The gate was in the open, but there was a forest nearby and some caves they could see in the mountain on the left.

"Ok, kids" said John looking around. "This looks good, but I don't like surprises, so be careful." He motioned to Cadman to join him. "You're with me. Hailey, Ronon, Porter, you cover our six. Keep some distance behind us, so you can run if you have to."

He was positive that the place could be used. This certainly seemed to be a nice mission.

They arrived to the tree line and it was then he felt something was really wrong. A minute later Cadman shouted and fallen to the ground. "Watch out!" Was all he was able to shout before he felt stunner shot on his chest. He managed to see limp body of Cadman beside him before darkness overwhelmed him completely.

Laura was hurting all over. She felt something in her arm and she turned her head in that direction. It was… _Crap!_ It was an arrow and there was some sort of substance around the wound. _Crap even more. It must be some toxin, for all my luck._ Then she heard movement. She tried to stand, but someone pinned her to the ground.

"Don't move, Laura" she heard familiar voice. "Jennifer will be here soon, I hope. She is more qualified to get you rid of this… thing."

"What the hell happened, Porter?" Cadman asked after carefully drinking water offered by her friend. "I remember being shot, but I did not see or heard anything prior to it. And where are Ronon and Sheppard?"

"When you were shot Hailey managed to catch me and hide with me behind the bushes. There were some women in really few clothes who took them. They were stunned. Some old za'tarcs probably. I think they presumed you dead anyway. As to us, we were seen, but we were not important enough to pursue us, at least for the time being."

"Oh, you're awake" said Hailey approaching them. "Good. Means the toxin is not deadly."

"Thanks for your concern and faith." Cadman smiled ironically.

"Oh, come on. You're a big girl and this is not your first wound, right?" Said Hailey pulling a set of some medical supplies from her pocket. "Besides, I think we have more to fear from animals here and those women. Cause they will be back to hunt us down." She pulled the arrow from Cadman's arm in one swift motion and applied bandages. "You able to stand on your own?"

"I think so." Said Laura standing up with Porter's help and wince of pain. "The effects of this toxin must be only temporary, thank God. What about the gate?"

"Heavily guarded, I'm afraid. We are no match for them right now."

"Have you found anything about what happened with Colonel Sheppard or Ronon?" Asked Porter with hope. "Do you know where these women had taken them?"

"Their village is about half an hour south from here. They probably hold them there." Jennifer stopped rearranging contents of her backpack for a moment and looked at her companions. "I managed to hear some of their conversations. They seemed to be extatic about our guys. Something about not having one for more than ten years."

"Ok" Laura closed her eyes for a second to think. "So what are we goin to do now. We have to find some place to rest."

"Yes. We need you 100 percent, Laura, if we want to have a chance to do anything." Answered Hailey. "No offence, Allison, but you are no military."

"No offence taken, Jen." Portret smiled. "We need to eat and sleep. Then find a way to rescue the rest of the team. Do you know any place for us?"

"I've seen some caves in that mountain, but we need to keep hidden when getting there. This means staying in the forest all the time."

"So" concluded Cadman "let's go now, don't waste time."

They moved quicker with every step. Got to know the terrain and Cadman's toxin apparently lost all of it's effects. Getting to the cave took them eventually about two hours. Porter and Hailey managed to get enough wood for the fire for the night and prepare nice place for Cadman to rest. It was decided that they will both take shifts outside the cave in case someone got close. Laura was to rest due to her injury.

****

"Hey!" he heard Ronon's voice. "Wake up, Sheppard!" it was just a whisper, but it woke him up nevertheless. "You ok?"

"Yup, everything's fine so far." Answered John opening his eyes. The room was dark and they were bound. "You?"

"Fine. We've been here since yesterday morning." Said Ronon.

"Anything about our girls?" Asked Sheppard sitting up closer to the nearby wall. "Are they held somewhere here?"

"As far as I know they were sure Cadman was no threat anymore. Must have added some poison to the arrow that hit her. But they are still looking for Hailey and Porter."

"You are awake finally" they heard feminine voice coming from the door, now opened. "Great mother will be very pleased."


	6. From one crap to another

**A/N:**

Thank you all for your visits, I'm really glad you read and continue to do so. As promised, next chapter delivered on time. Hope you like it.

Finally some mention on how IS Elizabeth, for all those who waited for it. I hope you like it, so don't let me stop you, have a nice reading

**From one crap to another**

Ronon and Sheppard looked at each other and then at the woman. She was quite small, but nicely built. Actually she was very beautiful, to be honest. She was barely clothed. She looked at them intently and called for someone from outside the room.

"I'm Amtera, I will be your tepra."

"What the hell…" started Sheppard, but he was quickly hit with some stick. "It hurts!"

"You will not speak until asked to." She added to her action. "You will learn how to behave and how to move to please."

_Now that sounds strange._ Thought Sheppard.

"Amtera, you called me." Said woman in blue robes. "Anything you would like me to do?" She smiled shyly looking at Sheppard.

"They need bath and proper clothes immediately." She replied. "Great mother wants to have them ready before ceremonies this month. She shouldn't be disappointed."

John and Ronon learned during next few days that society they encountered was entirely female. There were no men or boys, but there were young girls. And they were obviously being prepared to mate with them. Men slaves.

"I don't like it at all." Said Sheppard third evening. They were put into large chamber, very comfortable prison. They ate well and were bathed by the same women every morning before training. "It's humiliating at best."

"Do you have any plan so far?" Asked Ronon. "I tried to look for some holes in their security system, but I haven't yet found any."

"We are outnumbered and without advantages, for now." Sheppard bit into his meal. "But remember, we are to be man slaves. We have to do something."

Training was painful. Surprisingly Amtera knew how to beat. There were no signs on his body. Easy to check, since they were given only something to cover their manhood and nothing else. On the sixth day they were shown to public. Just like some damn farm animals. They were touched and checked.

"Get your hands off me!" Growled Sheppard finally and received blow to his face.

"I'm sorry. He will be ready when the time comes." He heard Amtera.

Next training days were even worse. They were bound and touched. Their "master" as Amtera made them call her announced that they must prepare to mating so as to satisfy great mother and every one female who wants them afterwards. It looked even worse now than ever. Not really pleasurable as in all those wet dreams every man sometimes has.

After ten days of imprisonment they were put to public display for all women to see and choose between the two. It was humiliating. Ronon was doing better than him, he actually played his part, but Sheppard was not so good at this. There was, however, one thing that kept him going. Dream in which he was told to do anything to survive, to trust in his friends. It was Elizabeth. She told him to go on no matter what it took to stay alive and well and he was going to do that.

Ronon was tired of playing happy slave. Anyway, this was the only thing they could do. John told him to keep in good shape and he did – he ate, exercised and was an apt pupil of their master. But that was enough. He had only so much patience. One more woman and he was going to snap.

She was small as the rest of them. She had blond hair and was clothed like the others around them. She was close. She touched his arms, probing his muscles. He was just about to bite her hand when he heard her whisper near his ear. "You better not do this, caveman." Ronon's eyes widened suddenly hearing Hailey's voice. "Just wait for tonight."

It was suddenly over, but before she left the pedestal she put something small into his hand. Small, but sharp blade. He looked at Sheppard and saw him as he looked up at the woman touching him. It was, however not really easy to recognize, Allison Porter. They were ok, but there was no sign of Cadman. It made them uneasy. They will check that up later. Now was the time to wait for the opportune moment.

It came after dark. Everyone left and they were in nearly complete darkness. Bindings were easy to cut. Porter and Hailey waited for them near the city's gate. They made a run for it, but were interrupted. Amtera stood there with four other warriors.

"You do not wish to serve!" she barked. "So you will die!" John was pleased. That meant she did not saw his backup. And that was a mistake. Hailey and Porter took care of them without one sound. Amtera did not even manage to make one sound before Allison rendered her unconscious.

It was long run to the gate, but they were really in good shape. Much more than their girls. They had to stop for a minute and that was a mistake. Such as leaving Amtera and others alive. They were back with guns pointed at the four of them.

"You've made a very big mistake" she growled at them. "You could have been treated like kings, but you decided to die. And you brought those poor excuses for women there with you."

That was the last sentence she managed to speak. Second later there was a small dagger on her throat while Hailey and Porter fought the closest women.

"Never underestimate women of Earth" a whisper made its way to Amtera's ear. "I will leave colonel to deal with you as he pleases, but I don't really care what happens to you."

"Cadman!" exclaimed John with wide grin.

It was John who engaged 'master' in fight. They all had plenty opponents to deal with. They had very limited guns. They managed to get out of this particular spot fairly quickly and run to the cave which girls found much earlier.

"I thought you were goin' to stay inside until our return, Laura." Stated Hailey. "You should not be using that hand."

"I actually think" replied woman "that it's very nice of me that I was there, don't you think?"

"Did SGC make any contact when we were out?" Asked Porter. "I would really like to leave. They are soon going to discover what had happened."

Cadman checked her watch. "So we better get goin'. Landry is sending some gift for the ones guarding the gate in about ten minutes."

"What gift?" Asked Ronon. "Somethin' nice?"

"Stun grenade…"

"Nice!" Sheppard smiled.

"Glad to have you all back in one piece, Sheppard!" Said general Landry after they stepped through the gate on Earth. He did not comment on their clothes. Good thing. "Infirmary is waiting for all of you right now. Then I expect you, Sheppard, Ronon as well as Beckett in my office. Make it ASAP, please."

It was really strange when Carson just took their blood samples and gave them clean, civil clothes. Beckett just took tome to exchange few words with Cadman and Porter and then left all women to dr Lam. He himself led his friends to Landry's office.

"What is it, sir?" Asked John. There was something wrong and doc apparently was aware what it was. "Has something happen?"

"Hammond is waiting in orbit, you will be in Atlantis in no time." Said Landry without any explanation. "Good luck on your free week."

_Crap. Vacation so early?_ This had to be very wrong, but, on the other hand, really unofficial. "Where are we goin'?" Sheppard did not even manage to get an explanation before he felt familiar pull of an asgard transport beam and seconds after he stood in front of doctor Lindsey Novak. She just nodded to them and he felt it again. This time he stood in Atlantis in Elizabeth's office. _Woolsey's office_, he corrected himself. He noticed a woman coming his way. "Teyla?" He asked her when she entered, followed by Mr Woolsey. "What the hell is going on?"

The Athosian looked inquiringly at Woolsey. She took her time and then answered the question. "She was taken to a psychiatric hospital, John."

"What? Why?" There was no question as to who was taken.

"They found out about her" continued Woolsey. "The IOA, I mean. They sent some supervisor and he made a decision. It was out of our hands."

"But…?"

"She was scared and confused. When this guy started to interrogate her…"

"Do what?!"

"She was very defensive I would say." Continued Woolsey. "He decided she was dangerous for everyone including herself. Doctor Keller had to sedate her and she was gone mere two hours after she woke up."

"That's insane!"

"John," Teyla came closer and put her hand on his arm, "be calm. What we have to do now is find a way to get her out, not get carried by our emotions."

"When was she taken?" Asked Ronon a matter-of-factly. "And where?"

"General O'Neill tried to pull every string he could to get any information about the location, but he was stone-walled so far." Woolsey sighed. "She was taken about a week ago, so it's getting more and more urgent every minute."

"Even more urgent than we thought." They heard shy voice of doctor Keller who just entered the room. "We need to get her out of there NOW."

"Doc?" asked John warily. "I certainly do not like the tone of your voice."

"Did you manage to track her, Jennifer?" Asked Beckett coming closer.

She did not answer this question. She just handed him her tablet. "Bloody hell…" Carson let a whisper. "Do you know where she is?"

"One of my friends works there." She answered. "But it doesn't help much. It's a closed military facility. If general O'Neill was unsuccessful, then we have even less chance."

Beckett passed on the tablet to the others. The last one to get it was Sheppard. "Crap." Woman on the tablet was pale and thin. "This picture… when was it taken?"

"It's not a picture." Whispered Jennifer and everyone kept staring at her. "It's real time, from one of their security cameras, Radek was able to tap into their network somehow."

Everyone looked at a form of Elizabeth Weir. She was sitting on a hospital bed, surrounded by IV drops, some monitors and she was completely still. She was unusually pale, very thin, even for herself and she kept staring in one direction.

"Ok" John was the first to regain his composure. "How do we get her out?"


	7. The way

A/N: A short chapter this week, just some interlude to a more interesting action. Hope it's not too boring. And remember to feed the author with R&R, hungry authors are baaaaaaad. ;)

Happy Easter

**The way**

They spent almost everything that was left of the day in Woolsey's office going through some regulations. John was visibly tired, but they just left for a short time to grab some food and came back to staring at commander's screen and talking silently. Teyla was watching them nearly the whole time. Rodney tried several times to figure what was discussed, but since Teyla did not agree to read their lips – a skill she developed recently – he was clueless.

At some point Teyla's new cell phone rang.

"Hallo?"

"_Hi, Teyla, just checkin' what's up…"_

"General!" she smiled genuinely and Rodney and Lorne looked at her surprised.

"_It's Jack, remember? Anyway, Torren and Kanaan are doing great, no problems at all, so …"_ He hesitated for a moment. "_The thing is I wanted to know if you have any ideas."_

"Doctor Keller was able to find Elizabeth and Mr Woolsey and colonel Sheppard are now reviewing some documents to see what can be done." She said simply. There was no hope in her voice, nor was there emotion. Just facts.

"_Thanks. Keep me informed?"_

"Of course, ge… Jack. Take care of my men, please. I shall be back shortly."

When she finished her talk she saw Lorne staring at her. "Jack?" He asked. "Nice friends you found yourself out there."

"General was kind enough to offer me and my family a place to stay" she replied. "I, for my part, take care of his house."

Lorne was grinning like an idiot. It was refreshing after such a stressful day. And it was not finished yet. They were trying to get any idea what was passing between the two men in glass walled office. Once Elizabeth's office, the first place she claimed her own after coming to the lost city, then yet on the bottom of Lantia's ocean. Now the former military leader and present civilian one were trying to find a way to help her. Keller visited around 2200 hours and basically ordered them to their beds. Same rooms as before.

Teyla was woken by a chime on the door yelling at her to open. She got up sleepily and opened only to find similarly sleepy scientist there. "Rodney?"

"Lorne woke me five minutes ago" he explained between two huge yawns. "Briefing room, half an hour."

"But," she looked at watch at her wall "it's 0530, Rodney."

"Don't you think I know?!" he was visibly annoyed. "But he said it's important and kind of atlantis-top-secret, so…"

"Ok, Rodney, thanks. See you in control tower."

0600 was hardly top time for any activity in Atlantis. Night shift was already very much tired, although they had still more than an hour of duty. Some of them were sleeping in the meantime and no one was really concerned now that they were back on earth. It was only additional guard, as far as everyone was concerned, SGC was directly responsible for Earth's defence. They did not wake, when Teyla stepped into Gateroom. Only Chuck nodded to her and seeing her questioning gaze motioned with his hand towards leader's office. Woolsey was once again discussing something with John.

"Are you absolutely sure that you are ready to risk court martial, there may be some other way" said Woolsey stepping with colonel out of his office and heading towards briefing room. "We just need some more time to find it."

"Time is what Elizabeth does not have right now." John said silently, just for Woolsey to hear.

Teyla made her way quickly to the briefing room, finding Ronon, Rodney and Lorne already there. They all looked like she felt. It must have been Sheppard to woke them in the middle of the night to announce something that was connected to court martial that was mentioned.

"Hi guys" said John entering the room and mentally closing all doors after Woolsey. "I'm sorry for the early hour, but I did not want to announce this to the whole city."

"Sir?" asked Lorne. "With all due respect, why am I here?"

"Because you have to know what is goin on and keep the rest of kids out of trouble." Answered honestly John. "Ok" he continued. "You all know that we found doctor Weir. What you do not know is that Mr Woolsey was able to find a way to get her out."

"It is a really long shot, colonel, and you know it very well." Interrupted Woolsey. "And it may well lead you to court martial even if not successful."

"Sir, let me help." Lorne surprised everyone. "Let me go with you, we may have a better chance together."

"Permission denied, Lorne" said John. "I need to do this, at least to try. Noone else is required to risk. I just want to make sure that if I succeed and I have to pay for this that you will be there for her, keep an eye on her."

"You have to ask?" said Rodney angrily. Everyone looked at him surprised. "You thought we would let her loose after everything she's been through?!"

"It's good to hear that, Rodney." Said John looking at his friend with gratitude. "I know you will take good care of her."

"What are you planning to do, John?" asked Teyla.

"It's much better if it stays a secret, Teyla." Said Woolsey. "The less people involved, the less to be given hard time when it happens. I will inform you if and when it happens."

With this the meeting was clearly over. John was unusually calm. He approached every one of them and shook their hands. He lowered his forehead in familiar gesture when he stepped to Teyla. She did not. Instead, she searched his eyes. When she found them she finally understood.

"You do not think you will be coming back… But…"

"Some things I'm gonna do are considered as very serious offences, Teyla." John clarified. "And I am ready to pay for them. I just hope it works and that Carter will not pay for helping me."

"Colonel Carter knows what you're up to?" asked Ronon.

"Not entirely, but most of it, yes. I spoke with her this night." He looked at everyone of them again. "Look, guys, if I fail someone will need to find another way."

"You will succeed, I'm sure of that." Teyla met his forehead with his and whispered "and you will be there to joy with us."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm really sorry for the delay and I really appreciate every comment

Here you have chapter 8, I'll try to check spelling in 9th ASAP and be ready to post it on Sunday, just like I promised I would update this story.

Have a nice time reading.

Visits

He stood on the porch of a neat, middle-sized house in Washington. Once again. The house was just like he could have imagined Elizabeth living here. Last time he was there it was after dark and he was not really interested in how it looked. Now he was curious. He remembered Elizabeth telling him that she picked it herself and also bought all the furniture. It was all hers, but they used to live there together. She was so excited to be back after they made contact with Earth after the first year in Pegasus. She asked to pick her up less than a week after and hardly said something on their way to the hotel. He was the one to come for her – by some strange coincidence he was close at the moment. He did not understand her until he'd torn the truth from Carson whom she confided in during last days of trip aboard the Daedalus.

John knocked, better to do this as fast as possible. Sweet, tall blonde who opened the door was exact opposite of Elizabeth, but who he was to judge. He berated himself. _Concentrate, John, there's no time to hate this guy, he has to cooperate._ He smiled. "Hey, I'm John Sheppard. I'm looking for Simon Wallis?"

"Simon, it's for you!" She said loudly. "Come in, my husband is in the garden, I will show you the way."

The man was reading from a large colorful book, sitting in a big chair in the beautiful garden. Little girl was listening from the grass nearby. He stopped reading and looked at John. "Good morning, mr…"

"Sheppard, John Sheppard." John saw a hint of recognition in other man's eyes. "Can we speak privately?"

"Yes, of course."

"What are you doing here, mister Sheppard?" Said Simon after they went to what looked like little library. It must have been Elizabeth's favourite room, he could see some of her much loved authors on the shelves.

"You remember me, don't you?"

"You…" he hesitated for a moment. "You picked Elizabeth after we broke up four years ago. I can't imagine what interest you may have here now after her death."

"How much do you know of the Stargate Program and Atlantis expedition?" John asked.

"I was given security clearance for minor information, but it was long in the past."

John knew it was pointless to beat around the bush any longer. Wallis knew enough. And about their animosity… this was not going to fade overnight, at least not on his end. "Look, Wallis, I need your help."

"What are you talking about?"

"Elizabeth needs your help."

"Elizabeth is dead." He stated.

"No, she's not." Simon stared at him for a moment without a clue. "We found her alive few weeks ago. She was well, but in a coma. When she woke up it turned out she forgot some part of her past and some governmental asses seemed fit to lock her in a mental institution so that nothing that slips will pose any security risk."

Wallis was just looking at him. John saw it was the best moment to show him the picture. "Oh my God." Was all he could choke. As a medical doctor he was aware of how bad it looked. John gave him another picture. Simon compared them and was speechless.

"The second picture if from about an hour before she was taken. The first is from yesterday."

"How much time between…"

"Almost two weeks."

Simon sat on the chair and looked on the pictures.

"You certainly owe her some help after how you treated her." John tried to say it as calmly as possible. "Your kid is what, four? You must have dated her mother for at least … I don't know how long. But it's obvious that you moved on really shortly after she left for Pegasus."

The long silence was unnerving. John tried to contain himself and not pace but he was getting much more afraid every second. What if Wallis decided to leave Elizabeth? There was nothing to change his mind forcefully. _Nothing legal_, added John in his thoughts.

"What do I need to do?" Simon managed to live up to John's expectations.

*_*

Having deposited some papers signed by Wallis safely, John was beamed up to Hammond. He found Carter and talked with her for a moment silently.

"Sam, I know this may be dangerous for you to do that. Maybe you would like to…"

"I'm not going to leave her again." She stated firmly. "Not when we have a fighting chance to help her."

"Thanks. And sorry." Was all he said before being beamed down in front of small house he visited once before. He hesitated a little before knocking.

"Colonel Sheppard?" asked an elderly woman, who opened the door. "It's a nice surprise. Come in, please." She was visibly happy to see him, he had no clue why.

"I'm very sorry, mrs Weir if I happen to interrupt something." He said taking a seat she indicated. "I need to talk to you."

"What about?" She asked curiously.

"It's very complicated." He said. "And… you should not be informed, it will be against the law but I need you to know some things."

"John?"

"Your daughter is alive."

"But … John, you came here yourself, you told me you knew that she died. You said you saw her die. I…"

"I know. And the thing is, I told you the truth. But I also tell you that more than three weeks ago I found her and I am sure it's really her. She is back, but she needs help."

Mrs Weir looked shaken. He knew it was not something easy to believe in, especially for someone who have never heard of Stargate. He himself remembered his reaction to some SGC reports. And here he was, telling Elizabeth's mother that raising from the dead was possible.

"Where is she?" Mrs Weir's voice was silent, but steady.

_Wow_, was what John thought, _iron lady. No wonder Elizabeth was how she was with parents like that._ He cleared his throat and continued. "She was taken to psychiatric hospital. She has some memory loss and the powers that be decided it was better for national security and top-secret organizations to lock her in such an institution. I intend to get her out of there as soon as I am able."

"Is there something I can do to help?"

"Actually, yes." He hesitated again, but decided he had to do this to succeed. "I need to take you to the president to help me talk him into letting her go."

"Me? To the president?"

"I know from reliable sources that he respected her much. I need one argument that will soften him. And I know you can do this. Also, she will need somewhere to stay undisturbed after she is out."

"You doubt I will support Elizabeth?!"

"No, I do not. I spoke with doctor Wallis, he agreed to take care of her medically for as long as it is necessary. With you two I am certain we can get her out."

He handed her two pictures he showed Simon earlier. He did not expect her crying when she saw the most recent. She controlled her emotions very well, she was soon ok. He told her about the Stargate, showed her videos prepared by dr Jackson for newbies and told her about her daughters time in Pegasus. About friends, allies, even enemies. She needed to know all of this to blackmail the president. _Cause knowing Elizabeth, that's just what her mother is going to do to this poor man._

"When can we go?" She asked in the evening after she prepared some diner. "How long is this going to take? I don't think he is going to welcome us every time that is convenient for us."

"Will tomorrow work for you, Ma'am?"

"I honestly do not think speaking with the president is that simple." She managed to smile for a while.

"I have my ways, believe me. I just need to make some arrangements before we go."

"That case yes, tomorrow will be just right. As soon as possible."

John excused himself from the room for a moment and called Sam. She even managed to get her hands on president's schedule for the next day, so she informed him when precisely everything was going to happen.

He was pacing in the kitchen that night. He was too anxious to sleep in the guest room he was offered by Mrs Weir few hours before. There seemed to be too much to think about. It was the only plan that showed any hope of success. Only hope for Elizabeth. He could not screw it.

"Don't worry, John" he heard his hostess from the door. "Everything is going to be all right."

"I hope so."

"I know it."

"Her condition is deteriorating." He said. "I spoke with a friend who keeps an eye on her about an hour ago. We need to get her out immediately."

"Tomorrow."

"She's very much like you, you know?" He smiled. "Calm and diplomatic. Like mother like daughter."

"She will be all right, John. She is strong, and from what you told me about her life in Atlantis, you should be the one to know it for sure. She was always a fighter. She will be all right." She reassured him. "Now, go to sleep, we will need clear heads tomorrow if this is to work."

She practically led him to the room. She had this gentle authority that he so liked about Elizabeth. It was far more difficult to undermind it and so much more difficult to defy it. He was glad, however, because he somehow managed to sleep after this small talk and when he got up next morning he was much more calm. He experienced it before. Total calm before the hardest, most scaring missions or fights.

Not to mention the coffe he smelled. It had to be delicious. He looked at the watch. It was 0800 so he… they had about three more hours to the window of opportunity found by Sam.


	9. Getting her out

**A/N:**

Very sorry for not updating yesterday. Too much to do. Here you all have some more

Do not forget to feed the author with Reviews Hungry authors are not productive authors.

**Getting her out**

He was still amazed how it turned out. They waited for doctor Wallis in the big car that was borrowed from general O'Neill just an hour ago. Mrs Weir sitting beside him appeared calm, but, just like with Elizabeth, he was able to sense her nerves. It was about a two- hour ride to their destination, then all the formalities and a ride back here, to Washington. Then she will be safe. Just a little more than four hours and Elizabeth will be home again.

When they finally started on their way he remembered to be amazed, that he was still a free man. After how he appeared in president's office he was surprised he was not taken to custody right away.

_They were ready for about ten minutes. He knew president did not always strictly follow his day's schedule, but this was getting on his nerves in that situation. He felt a familiar pull and caught Mrs's Weir's arm to steady her immediately after appearing on Hammond's bridge. There was someone more than he expected._

"_Dr Novak?" he looked at her questioningly, then turned his eyes to Samantha. "I thought we were not endangering anybody else, Sam…"_

"_I refused to leave, colonel" Novak's statement was interrupted by a familiar hiccup. "It's the right thing to do and I'm not going to pretend nothing happened."_

"_Dr Novak must have heard one of our conversations, John." She smiled seeing an older woman looking through the glass wall to see Earth. "Can you…"_

"_Oh, yeah, sorry." John immediately understood his faux pas. "Mrs Weir, this is colonel Samantha Carter, commander of the Hammond. Thanks to her we will be able to talk to the president." _

_There was no more time to get to know each other. The window of opportunity came._

"_What the hell?!" was how they were greeted by the president when they appeared in the White House."Who the hell are you?!" He was visibly surprised. _

"_Colonel John Sheppard, sir," Said John" and this is Mrs Weir."_

_The look on the president's face was one in a million. "Weir, as in…?"_

"_Weir, as in mother of Elizabeth Weir, Mr president." Mrs Weir cut into the chat. _

_It was probably because she did most of the talking that he was spared. He presented photos at the opportune moments and just stood there when Elizabeth's mother spoke with Henry Hayes. She used every information she learned from John mercilessly. He had to say she was as amazing as her daughter. A fighter. Despite appearances. God help us all if we ever make her angry. Fortunately Hayes was shocked enough by the two photos. _

"_Do you care to explain to me why my daughter is in that condition?" Mrs Weir asked steadily and quietly. "You allowed this to happen from what I understand…"_

And here they were, not even two hourslater, on their way to get her out.

"_How did it go?" Asked Sam when they requested beaming up from the president's office. "You're not arrested, I see."_

"_Will you call Wolsey for me?" John asked staring through the glass. "And do you know someone who has some big car… to lend… ASAP?"_

Sam called Atlantis and reported that John was still a free man, managed to get a van from Jack and even had time to inform Landry. By now probably a whole crew of Atlantis knew about the rescue mission. It was, whatever anyone may think, top secret operation. Rodney knew, so the rest of the scientists must know too by now, Chuck was never oblivious to anything, the guy was sometimes called 'Atlantis version of Walter' although John still did not understand why. Main gate technician was always the source of the newest gossip and took care of Atlantis betting pool, he was a perfect person to distribute this information.

"What do you mean he already went there?!" raged Rodney. "I thought we will all go!"

"Rodney, calm down" said Jennifer Keller. "You know very well that it's for the better."

"I don't care!"

"I agree." Ronon stated calmly. "Rodney's right."

"No, you both overreact." Said Teyla wanting to calm them down and show them some facts. Although Woolsey was still at loss how was anyone able to recognize big guy's emotions. Richard just let the women take care of that particular situation. "The less people the better." Everyone but Keller looked at her with question.

"She doesn't remember any of us." Said Jennifer. "It may well be that any of us can cause some more negative feelings. She needs to be with people she remembers."

That apparently shut Rodney up. He just stared at the gate with his arms folded on his chest. "What about telling us how he did that?" he spoke at last. "Mind giving us some detail now?" he looked at Woolsey. "Huh?"

"Colonel Sheppard had visited the president today."

"He did what?!" asked Lorne shocked. "How?"

"Carter!" said Rodney when he suddenly understood. "Hammond is still in orbit and they have beaming technology with Asgard sensors just recently checked out."

"Still, this must have been helluva job to talk the president himself to let her go." Stated Lorne. "I've heard he can be pretty stubborn when he has his mind on something. He started with changing the head of the SGC…"

"He brought Mrs Susan Weir with him." Said Woolsey to clarify a situation.

"Mrs Susan Weir?" Asked Teyla. "Who is she?"

"From what I know she is doctor Weir's mother."

"Elizabeth's mother?" asked Rodney again. "But she doesn't have any security clearance. Elizabeth was a little troubled not to be able to tell her anything. How could she have helped? She might have crippled Sheppard's vocabulary a little…!"

"He told her everything…" Everyone from Earth stared at Woolsey with wide eyes. "About Stargate, Atlantis and what her daughter used to do during last years of her life."

"Isn't that a serious…?"

"A serious offence, Colonel Lorne, I am very aware of that." He cut him off. "That's why you were not allowed to help. He did not need to worry about your careers or your freedom. He chose to do this and he did."

"Are they going to press any charges?" Asked Keller.

"General O'Neill does what he can to prevent this." Answered Woolsey. "Now… we have some matters to be addressed if I have you here…"

*

John did not enter the institution with Wallis and Mrs Weir. He just handed the doctor all the necessary documents and stayed in the car. He was too tired by now. What's more, he decided that she did not need anyone unfamiliar right now. She probably did not even remember him.

Mrs Weir left Simon in the nurses' station to collect all the medical stuff he would need to take care of Elizabeth and followed one of the women into the south wing corridor and into a small, white room. She saw the pictures, but what she encountered live shocked her to the bone. Inanimate form of her daughter was sitting on the bed, with all the needles attached. She was almost white and she looked much too thin even in the hospital scrubs falling loosely around her.

"Sweetheart," she approached slowly and whispered. "Elizabeth, it's me, can you hear me?"

"She doesn't respond, ma'am" said nurse sitting in the corner. "Hadn't from the moment she was brought here. We were not even able to get her to lie down."

Susan Weir sat beside Elizabeth and began slightly stroking her hand while silently talking to her. She waited until Simon appeared in the door and, after some time watching, entered the room. First thing he did was disconnect all the IV's careful not to cause any pressure or pain to the woman.

"What are you doing, Simon?" Asked Susan. "Are you sure this is not dangerous?"

"She shouldn't even got them in the first place" he said. Seeing confused look he hurried to explain fully what he meant. "Sheppard got me some medical records from the time before she was taken here. She was given some medications that created almost deadly cocktail with what she was given here."

"But why…?"

"Nobody even asked what she was given before. Hence the mistake." He said. Then he added in whisper. "At least I hope it was just a mistake…" He watched Elizabeth for a while and suddenly he went down to level his eyes with hers. "Elizabeth?"

Mrs Weir did the same and noticed that her daughters eyes changed a little. She whispered and found green eyes looking for hers. "Sweetheart, can you hear me?" Elizabeth's eyes were not able to focus, but they were clearly trying. Without the constant flow of medications she started to come back. "Oh, God, Elizabeth.." Susan hugged her daughter tightly and only then she felt how thin the woman had really become. "Simon?"

"She should be ok in a relatively short time, but we need to go now." He came close and gently untangled Elizabeth's hands from her knees and managed to swoop her up in his arms and carry her out. He knew she was thin by now, but did not expect her to be so weightless. He was stopped on his way out to be checked and noticed that Elizabeth started to toss wildly.

"Do you want me to sedate her a little, sir?" Asked one of the nurses.

"No, thank you."

She stopped on her own, when he stepped away from the woman. It must have been some protection mechanism developed that made her fear those doctors. And after what he saw they gave her he could not blame her for that.

"Wow, that was quick." Said John opening the big back door to allow Mrs Weir and Simon with Elizabeth in his arms to settle comfortably inside. "Did not think you will be back so soon."

"Get in, grab her and get out." Simon managed a small smile. "That's your advice. Now, let's take her home."

He was much more careful now and drove much slower. Maybe it had to do something about Elizabeth being safe and still alive. Maybe about not wanting to shake her any more than it was necessary.

"Simon?" Said Mrs Weir after about half an hour with worried voice. She was staring at Elizabeth's face. John growled – he knew something was wrong, but he could not see what. "Simon, what's wrong?"

Next thing he saw was smile on doctor Wallis' face. "It's ok. She just fell asleep."

It was strange. From what he knew she did not sleep properly for all this time in psychiatric hospital. Now she was sound asleep on the back of the car, finally letting her guard down, he supposed. Now he knew everything was going to fall into place, she was going to be fine.

*

"What do you mean I need a job?" Asked Ronon, confused. "I have a job, here. And I have a home, here."

"You cannot sit here all the time you're not on missions" said Amelia, handing him a bottle of water in the commissary. "You hate doing nothing."

"Ok, but…"

"No buts, Ronon. Just trust me."

"Do _you_ have a house here?"

"No, not yet." She answered sitting in the chair on one of the tables by the window. "But I found one offer that interests me. It's quite close to the Golden Gate and…"

"Golden Gate?" Ronon cut in.

"The big bridge you can see from the balcony outside Gateroom."

"But it's red."

Amelia just laughed. He was so different, so… fresh you can say. Unique.

"Hey guys" said Rodney. "Can we join?"

He was shortly followed by Jennifer and they both joined the pair at the table for dinner. "What do you think of Woolsey's idea?" Asked scientist. "The one about getting some apartments outside here." He sounded unsure what to think about it himself.

"Personally I think it's a really nice idea" said suddenly Jennifer. "It would feel almost normal again."

"You think so?"

They just looked at each other. Rodney seemed deep in thought for a moment and suddenly left the table not even finishing his meal. Quite unusual for him.

"What happened to him?" Asked Ronon.

"No idea." Answered Jennifer, a little concerned herself. "Anyway, when did Teyla returned to Washington?"

*

John was quite happy to see Elizabeth carried inside her mother's house. He thought about getting in as well but decided not to. He did not want to intrude.

"John" asked Susan Weir from the door, "you not coming in?"

"No, I should better go, Mrs Weir." He answered, moving a little closer to the car. "I did my part, now she needs rest and care from her family."

"But…"

"I will be back, just like it was decided, in about two weeks to see how she is." He smiled. "Do you want me to call before I come or…?"

"No, I'm not going anywhere, neither is Elizabeth." She came closer to John and suddenly hugged him. Another thing that he found surprisingly familiar. "Thank you, John. Thank you for everything you've done for her."

He just inclined his head when she gave him place to retreat and went to the car. He knew she watched him go until he disappeared from her sight. His next stop was General O'Neill's home.

"How is she?" was first question he heard from the man.

"Already better, sir. Wallis is taking care of her and she is in familiar place, so she should be up and about in no time."

"Come in." he gestured into the house. "Now, if you please, hand this note to Landry on your way to your quarters in the SGC." He handed John an envelope.

"Now?"

"Sam's waiting for you."

"I've heard it went quite smoothly, John." Greeted him Sam. "Shame you have to go back so soon."

"Nice." He was not really amused. "Five seconds ago I entered general's house, now I'm here, am I to assume that I'm going off-world as soon as I arrive in the Cheyenne Mountain Complex?"

"No need for it, John." She chastitised. "Jack spent last hour talking on your behalf so you would not be charged and court-martialed, and now…"

"Jack?" he asked in the middle of her sentence. This was definitely interesting considering 'Jack' was still her CO… "Am I to assume that all the rumours…"

"Oh, shut up…" And he was immediately beamed down close to the SGC entry point. At least it did not end with any unpleasantries. He saw a small smile on Sam's face, so she couldn't be really angry at him because of the comment. His biggest problem now was a tedious road to lower levels of the complex. Damn the person who thought about stealing the Gate and prompted installation of jamming device in SGC. He would have preferred to arrive precisely in Landry's office much more.


	10. A small Earth vacation

**A/N:**

_First, I would like to thank very much for all the kind words I had. I appreciate you took time to write them and fed the author _

_I very sorry, but this is 10__th__ chapter and it is going to be quite a long break before I publish more. There is the thing that I have quite a lot of time travelling planned and some visits also, so there is not much computer access for me in the near future and 11__th__ chapter is just started. I hope you like the story so far and hope you will come back for reading when I'm back with more text _

_There is one small story that bothers my imagination and one big that is probably going to have to wait until finishing this one and some more time/strength. The short one is probably going to surface during my trip in my paper notebook and be rewritten to post here sometime. _

_Thanks once more for reading and have a good time reading. And do not hate me for a cliff-hanger because you'll probably know what happened anyway…_

**A small Earth vacation**

It was probably the worst two weeks in his SGC history. He was restless and this combined with two exactly boring missions made him even less pleasant. Even Ronon had enough of him at the end of their working period.

"So, Chewie," asked Sheppard during their routine check up in the infirmary. "Four days of freedom. Any plans?"

"Not really."

"What about San Francisco?"

"What about it?"

"Oh, come on, I know you asked one of the gate techs to buy you tickets to fly there Friday morning." He teased. He knew someone asked a gate tech about the flight tickets and that Ronon was not going to stay at SGC for their free days. "Does it have something with Amelia Banks?"

"Can I go, doc?" Asked Ronon.

"Amelia Banks?"Asked Beckett with a wide grin. "The nice gate technician with long hair?"

"Yup…"

"Sheppard!" Growled Ronon.

"Ok, son" said finally Carson patting the big man on the shoulder. "Off you go and please be careful during your weekend, I don't want to patch you up when you come back."

"I seriously think there's something going on between the two, Carson."

"Judging by his reaction, I would say so."

"How about you, doc? Any plans for weekend?" Asked John jumping off the bed finally. "Staying here or…?"

"Ya, I need to redecorate the apartament I got from SGC."

"Doc… I know you five years, now tell me."

"Ok, I'm going for dinner with Allison." Becket nearly blushed. "Satisfied?"

"Oh my…" John headed out of the infirmary. If Beckett was not preoccupied with some test results and charts he would notice his friend voice. "Can you feel the love tonight…" sung John quietly.

It was a lot later that day, when he finally arrived in a hotel room in Georgetown, Washington. He let his bags fall to the floor and throw himself on the bed. After check up with Carson he had to finish some reports and hand them to general Landry. Then he was free to take a car and drive to the airport. Then the flight to Washington DC and some taxi to the hotel. He was tired, to begin with. He decided to sleep through the night first and then do what he came here to do. Tomorrow. It was too late anyway to pay any visits. He had some bad feelings for tomorrow, but pushed them away from his mind to sleep peacefully.

It was strange to knock on that door again after those two weeks. He had some messages from Susan Weir during that time and Carson received Elizabeth's test results, but this was different. This was simply seeing them again, checking everything in person.

He knocked. A moment later he was enveloped in a tight hug by Mrs Weir. _It never gets old_, he thought_, I can get used to that._ Woman was smiling so he decided not to worry. He knew already that Elizabeth's health was improving in a very satysfying pace, nearly all the medications were already out of the system, her bloodwork was almost good. Carson was positive that she should make a full recovery. All that was really good.

"I'm so happy to see you, John." Susan greeted him. "I'm afraid Elizabeth will not be happy to see you like-"

"I understand" John cut into her words. "I would just like to speak to you about her."

"Oh my..." she suddenly looked at them, standing on the porch. "Where are my manners. Come in, John."

She led him to the same room they talked before getting Liz out from the institution. Following Mrs Weir through the corridor he saw something. First he noticed a shadow near the steps. Then he looked and saw fingers on the wall by the stairs. He smiled just for himself. Elizabeth.

"So, what do you want to know?" Asked Susan giving him a cup of tea.

"How is she?"

"Better every day. She eats, she sleeps, she even managed to smile a few times." Smiled woman. "The only thing that worries me are her nightmares."

"Nightmares?" Asked John worrying. "What kind of nightmares?"

"About the psychiatric ward."

John sighed with relief. He should have known she would be plighted by those particular event, not something else. "You realize I should know about all that… I will give you a number so you can reach me if there's anything wrong, ok?" He smiled. "Does she go out much?"

"No, she stays home all the time. I don't want to push her. She lost her memory of the last five years and she looks scared."

"Probably that she will be taken to some mental institution if she goes out." He winced. "I would like to be there the whole time, to try and make her feel safer, but…"

"I understand you would. I know how much you care." Said Mrs Weir. "And I know she will welcome you next time."

He liked this woman. She was much like Elizabeth in manner and he felt welcome in this home even when he came to inform about Liz's death. And it really felt like home. Something he recognized in Atlantis and lately in Dave's home.

"Sweetheart" called Susan after John left the house and got into his taxi. "Elizabeth, it's all right. He's gone. You can come down now."

"Who was it, mom?"

"No one to fear, honey." Answered Susan hugging her daughter. "Now, want some cocoa?"

He really had nothing to do. He had almost all the time of his free weekend to himself, but he finished quite early the only activity he had planned. Then the thought struck him. He arrived at the airport as fast as humanly possible and chose his destination.

Jennifer had not seen Rodney very much during their free time for the last two weeks. It was quite strange actually, because he seemed to finish his work on time every day, and that never happened before. He would come to see her afterwards, give her a quick kiss and leave Atlantis until the night and even when he came back to his quarters he was simply drained of energy. He seemed, however, to have some happy expression in his eyes those last three of five days that she saw him. He grinned and laughed and obviously had something to hide.

"I have no idea what has gotten into this man" spoke Jennifer to Amelia on a Saturday morning just after seemingly extatic Rodney McKay entered the control room and kissed her passionately in front of everyone. "He is… different."

"I've heard that he is actually nice to the scientists" Said Amelia Banks with amazement in her eyes. "He requisitioned new chairs for them just yesterday. He said his people are overworked and need at least something good enough to sit on."

"_Dr Keller, can you please come to my office, please?"_ Said a voice in her earpiece.

"I'm coming." Answered Jennifer. "Wolsey" she whispered as an explanation.

She crossed the little catwalk that connected control room to the office and came in. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to clarify something." He said. "Doctor McKay just requested two free days for himself and for you."

"He did?"

"That's what I thought." He winced. "Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I granted him this free time, so you're free to go and return on Monday."

Keller left the office with a small smile. Rodney was definitely up to something and it was something that made him very happy. She was afraid to admit to herself that he prepared something for them both. What, she did not know, but it took him almost two weeks and he started just after their talk about living somewhere else than Atlantis itself and normal life. She did not want to go to haste conclusions, to expect something more than a nice evening, but she just felt he was up to something more. And Woolsey was looking at her in that unreadable way he had sometimes.

"And?" Asked Amelia. "What was that?"

"Free weekend" was what Jennifer answered. Then she went to her quarters to prepare some spare clothes to take with her.

The next person Amelia saw was Ronon followed by Chuck.

"Hi you." She greeted the tall man. She noticed Chuck was grinning at her. "What?"

"Free weekend, Am" he said. "I wait for you on Monday morning. Ronon here seems to have some plans."

John was surprised at how silent Atlantis was when he stepped inside the gate room. It was simply unnatural to see it so deserted. It reminded him of the time from their third year just after they rescued the city from the replicators.

"Colonel, nice to see you!"

"Hi, Chuck. Where's everyone?" He asked. "Looks … strange."

"Oh, that's probably because many people got some free time this weekend, so there's just doctor Zelenka and colonel Lorne here in Atlantis when it comes to the senior staff."

"I love my luck." John winced. "I have some time to visit friends and what I have? Nothing."

It was not really nothing. He managed to track Lorne down and get him to the mess hall and convince him to have some beer. It was Lorne's day off as well it turned out and he agreed to leave painting for the sake of his now friend.

"So, anything interesting happening here when I'm gone?"

"First, there is the issue of totally crappy secrets of yours…"

"Ok, Evan. Gimme a break, please?" John said taking a sip from his can. "I did what I had to do. Now, any rumours? I would ask Chuck, but I fear he would tell me even those unchecked."

"Ronon took Banks to some restaurant, as far as I know, the big guy is seriously smitten and for some time too." Said Lorne grinning. "But the real news is McKay taking Keller for a weekend out of the city… He had some plans, but was adamant not to reveal them. Believe me, he has some serious surprise for her as far as I can tell."

"Oh my, Rodney, this is beautiful here." Said Jennifer giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"Well, there's more…" He sounded unsure. "Here, behind the tree line."

Rodney led her to the small area with newly built houses. He showed her the way and then stopped before one of the buildings and heard Jennifer gasp.

"You want to go in?" He asked. "I can arrange that. If you like it, of course."

Jennifer saw that he sounded more unsure of himself than she ever saw him be. This started to scare her. What could be so unnormal to make him this creeped out? "I would like to. It's like some little house from my dreams." She caught herself telling him some things she always considered very personal. And the odd thing was it felt really right.

Rodney led her to explore the house a little further. It was furnished with some class, but it was not perfect. She felt it was somewhat familiar. Then it stuck her. The way everything was prepared, even the shampagne that she noticed through not closed door of what he informed her was kitchen, to be seen later, was a little too personal to be a house still for sale. She felt a strange fluttering in her stomach.

"Rodney, what is this place?"

"You like it?" He was definitely unsure.

"Rodney, I love it, but…" She was not allowed to finish.

"Good. Very good." He said, trembling lightly. "Because I have something to ask you."


	11. Humming?

**A/N:**

_Hello everybody. Long time no see (read?:). I hope you had a good time with all the amazing stuff here at fanfiction__.net during my absence. I hope you will like this new chapter. I managed to write quite something when I was out so the next three weeks will be again a weekly update. _

_Have a nice reading._

**Humming?**

"You did what?"

Monday morning was really his last moment to be in Atlantis and thankfully Rodney and Jennifer came just in time for breakfast. They looked unusually happy, even Rodney. After talking to Lorne previous day John knew that the scientist looked a bit strange just before the weekend and seeing him in a very positive mood, extatic even was just suspicious. After McKay admitted to his actions they, John, Lorne and Zelenka, were almost speechless and it befall to John to ask again.

Meanwhile at the other side of the table Teyla was busy looking at a beautiful diamond ring Jennifer showed them.

"You actually asked the big question?" Asked Zelenka with visible shock. Then he turned to Jennifer. "And you said 'yes'?"

Jennifer just nodded. She was proud and happy to be Rodney's fiancé however strange it might seem. She looked again at the beautiful engagement ring he must have bought with help of his sister. Another reason to believe he loved her indeed – he had to ask for help and he hated that. What's more, he was not really bothered by it.

After a few minutes another pair joined them at the table.

"Sheppard, you here?" Asked Ronon. "Thought you were going to Washington?"

John was explaining that he finished earlier just when Amelia Banks was shown Jennifer's ring. It was all so peaceful and uncomplicated since they came back to Earth that it almost looked unreal. No Wraith, no immediate danger, after defeating the Ori Milky Way was a very peaceful place. It all somehow seemed wrong. It was a very nice life but it was not their life anymore. No real discoveries, no Pegasus Galaxy. And no Elizabeth Weir in their 'gate life. Having her alive and not included in Atlantis' life felt just wrong for John. Atlantis was Elizabeth's child, you could say. She was the one to bring it back to life, to protect and supervise. John spoke about if with Lorne some time after Carter received command and just after replicator Elizabeth went through the gate one last time. The City somehow connected to her. It was not really accepting Carter and Woolsey until Weir told it to. It grieved after her death, twice. It was anxious when she was injured or scared. They could feel it, people with the ATA gene. The stronger gene meant the stronger feeling. Now the City was a little confused, knowing she was alive and not having her close. And this was normal. But Lorne made a discovery that the City was actually afraid sometimes, without any reason.

"You feel it, don't you?" Asked Evan quietly. "The fear." John nodded. "It's creepy for all the gene carriers. Especially at night."

"I've never felt it before." John started to wonder. "When did it start?"

"When she woke up." Admitted Evan. "But it worsened when she was taken away." He looked around and whispered. "You ok with telling me how is she?"

"You know more here than I know being away from Atlantis. I did not see her, but I heard she is better every day."

"You know, the fear is lessening. It's not so desperate now." Evan tried to cheer him up. "She will be all right eventually."

"Eventually…"

"She is strong. She was always strong. If anyone can go through that and survive it's her." Lorne said surely. "And if she really is somehow connected to the city, if it's not only some silly coincidence, then she feels all the good memories people cherish about her, she feels they remember, she will take their strength and use it to get well again."

"Evan…"

"Yes, John?"

"Thanks."

Evan just smiled and reentered the conversation with Ronon and Zelenka. John thought it was one of the best decisions to come here after all. He had never expected to befriend Lorne so much and yet that man became another essential part of their big family over the years. Another brother.

The other brother needed him to drag him back to unloved reality right now.

"Ronon, we need to go." Said John after finishing his coffee. God, it was so much better than the one served in the SGC… "Pissing Landry off is not going to do us good."

They were on that planet where everything was just perfect. They were babysitting some scientists who needed to examine an ancient ruins out there. It was a peaceful place, some very nice villagers who treated them like kings and some very unaggressive fauna and flora. Ronon was watching their backs, Porter and Hailey were actually having fun, so he had time to enjoy the thought of the nice weekend.

"Ok, you can tell me, sir." Said Cadman with a smug grin on her face. "And don't even try to deny that something is up."

"I don't know what you're talking about Cadman."

"Bullshit, sir, if you don't mind me saying so. I know very well that all those long weekends are set up for you." She smiled knowingly. "That you have flight tickets booked for the next four leaves. Trips to Washington."

"Leave it alone, Laura." He warned with his voice. "Not your business."

"Oh really? My CO starting to hum on mission just before going to Washington?"

"Humming?" John was shocked. "Was I really humming?"

"Got you."

"You seem to forget your place, lass." John consciously used Beckett's tone which seemed to work best on this particular woman. On every woman in fact.

Cadman just laughed and left it. However, John had a suspicion it was not over. And he just knew that there would be a time that the news of Elizabeth being alive will spread through the members of the expedition. He just needed it to be as late as possible. Needed to give her enough time to survive meeting people who would like her to remember them. For now he knew Cadman understood a need to keep quiet about him having a secret, but how long? How long until she blurted something out during one of those 'girls poker nights' she liked so much?

"Can we go home?"

"You are actually bored" mused Sheppard. "Hailey, I thought you liked ancient tech…"

"If It actually does something…" she whined. "And that … something… is just a machine to tell tales to kids. It's not like I love to babysit geeks…"

"Hey! Look out. You are on an alien planet, travel through the gate… We are all geeks."

"And what got you in your pretty nice mood, sir?" She smirked.

"Don't start it, please."

"She's right, colonel, something must be up…" said approaching Porter. "You are amazingly ok with this mission and you seem really happy. Is it about the long weekend?"

"Will you all back off!" He shouted annoyed at last.

He was happy when it all stopped. He made his way fast to Beckett, then to his room and finally to Landry to debrief. He, Ronon and Cadman were over very fast, Hailey and Porter stayed to help the scientists to gather all the important news. Good there was nothing military during that mission so they had absolutely nothing.

Landry was proving to be really nice guy in John's opinion. He really was as good as Elizabeth mentioned. During the time they were back from Atlantis for a time he had neither time nor inclination to get to know his CO better, but now John knew it was just wrong. He should have listened to 'Lizabeth and note who was worth her good feelings.

They parted with Ronon at the airport without a word. He was in Washington few hours later and after checking in the hotel and changing and refreshing after his journey he left for Weir's house. He was greeted with happiness and felt home again. It was a very nice change after being stuck in the concrete walls of SGC for the last two weeks.

"Where are your bags, John?" Asked Susan Weir after closing the door after him.

"At the hotel." He said having no idea why she was not pleased with his answer.

"John… It would be better if you stayed here."

"Mrs Weir, I don't think Elizabeth will be happy to have a strange man in the same house. Not yet."

"John Sheppard, you will go now to that hotel and bring your things here, understood?" She used a commanding voice he heard her daughter use a few times on him and a hell lot more on Rodney. It was not to be defied. "I will wait with a dinner for you. Now shoo." And with that she pushed him through the now open door and closed them behind him to emphasize her determination.

"Mom?" asked Elizabeth coming from the living room. "Who was that?"

"The guest I told you about."

"This Sheppard?" She asked with a frown. "Do we really have to have him here?"

"I told you, it's a huge part of your staying home agreement." Said softly Susan putting an arm around her daughters waist and leading her back to the living room. "And he was kind enough to do this himself."

"He was here before, didn't he?" She asked sitting on the couch. "Two weeks ago."

"Yes. He was here to ask about you but he did not want to scare you so he did not demand to speak to you. But you should talk to him now that you're better."

"Do I have to do this today?"

"I know you hon', you can do this today or never. Better today." She smiled and provoked a little smile on Elizabeth's lips as well. "And he really IS a very nice and charming man."

"Mom!" Elizabeth looked at her mother with warning. "I do not need you as a matchmaker."

"Sweetheart, ever since you learned about Simon… you've been sad and I thought…"

"What happened with Simon was partly my fault back then. I am sure of that. But I do not need anyone else, at least not now. Maybe later. Much later." The last sentence was said much quieter.

"Now, just wait to meet him, you will see why I like him."

"I'm sure that he is nice, mom, I do not doubt your taste." She smiled.

Susan could see her daughter was scared as hell. She would not want to show it, but a mother was a mother and usual tricks her daughter used in diplomatic situations were too lame to fool her. Elizabeth was still afraid of being taken back to psych ward and she refused to leave house altogether. She felt sure enough here at least, sure enough to stay alone and roam freely through the whole place. This was a huge step for her. It was just like learning to walk and talk again. Small steps leading to inevitable success. And Susan knew if someone was able to get her daughter out of this poor state it was John Sheppard, man too stubborn for his own good.

The man in question re-arrived at the house mere half an hour later with a small military bag and a bouquet of fresh roses. Thirty red roses. He opened the door himself and came into the room when both women sat with flowers nearly completely covering his upper half of the body.

"What is that?" Asked Elizabeth stunned. He smiled hearing her voice. And at that moment it was free from fear. He managed to make her smile, he heard it in her voice. "These… are beautiful."

"I thought you might like it." He smiled putting his handful on the table. He did not extend a hand but just smiled. "I'm…"

"John Sheppard, an Air Force colonel, right?" she took the initiative. "My mother told me about you."

"All bad I hope." He joked.

"All true." Commented Susan. "Elizabeth, will you escort our guest to his room while I prepare the dinner for us?"

John knew that Susan knew he knew where to go. He knew there was only one guest room in this house and he occupied it last time he was there for longer than a few hours. That must have been pushing Elizabeth to do more, to open up. His former boss was tense, she had her arms around her body but she acted well. He knew better than to blow her cover.

"Here" she opened the door and shown him the small room. "I hope you feel comfortable. I think there is some time to dinner, so you would probably like to freshen up before the meal. I will leave you now."

The dinner was not really the most pleasurable he ate. Elizabeth was deathly silent and eyed him from time to time as if she was afraid she would stand up and take her away. Her mother was a little concerned for her but at the same time she tried her best to make it nice for him. Not really the best time of his life. They finished quite quickly and decided not to make it any longer for now. He went to bed wandering if he could do anything to help Elizabeth be herself again.


	12. A gift

A/N:

Hey, I present to you next, 12th chapter of New Home. Hope you like it, I'm waiting for your reviews. Thank all who watch and fav this story. It encourages me to write more.

**A gift**

He woke up to the genuine smell of fresh coffee just like the last time. He looked through the window and saw that the sun was already high on the sky. Something that never happened in the SGC or even on Atlantis for the last two years. He jumped out of the bed and wandered how was it that he was that much rested. He took a new set of clothes and went to the adjoined bathroom.

When he arrived in the kitchen about twenty minutes later he smelled pancakes. He tried to be as quiet as possible when he saw Elizabeth preparing them. She was still much too thin but she had her color again and he knew her results were showing a huge increase of health.

"John?" he nearly jumped hearing his name. "Did I startle you?"

"No, Mrs Weir, it's ok." He lied. He was absolutely not happy that Elizabeth found out about him being there. She visibly tensed and she was not as calm now. He could see. He knew her for three years, he saw her during every crisis and workload. He knew her body language in slightest detail. "Good morning."

"Morning" she said quietly. Another good thing, her voice was back.

Breakfast was much better than the late meal last evening. Elizabeth was not really comfortable with his presence, but she must have got used to the thought of him. She even managed to offer him another mug of coffee. Ever the diplomat, old habits die hard, and she had a habit of being nice and taking care of her guests, at least in Atlantis.

"Would you like to take a walk with me, Miss Weir?" he asked after short consideration. "The weather is nice and I think I saw some park very near."

Elizabeth hesitated for a moment and looked at him a little frightened. "I don't know. It doesn't seem to be the best…"

"Of course it IS a great idea, John." Concluded Susan Weir. "You should leave house at least for a short walk, Liz."

After her mother set her mind on it Elizabeth had to agree. She was still unsure enough to let herself be guided. She picked a jacket and left accompanied by John. They did not touch since John did not want to scare her and kept his hands to himself. He tried not to stare at her, but obviously he didn't manage that.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked

"Like what?"

"Like I was strange…"

"Miss Weir…"

"Elizabeth." She said turning her gaze away.

"Elizabeth," he continued. "I'm just pleased you look better than the last time I saw you. That's all. You're making progress and it's really good."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm your supervisor."

"Hey," he stopped. "I am not your enemy, Elizabeth, please try to remember that. I'm not going to let them take you away, do you understand?" He waited for her nod and continued. "During the years you don't remember you had contact with a huge portion of top-secret information. The powers that be were frightened that this information may be exposed if you are not properly observed. I was appointed to be someone to talk to and define which information from what memory you may regain is classified and what should be left without telling outside. Does that answer your question?"

She nodded again and continued walking around a small pond in the park. "I want to go back home." She said.

"So this is where we'll be going now." He smiled to reassure her although he had a feeling she was completely free from any medication she got in the past. Yes, she was still a little confused and scared, but her strength and attitude were clearly coming back. She feared being away from home, but she needed to go outside as much as possible, he decided, it did her good, it was able to open her up a little. John hoped their little talk settled her a little about her fate and his role.

Their walk was short, as it turned out. Susan was happy that Elizabeth allowed the use of her name for someone other than herself. She invited John to the living room for a little talk just after lunch, when Elizabeth went upstairs to get a little nap.

"It's something Simon told me can do her health much good." She gave him a cup of tea. "And I happen to agree. She rests much more than she used to since graduating and joining her first job."

"And she is better from what I see." He smiled. "So, does doctor Wallis visit regularly?" He wanted to make sure she was under the best care possible.

"No."

"No?"

"No, Elizabeth asked him not to come anymore."

"Why?"

"They had a talk just after your last visit, John." She was visibly not happy about the situation. "She wanted to know why are they still not married after five years and he told her they were not together anymore. Not for more than four years."

"How did she take it?"

"She was calm, just like always when it comes to her emotional life." Susan laughed strangely. "She asked him to get her another doctor and to go back to his own life, to take care of himself and not worry about herself."

"Deja-vu…"

"You've seen that video she sent?" Susan was surprised.

"She asked me to check all the videos for anything that would need clearance, before it was sent. Hers was there as well." He admitted.

So she needed someone to brighten her mood. He knew he had to do something. Just as he was about to admit defeat and agree with himself to call McKay sometime during the week he just found it. He knew what he could do to make her go out more and to help her go back to her old self.

It was a little better that evening, their dinner together. Elizabeth visibly relaxed and tried to look more confident than she really was. She was able to summon some degrees of her diplomatic training again. John was optimistic. That walk, however very short and tensed, made a world of good for her emotional recovery.

Next visit was a lot more tricky for John, as he had to make some calls before going to Weir's home. He had to visit Simon Wallis and then to transport his precious load to his destination. He arrived on Saturday's morning instead of Friday evening.

"Hello, John" he was greeted from the first moment by Mrs Weir.

"It's good to see you in good health, Mrs Weir." He then looked into the house and saw a woman looking at him. He nodded to her "Elizabeth…"

"Hi, John." Considering she was afraid of him only two weeks ago and now she came down to welcome him it was a huge leap. "I hope you had a good journey. Mom was very worried about you, you should've called that you will not be here on time."

"Sorry," he smiled to her. "Elizabeth, can you come out with me? I need some help with my things, to get them from the car."

She thought about it for a moment but eventually followed him outside. She had her arms crossed on her chest like it would offer her a protection. John trotted to the car to be there before her, opened the back door and unleashed what he kept inside.

"Sedge!" Was all Elizabeth could say before the dog ran to her and started sniffing and then licking her face. "Oh my God…"

"John?" asked Susan approaching her daughter, who was now lying on the grass with excited dog all over her. "What is that?"

"I visited Wallis yesterday and had to get some things for the dog this morning. It's the reason I was late." He answered. "I thought it will do Elizabeth's recovery much good to have her dog close." He added in whisper when he was close enough to the older woman so she was the only one to hear him.

"How did you know about her?" Asked Elizabeth sitting up and looking at him with happiness. "And how did you manage to get her?"

"I have my ways, Elizabeth." He smiled to her. "Hope you like my birthday gift."

"How?" Exclaimed both women.

"Mum's the word" He grinned approaching the house with his bags. "Same room as always?"

It quickly became the routine, he found out. A little less than two weeks, some boring mission, most of them basically baby-sitting the scientists, then four days of visiting in Washington DC and again their work in SGC. He started to like Landry, especially since the man shown a genuine concern for Elizabeth and her well being. Carson was a great pleasure to be around and doctor Lam turned out to be great physician when Scott was not around for some reason. John was really pleased with his team, especially when Porter and Hailey were able to keep scientists, linguists and other geeks away, Ronon kept him company and after the mission and post-mission check-ups they all visited the nearby pub.

Elizabeth's recovery went much faster with Sedge. She was much more open and smiled a lot again. She had to go out much because of her dog and he used to walk with them when he visited. Her physicals were good again now and he encouraged her to get out to meet people now, he even got her some leaflets of gyms she could visit and cultural activities he knew she would like. She was not interested for a time being but he saw her outing all the papers in one of the drawers and he was positive she was going to use them one day. If he was a betting man he would say September would a good time for her.

John knew Carson and Alison were dating and it became much more serious than it ever was with Cadman. He heard if from Laura herself and judging by her involvement in 'girls poker night' she was one of the best informed people on Earth. She had even some rumors about personnel still in Atlantis and if that was true Ronon was really seriously smitten with Banks.

One thing John Sheppard really missed those days was flying. He did not fly anything anymore. However, considering he knew Elizabeth was all right and he was able to spend so much time with her again after two years, he had no regrets.

It was last weekend of August when Elizabeth decided to share with him one of her concerns.

"I feel like someone is stalking me." She said during one of their long walks with Sedge. "I will not be able to pinpoint who or where, but…" She looked at him not knowing if he believed her or thought her insane. "Please, don't think I'm insane or…."

"It's ok" he said. John knew he had to calm her first. She must have been scared and unsure still that she would be taken back to the hospital. "How long since you noticed?" He used 'noticed' on purpose. It was to assure her he was taking her seriously.

"More than a month ago" she answered unsure. "But it's not every day. It's only every weekend, nothing more."

"I want you to tell me the second you have that feeling, ok?" He looked seriously at her. "I will see what I can do about it."

She smiled at him with trust for the first time in years and he felt wonderful. At the same time he stayed alert. He knew there must have been something to scare her and he wanted to eliminate it ASAP.

"John…" She said after almost an hour, tensing. "It's my usual walk hour and I feel watched again."

"Keep goin', try to get Sedge to fetch, this could give us more maneuver."

She did as he instructed and he was able to look in all directions for anything suspicious. He was about to give up for now when he spotted something that caught his attention. "Go on, I'll catch you later, I need to take care of something." He said to Elizabeth, smiled comfortingly and left at slow pace. He walked as if he wanted to exit the park and then he turned into a small, not crowded alley only to follow a unsuspecting pair.

"What do you think you're doing here?" He asked putting his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Whoa!" was all the man managed.

"John!" said happily the woman, trying to sound casually. "Nice to see you."

"Jennifer, Rodney" said Sheppard angrily. "What are you doing here?"

"Ekhmmm… you know, date in the park…" Tried Rodney.

"How long have you been spying on Elizabeth?" John asked matter of factly. "You know, this thing really creeps her out and I will not allow that."

"Oh seriously, Sheppard, you think all of us will just leave her alone unguarded?"

"All of us?" Sheppard cocked his brow in a very Elizabeth-like manner.

"John, don't be angry," reasoned Keller. "We were all worried and had to know for sure she was getting better. This was the only thing that was relatively secret."

"Since when?" asked John.

"About two months" said Keller. "Chuck was the first to keep watch every Saturday and then we started to take what you can call shifts. But we just watch."

"Be sure to send Chuck instead of Rodney here…"

"Hey! Why?"

"…because it looks like he used to be much more discreet than you are. She is a little frightened and I did a lot to help her. I don't want it ruined because of your actions, ok?"

"I will see to that." Said Jennifer smiling.

"What about my opinion?"

"Relax, Rodney, I appreciate your concern very much, but really, you should leave her life. We're not a part of it any longer."

Sheppard joined Elizabeth with a huge grin on his face.

"Thanks" she said. "The feeling is gone. I have no idea if it is just because someone took care of it or because …"

"You will not be disturbed again. Anyway, it was nothing threatening, so you can relax."

"Thanks."


	13. Changes

**Changes**

"Don't move" shouted Carson and everyone in the infirmary looked at him surprised. "Bloody hell, you need to stay in one place if I am to do this right."

"Whatever" growled Sheppard. "I hate sitting like this, I just …"

"You need those stitches and If I make a mistake I can do more damage than good" Carson threatened "so just stay inanimate."

Laura looked with a grin on Alison and Hailey. Ronon was already done, he was badly bruised and had a few nasty cuts on his head and arms, Sheppard was better, just one big one on his neck. Three women were untouched, so they were left for the end just to have a routine check-up.

"So…" Carson turned to them after finishing with colonel and sending him to his room. "What happened out there. Why are you unharmed and they, again…?" He looked at grinning Cadman. "Laura, love, you've got something to say?" He turned to Porter to draw blood and smiled. She was a little troubled when she started dating him but now she understood he named most of the female personel 'love'. Cason, however, was still used to assuring her with his smile it was nothing more than being nice.

"They tripped." She burst out laughing.

"Tripped?"

"Yeah," confirmed Allison. "Tripped. The problem is they tripped walking near the stairs."

"They both tripped? And you three not?" Carson was really confused by now. "I still don't know why. This doesn't make sense at all."

"Well," spoke Hailey "it does if you complete the picture with a hot girl walking by. They were looking at her just the moment there were loose tiles on the balcony in the palace." She was strange like that, laughing just with her eyes.

"You can't blame them if she was really attractive." He reasoned and earned a poke in the shoulder from Allison. Both smiled.

Sheppard left his room with a finished report in his hand and went to Landry's office. He tapped at the opened door. "Sir?"

"Come in, colonel."

"I just wanted to hand this and…" he looked at general with hope in his eyes.

"You can go for your weekend." Landry smiled genuinely.

"Thank you sir."

John left the base about fifteen minutes later. He liked those free time and this week was even better since they finished their mission a day earlier than planned and he would be at Weir's one more day. When he finally arrived he was shocked to see the house closed. He tried knocking, some shouting, but no one answered.

"Crap." He sighed with resignation after more than an hour of sitting on the porch. It was too late for a walk with Sedge, all shops in the area were usually closed at this hour and besides, Elizabeth hated going out at that late hour anyway. "What the hell?" He decided to get to the car and drive to a nearby hotel and check everything the next day.

Just as he was about to sit in his car he heard someone calling him.

"John!" It was Mrs' Weir's voice. "John, wait!"

He got out, turned and saw her coming quickly towards him.

"What are you doing here on Thursday?" She asked a little out of breath. "We did not expect you until tomorrow."

"I managed to get out earlier this week. Where is Elizabeth?"

"I thought they did tell you!" Said Susan. "She moved."

"Moved?"

"Yes, she got her old job back and moved closer to the campus."

"Seriously, I understand nothing." He started to pull his hand through his hair.

"I will give you a map with the place marked, you will find it easily." She pulled out a city map with a red dot on it and address scribbled nearby and gave it to him. "This is where she lives now. The guest room is ready and I know she wanted you to stay there anyway. One day more shouldn't be a problem."

"When did she move?" He asked with curiosity.

"About a week ago."

"Thanks. I should probably go…"

"Good night John" she said with a wide smile and walked into the house.

John took the map and studied it for a moment. He didn't know Washington very well, but he was certain he could find the place without further help. And he did. The house he encountered was very modest, just the kind of place he would expect from Elizabeth. It was also, according to map, about ten minutes walk from the Georgetown University. He ended up on the nice porch checking the address with the one scribbled on the map once more and knocked. He could hear the footsteps on the stairs and opening the door from inside.

"John?" He met with Elizabeth's surprised gaze. "What are you doing here?"

"Am I to understand I am not welcome?" He joked with a grin.

"No, no, no…" She stepped away so he could enter. "It's just… I did not expect you so soon. I hoped to finish unpacking and…"

"I will help if you want." John offered with a smile. "I will be glad to help, in fact."

Elizabeth closed the door and walked into the big living room, where he followed. "I'm sorry for the mess here. I will show you the room, I just need to find some bed sheets here." She started to check one of the huge boxes on the floor. "It should be somewhere here…"

"Looking for this?" Sheppard held a white sheet in front of him. It was on the top of another box, left in different corner of the room.

"Oh my… It's such a mess…" She covered her eyes with her hand for a long while.

John looked at her closely, since it was the first moment she stood in any light. She was visibly tired, but also there was something familiar about her. She had a loose ponytail on her head, was wearing sweatshirt and sweatpants in matching light blue and was barefoot. She obviously did not expect him at this hour of this particular day. There were a lot of things scattered on the floor, but he noticed that enormous number of books was already standing neatly on the shelves. He even recognized some from her former home, the one she used to share with Simon. Accidentally he stepped on the pile of clothes and heard a growl. Then a nose appeared from under one of the shirts.

"Sedge!" Elizabeth whined. "I was looking for you, calling and you were just…" John saw tears welling in her eyes. "You…!"

"Elizabeth…" John called softly. "You should probably finish for today. You are on the verge of collapsing and you should be taking care of yourself." He approached and gently guided her towards the couch and then sat her there. "You are going to bed, ok?"

"Ok" she replied drowsily. "But I should get you something to eat and…"

"Don't worry about it." He answered. "Just tell me where to go to sleep and go to your bed yourself."

She nodded and allowed him to put an arm around her waist when they climbed the staircase. She showed him the door to his room and then walked without a word to next door, opened them and nearly sleeping said "Good night." Sheppard smiled. She was probably sleepy enough not to remember it in the morning. She forgot the sheets. John went down silently to get them and saw some plastic bags on the kitchen table on his way back. It was a dinner he recognized as Elizabeth's mother's. He had a strange suspicion which proved to be right. Her fridge was totally empty. It seemed Elizabeth had not yet had the time to buy anything. He smiled. Just like Elizabeth he knew. But he also knew that she would like to sleep after tiring day. He left the sheets in the room and went to Elizabeth. Just as he supposed, she was lying curled on the bed with a watch standing on her bedside table. He took one of the blankets lying on the chair and covered her as well as he could without waking her. Then he took her watch and checked. It was set to six. He smiled wickedly and changed it to nine. Then he drew the curtains so the morning sun couldn't wake her up. Only when he was sure she would have a good night's sleep did he left.

Elizabeth woke up feeling well rested and warm. She did not remember putting anything over herself before falling asleep but she was covered with her favorite blanket anyway. She stretched happily and then something caught her attention. She did not have the custom to sleep with covered windows. There was morning sun seeping eagerly under them. It looked much too high for her designated hour of waking. She hastily took her watch and checked the hour. It was almost eight, she must have overslept, she thought, but then she saw someone tampered with it.

"What the …?" She did not finish because she suddenly smelled a fresh coffee and she knew what woke her. "Mom?" She asked herself. She took the clothes she prepared previous day before even starting with the biggest boxes, put them on and went down to the kitchen.

"Good morning. Slept well?" She was greeted by a smiling John Sheppard, who put a big mug with steaming coffee in front of her on the table. It was followed by a plate with her favorite breakfast.

"What…? How…?" She was left speechless.

"I thought I can contribute finally by buying some food for us and preparing something while you slept." He smiled. "You look rested. You needed this sleep."

"You changed the hour, didn't you?" She cocked her eyebrow.

"Yes. Guilty as charged." He smiled cockily.

"Blanket?" she asked to clarify.

"Me. But don't pretend you are mad, ok?" He took another plate, sat on the table opposite and started eating.

"You shouldn't have, really."

He did not respond, just smiled and took another bite.

"So, what's with the house?" He asked taking the dishes and cleaning them. "I see you one weekend, you live with your mother, two weeks later and I learn you moved to live by yourself. Are you up to it already?" He asked with concern.

"I met my friend just after your departure." She started and saw his questioning look. "We worked together about … six years ago. Two days after that he visited and asked if I wanted to go back to teaching."

"When did you move in?"

"Wednesday."

"Wait. Teaching? As in…"

"Georgetown University. I used to give lectures. I agreed. I found a place near the campus and here I am." She smiled pouring them another round of coffee. "It's close and I can walk directly there. I will have one group this semester."

"You look happy about it."

"I like teaching. It's very rewarding."

They moved to the living room. First they just sat at the couch, but not long time have passed until Elizabeth started to pull things from the boxes.

"Sedge!" She said with a smile this time, when she found her dog laying in another pile of clothes on the floor. "Get out of there."


	14. Some questions answered

A/N:

Ok, so there are some answers, not much, but there is something new in here. I would like to thank all of you who reviewed last chapter, you make me want to continue.

Unfortunately there is going to be another long period without new chapters, my exam time has come – too much to do in too little time. I promise to get it moving ASAP.

Have a nice reading. This chapter is not really long and there are neither Weir nor Sheppard here. Just Sam and Daniel talking. And one old (realllllyyyy ooooooooooooold, mind you) person.

**Some questions answered**

"Hi" Said Samantha Carter entering one of the rooms in the SGC, but she did not get an answer. He was obviously oblivious to her presence in the room. "Good morning!" He was still not responding. He had his full attention to a notebook she recognized from somewhere. "Daniel!" She shouted eventually.

"Oh, Sam!" He turned and looked at her finally. "Sorry, I did not hear you." He stood up and hugged her. "It's so great to see you finally after all the time."

"So, what were you looking for in those old notes of yours?" She asked as they sat down. Then she recognized some ancient signs in the middle of the text on the page and a drawing. "Your notes on ascention? What for?"

"I was just wondering…"

"Daniel…?" She was seriously intrigued. It was one of Daniel's looks meaning he was researching something very intriguing. "What's the matter?"

"I was just wandering. The situation with her…"

"Doctor Weir?"

"Yes. I just wonder. There are several strange things about her and all this situation."

"How she managed to ascend being within a replicator body?"

"For starters."

"Something more to the story that I do not know?" Sam asked leaning over Daniel's shoulder and looking into his notes. "Something more that should not have happened?"

"Actually, a lot." Stated Jackson with a small gleam in his eye. "First, as you mentioned, ascending must have been really tricky even with the help she got. Then, there's the thing with intervening, she should have been stopped before she did something so grand. Last but not least is the thing with her memory."

"What with her memory?" Asked Sam curious as to what did he mean. "As far as I can remember you lost yours for some time. And you were not able to retrieve memories from the time you were actually ascended."

"It's different with Elizabeth."

"How?"

"When I descended I lost all my memory and it slowly returned, leaving only a specific part out permanently. Just what I learned but shouldn't. Elizabeth, however…"

"… forgot just a specific fraction of her memories and the rest remained untouched." Finished Sam for him. "Ok, I agree that this is strange. Any idea how to get to the bottom of that?"

"No, not yet." He admitted angrily. "Anyway, how are you two doing?"

"We two?" Sam tried to look as though she did not know what Daniel was talking about. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on, Sam" he smiled. "I know you are on Earth much more frequently than your visits to the SGC. I know that you spend it somewhere in Washington and…"

"Don't go there, Daniel." She told him quite seriously. "Of all the people…"

"Sam, we all knew there was something between you two for some time now." Daniel explained. "Look, I just want you to…"

"Daniel…" she interrupted. "Let's forget about it and get something to eat in the mess, ok?"

Daniel was really glad to see Sam again. She did not visit really often these days. Her duties as a commander of Hammond took a lot of her time. Then there were those rare occasions she shared a couple of days with Jack. Yes, he knew, he suspected Cameron knew as well since every time she was on Earth and not in SGC Jack seemed to be unavailable by any mean short of beaming him up. He hadn't missed any of her dials from Atlantis and used to send some encoded messages to her. It was a shame that all those military regulations kept them away from each other.

"By the way, Sam." Started Daniel after finishing his meal. "Jack spoke of retirement for quite some time. Any idea when that goin' to happen?"

"He says he will as soon as the situation is properly resolved."

"The situation?"

"Dr Weir… Jack thinks he owes her something and he wants to make sure she is really all right and well settled before he relinquishes control." She smiled sadly which Daniel, as her long time friend, managed to see. "Anyway, you meeting someone these days?"

"Let's go to sleep, its late." Said Daniel trying to avoid answering. Sam just smiled at him.

He went to bed at the end of the day with a serious questions. The way Elizabeth ascended, the way she managed to help, the fact she was able to piss the ascended ancients enough to be descended in such a manner. Finally there was a thing of her strange memory loss. It was all freaking him out.

"You were ascended, you should know there's not much to interpret considering the rules." Daniel heard a familiar voice. "Our ways are stable."

"Ok, am I dreaming again?"

"Yes, Daniel Jackson." Now the ancient was visible to him. He was smiling. "I'm Janus."

"The one that…"

"You know me probably for my inventions." The ancient smiled. "And from Elizabeth's memories."

"Yes, yes, you were the one who helped her save the lost city!"

"That would be me."

"Wow." Was all Jackson was able to utter. "I'm doctor Daniel Jackson." He did not know why but felt it necessary to present himself, if only to express his respect.

"You were ascended, twice, as I heard from Oma, and yet you decided to descend." Said Janus calmly. "I know you from your exploits. And I watched you when you tried to decipher my research with one doctor McKay."

"Wait, you watched me?" Asked Daniel a little shocked. "All the time?"

"Not all the time, but yes" said the ancient with a smile "I made a habit in taking care of my work."

"Do you consider Elizabeth Weir your work?" Asked Daniel, when something started to make sense to him. "Was it you? Did you help her ascend?"

"Yes, I did." Janus looked at a very strange expression on Daniel's face. "I followed her path ever since she was captured by the replicators."

"And you interfered when she stepped through that gate into space."

"No."

"What?"

"I did not interfere."Stated Janus. "I just presented her with the opportunity. Ascending act was purely her own."

"No human was able to archieve ascencion without the actual help."

"I just told her of the way."

"Releasing her burden was…" Started Jackson "shutting down the replicator body, right?" Janus just nodded. "But there is still the question of mental advancement and feeling worthy. Last time I spoke with Elizabeth she was quite far from feeling well about herself and I know from her friends that she felt she did much wrong at the end."

"She was able to accept it as just a mistakes. I was able to show her the path she walked and, in grand scheme, she understood how much good she did." Said Janus moving a little. It seemed he was somewhat restless. "I convinced her to see reasons behind her actions instead of the outcomes. And I was happy to feel her want to do much more."

"Ok, Janus, this is…" started Jackson starting to see some bigger picture here.

"End of our conversation this night." Finished Janus for him. "I need to go now and you need to sleep to be able to be rested in the morning."

"Wait!" shouted Jackson when Janus began to fade. "You said for this night… That means you'll be back, right?" Then there was just darkness and Daniel was in deep sleep again.

He woke with a start to the sound of loud knocking on his SGC cabin door.

"Comin'!"

He jumped off the bed and put some clothes on.

"Hey, you forgot?" Asked Sam Carter standing in the doors and smiling. "It's really late for you."

"What time…?" He tried to find any watch.

"Almost 1100. There was a briefing scheduled for 1000 but you did not show so we rescheduled it to 1200." She said. "But you should get up to eat something. The mess will remove breakfast menu in fifteen minutes."

"Thanks, Sam." Said Daniel and quickly grabbed some clothes. Then he closed the door to his room and left for the mess. After some time they were joined by Mitchell. "I must tell you, I had a pretty strange dream this night."

"Jackson," started Mitchell, "we are both used to your strange dreams. Shoot."

Daniel laughed with them wholeheartedly and started to tell them what he learnt from the Ascended. If they wanted to help Dr Weir, and they did, they had to know everything there was.


	15. She is the one part 1

**She is the one – part 1**

_A/N:_

_My exam period is over, at least for now. Still, I have to finish writing my graduation paper (or whatever it is called) so I don't have enough time to write. _

_However, I was very happy to read all the reviews you wrote and it helped me finish this first part of a little fluff chapter. Part 2 would be published as ASAP. I'll try to use every spare moment I have. _

"I will not be able, Dave" said John holding his cell to his ear. "I'm sorry, but I need to be in Washington… yes, job to do… No, nothing bad, in fact I don't want to leave my post, I like it."

"John, what is wrong?" Asked Elizabeth coming closer and putting a chocolate cake on the table in the garden. "You know, you can always leave me for a month, I will be all right."

"No, Melissa, it's not some protection program…" He spoke again to the phone. "I don't want to leave her alone for too long…" Then Elizabeth saw him looking at her curiously and a little questioningly. "If you insist… I will ask her, but I don't know… ok, ok, I'm asking right now." He covered his cell and turned to her. "Elizabeth, would you like to visit my brother and his family two weeks from now?"

"I don't think I should intrude in your family days…"

"You are invited to join me there." He smiled expectantly. "Melissa loves guests, and their children will surely love you."

"If you…"

"Yes, I insist, Liz."

"Don't call me Liz!" She playfully punched him on the arm.

"Then go with me…"

She was visibly trying to avoid agreeing, but he held her gaze. She nodded at last and left to get drinks from the house.

"She agreed, Melissa, yes… Yes, two weeks from now, Saturday morning… I'll call you from the airport, ok?... You will all like her, I'm sure. Mel, thanks…"

They got their bags and waited for less than fifteen minutes until John spotted Dave waving for him.

"Come on." He said and tugged at Elizabeth's hand. "I can see Dave, our transport has arrived."

"John, are you sure?"

"Come on, Elizabeth Weir, great international diplomat, scared of meeting Sheppards family?" He smiled assuringly. "I thought better of you." John took both their bags and lead her towards his brother. He noticed she was really apprehensive and tried not to show being at least slightly worried and scared. John took her hand and sqeezed lightly, earning a thankful look from Elizabeth. When they got out of the car she was even more scared, so he kept her close, to offer some help if needed. She tensed and allowed John to get her even closer. She felt considerably safer with him and it was really much for him. Meeting Dave was very stressful for her. Probably because it was someone from his family and she was not really sure of herself yet. Familiar ground was also really far.

They were approaching the front porch of the house, when the door opened and two little figures went running in their direction. Both soon landed in John's outstretched arms.

"Uncle John," shouted little boy. "Will you take us flying again?"

The little girl just clutched his arm and looked at Elizabeth with reserve. "Who is this?" She asked in a small voice.

"This is my friend, Elizabeth." He smiled and led the girl closer to Elizabeth. "She came with me to meet you all."

Melissa, who was standing at the porch looked at the scene with amusement and curiosity. Her little daughter was not the one to initiate any contact, she was really shy kid who needed to be dragged to any social activity. However, she outstretched her had to a woman whom she saw for the first time in her life. It had to be the fear that Mellisa sensed in the other woman. She was even more scared and shy than the girl.

"I'm Andrea," said John's niece. "Hi."

"Hi Andrea," said Elizabeth smiling. "nice to meet you."

It looked like Andrea took an instant liking to Elizabeth. She grabbed her hand just like her brother did with John. The other soon found itself in Melissa's hand in a very warm greeting. There was no presentation this time, Elizabeth knew who was waiting for them and Melissa recognized the woman from the photo instantly.

Elizabeth saw how strange Melissa looked at her, just like she knew her. She was sure they haven't met and she never heard about Melissa Sheppard before this weekend. Anyway there was something strange in the way she was welcomed.

"Come on, you need to get your things to your rooms." Said Dave taking their bags from the car. "Mel, are they prepared?"

"Yes, come on."

They got two separate rooms upstairs next to each other. Melissa made sure they were the ones from quest rooms that welcomed the rising sun. Just like Elizabeth liked it. John was grateful for that. Mike helped him to get to the kitchen soon after unpacking his things. Andrea must have been helping Elizabeth because he was able to hear a girls laughter from Elizabeth's room.

"I've never seen her so open to a stranger" said Melissa after pushing her son in is fathers direction. "Elizabeth has some gift."

"That would explain why she was able to get on well with Rodney" muttered John and smiled to himself. That was so long ago.

"Who?" Asked Melissa smiling.

"Oh, just one of my… friends from my previous assignment. Big kid, always in need of attention… "

"You're smiling again." She commented.

"What?" John was lost.

"You do that a lot lately. She is the one, I can see it."

"What the hell you're talking about, Mel?" John tried not to understand her meaning. "Ah, the photo! Yeah, it is the same one."

"If you say so…"

"Mel?"

"Take these to the dining room, will you?" She handed him some plates with a strange smile. "And please get my husband to help you, he looks much too fond of the free time. He needs to help just like always.

Just as John left there was a loud noise from the direction of stairs and a minute after there was a small figure running in the direction of kitchen.

"Mom!" There was a happy shriek. "Mommy! Look!" Andrea bolted into the kitchen with her hands in the air showing her mother something in her wrist. "Look what Elizabeth let me wear!"

"Oh my… " Melissa looked at a beautiful piece of jewelry. "Andy, I don't think you should…"

"It's ok." There was a quiet sound from the door. "I used to play with it when I was about her age, it's unbreakable and pretty enough to make a kid love it."

"Ok, Andy" Melissa looked into a hopeful eyes of her daughter. "but you have to give it back today before going to bed, ok? Now go show your father how great you look." Melissa looked at her daughter joining Dave, John and Mike and turned to Elizabeth. "You didn't have to buy her attention. She already took a liking to you without any treats." Mel smiled and handed Elizabeth a cup of herbal tea. "It's quite unexpected, actually, she is usually very shy." There was an unnatural silence when Elizabeth spotted John playing with the kids. "He was their favorite person from day one, really. And they wrapped him over their little fingers just as soon."

"He is good with people if he wants to show what's behind his cocky attitude." Elizabeth said.

"And I thought you were a specialist in politics and diplomacy, not psychology…"

"It's just about watching him interact with people." Smiled Elizabeth. "Wow, this tea is great…"

"John thought you would like it."

"Listen, I'm sorry…"

"What for?"

"I shouldn't be here, It's your family time and…"

"Hey, it's no trouble… and now Andrea has her own favorite person every time John visits." There was a minute of hesitation. "You are going to come with him more often, aren't you? Please?"

"I…" Elizabeth was interrupted by Andrea and Mike who came and took her hands. She managed only to dispose of her mug of steaming liquid on the kitchen counter.

"Thank god…" sapped John laying on the floor. "I love them, Dave, but…"

"I know" said his brother sitting on the couch. "They are Sheppards, remember?"

"Were we like them when we were young?"

"Probably. Aunt Calissa used to say that when we were playing the hell itself broke loose…" both started to laugh. "At least we have some time to recuperate since they started to bother Elizabeth now. By the way, what's between you two?"

"What?" John looked at Dave questioningly. "What are you implying?"

"Nothing. I'm just curious about your relationship, I'm your brother."

"Look, we… I… Elizabeth is just a friend."

"Yeah, right."

"Ok, enough with it. Are you two with Melissa up to something called matchmaking?"

"Do we have to?" Asked Dave with a playful spark in his eye.

"Dave!" John tried to stand and chase after his brother, but slipped on the floor and landed not far from where he resided only seconds before. Dave extended his hand to help him stand and they started to laugh even more than before. "Just don't mention it, ok?" John did not have to elaborate on what shouldn't be mentioned.

When mike came to him to drag him to the backyard to play chase he did not even hesitate. Dave went to help Melissa in the kitchen, so they will be entertaining kids for a while. Elizabeth run from the kids so that it looked she couldn't do it any faster, which action earned her a lot of smile from the children, and from John as well. It was very nice. Then John was caught and chased after her. She lost her footing and he tripped over her. They found themselves tangled in each other on the ground with John's lips dangerously close to Elizabeth's. Their eyes connected for a short moment and then John pulled up and helped Elizabeth to stand. She was flushed and probably a little embarrassed, just like he was.

"Sorry, I should have watched where I was going" she apologized earning a smile in return.

"It was nobody's fault.

"You ok?" He asked. "Nothing hurts?"

"My butt a little, but nothing is broken…" she looked at him playfully and tapped his shoulder "You're chasing again!" He barely noticed her action and so she was far from him when he finally resumed his 'duty'.

"Oh, you minx…" He whispered in her direction. "Just wait until I get you."


	16. She is the one part 2

A/N: Thank you all for reviews, +watch and favs for my story. It's really nice to know you like it.

Sorry for the long wait, I have no time to write right now. I submit just now a chapter written today, it's not really checked for mistakes, so please, don't judge it too harshly.

**She is the one - part 2**

"Don't you think they take long to sleep?" Asked Melissa handing her husband a morning coffe in the kitchen. "I know they rarely have an opportunity to play like that…"

"And our kids can be exhausting…"

"…and our kids can be exhausting, but still…" She kissed him. "You know, sleeping till ten is still kind of unusual if you ask me."

"Just let them, Mel. I'm sure their schedules do not allow them to be as careless as they were yesterday. Have you seen their fall yesterday?" He smiled at her.

"Oh yeah, do you think what I think?"

"Probably, I'm not your husband so long for nothing." He kissed her passionately. "Why don't we go and wake them up before kids think of that?"

It wasn't until few minutes later that they quietly entered Elizabeth's room and found John on the floor beside her bed, holding her hand while she slept.

"Ok, so maybe we should just get the kids somewhere else," said Dave with a wholehearted smile "so they don't disturb them."

"Don't be the kid just now…" Melissa smiled and approached John. "John, wake up…"

"Wha… what time is it?"

"Ten."

Then they all heard a soft mumbling from the bed. Apparently Elizabeth was also waking up. John quickly got up from the floor and instantly felt just how bad this night was for his back and neck.

"Sorry" mumbled Elizabeth looking at him through half opened eyes. "It is my fault."

"What is your fault?" Asked John still not completely awake.

"You… hurting…" She looked around the room and noticed that their hosts left them alone again. "You stayed here because I asked you…"

"I stayed, because I wanted to" whispered John looking her straight to the eye and Elizabeth felt herself blushing.

The moment passed and they just started getting ready to go downstairs. John left to his room. Both came down a little more than half an hour later to find breakfast prepared on the kitchen table. They ate in silence barely looking at each other

Elizabeth just realized that something in her life was off. She remembered feeling something similar after Simon and she started dating, but this time it was different. First and foremost they weren't dating, not even closely, to be direct. She trusted John and relied a lot on his frequent visits. She waited impatiently for every single one of them. She liked his company very much. However, they knew each other for a very short time and there was nothing to indicate that John wanted them to be anything more than simple friends.

John thought about what Melissa implied the day before. Dave did the same, just a lot more bluntly. Elizabeth was very important in his life since he joined the Stargate Programme. Hell, she was the reason he joined it, she managed to persuade not only himself to participate, but also all his superiors that he was the right man to go with them and that he will not be a liability. She fought for him after the first year… But he never appreciated what she has done until he lost her. Until they all lost them. And after all he has been through she just appeared in his life again, blank slate so to speak. He now managed to fill some blanks and help her recreate her previous life. But he also recognized that something changed over all those weeks.

"You finished?" Asked Melissa entering the kitchen. "Because Andrea is getting restless."

"About what?" Asked quietly Elizabeth, looking at John, then turning at Mel. "Do we have something planned I don't know about?"

"You didn't tell her?" Asked Melissa with a glint in her eye. "You didn't, did you?"

"I may have forgotten to mention it…" John confessed.

"Just help Elizabeth gear up and we will meet you outside in, say, half an hour." Melissa smiled and took a big picnic basket and started packing things that were obviously prepared in advance.

"So, John" started Elizabeth, when John dragged her upstairs and recommended wearing the pair of comfortable pants he advised bringing. "A picnic?"

"You can say so…"

When they finally exited the house Elizabeth virtually squealed. John had to push her to make her move towards the rest of their group.

"John! You know I do not ride." She protested. "You know I'm scared of horses."

"That may be the reason I forgot to mention…" John smiled cheerfully to Dave, who must have been already briefed by his wife because he was grinning very openly. "Come on, Liz, I chose you very nice mare and I am going to take care of you. You are going to be completely safe."

"You afraid of ponies, Elizabeth?" Asked Andrea coming forward and keeping tight the reins of a small, chubby pony.

"Ermmm… yes" she admitted. "But I seem to have no choice but to accompany you."

"That's my girl" encouraged John quietly putting his hand on her arm. "Come on, meet Patsy." He introduced Elizabeth to a chestnut mare. "Come, I will help you mount."

After jumping on his saddle John actually instructed Elizabeth how to steer Patsy, how to handle reins and stayed by her side almost entire time it took them to arrive to their destination in the forest clearing. Then he helped her get down. That action provoked a lot of laughter since not only didn't John manage to help her down, he also ungracefully landed on the ground with Elizabeth. They were tangled in each other and it inspired kids to join them on the ground. Melissa felt very strange holding all their four horses and two ponies while her husband indulged in untangling the mass of limbs on the ground. He hesitated a little with Elizabeth and John but finally helped them as well. There was still a basket to be opened.

After Dave secured the horses all gathered on the one huge blanket and one smaller. In fact Melissa discreetly made sure the smaller one was occupied by John and Elizabeth and by them only. The two in question didn't seem to notice her action and ate in companionable silence listening to sounds of forest and, occasionally, smiling at the family life of Sheppards.

"So," started John, "how's the University treating you?"

"Good, actually." Smiled Elizabeth. "I was given one, although pretty big group of students, but the number of those attending my classes is actually much bigger."

"And why would that be?" John suddenly became unusually curious.

"Apparently after five years there are still some rumors circling about my classes."

"What kind of rumors?"

"Some of them make me look like a dragon lady who can burn you alive with unreasonable assignments. Other say my grading is erratic at best."

"Ok, but there must be some of them that depict you a little better if there are many of those who attend…" He stated. "Anyway, what do you do with the extra ones?"

"Some of them just want to prove something, that they can endure me and pass. Those are the ones that signed for my classes first and mostly those are the ones that will get my grades on their reports."

"And the rest?"

"About fifty people are there because they heard about my successes, heard that my classes are interesting or heard that instead of being a theory lover I prefer to keep all assignments as practical as no one else." She smiled. " the first group is already gone, I might add."

"I bet they are…"

"Those who stayed are not going to get official marks from me, but I welcomed them and everything they give me, I check and mark just like works of the others." She confessed. "It's not like I have no time and besides, I like it. They want to learn, so I let them."

"Hmmm…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What?" Elizabeth was intrigued. "Will you tell me already what's that amusing?"

"Just that you seem to love what you do."

"I do, I really do like teaching."

She did not foresee what he had planned just that moment. He took her hand and pulled her up. He led her to her horse and get her up. He made her learn horse riding not listening to her objections. After an hour Elizabeth was finished protesting and eagerly laughing after she was barely able to sit straight because of overdoing it.

"John, you should have remembered it can be wrong to push Elizabeth so hard." Dave spoke to John after they both helped Elizabeth down and on the blanket. "She is not really used to riding. She is going to be in a lot of pain tomorrow. Not to mention she is hardly able to go back on her own." Dave looked at his brother and noticed a smile. "You…"

"Don't say another word."

Dave and Melissa were unable to hide their smiles as they watched John riding behind Elizabeth keeping her from falling. Elizabeth managed to fall asleep during ride home and it required Dave again to help get her down. Then John carried her to her room. He noticed, with much pleasure that she gained weight. It was good. Life was good again.

"And?" Asked Ronon impatiently. "Have you reached him yet?"

"No, his cell is shut." Answered Rodney with a grimace. "I really thought we can get him today on phone at least. I's sorry, Teyla."

"It's not that bad, Rodney, I can tell him another time." Answered the Athosian. "It's not like I'm not going to see him ever again."

"But we thought he can celebrate with us." Added Keller. "It's certainly a big day for you, Teyla. Your first job starts the day after tomorrow."

"First Earth job." Commented the Satedan. "and you are goin' to do fine. Training people is, after all, what you did nearly all your life."

"Training in combat, Ronon."

"What's the difference?"

Amelia smiled, just like Keller, and moved closer to the big man. They were officially considered a couple now and it was much easier now. They used to spend time together every time Ronon had a leave so they finally felt quite comfortable in each other presence despite many differences. Looking at Teyla's job and a perspective for a one for Kanaan, how they both integrated into Earth society, it seemed that life was finally settling for the former Atlantis expedition. One concern that remained was the no-fly, no-sail zone in the nearby area of the City.

Life was good again.


	17. Dark times

A/N:

I am sorry in advance for all the mistakes – this chapter is not betaed and neither it is checked. I just wanted to provide you with at least something until I have time to write more. You are all great readers and I would be very sad If you decided updates are too rare to care about the story ;)

Hope you like it. Again, not really whole story, another two-parter, you can say. Have a nice reading.

**Dark times**

Everything was perfect. Even more than perfect. Too perfect to last much longer. At least that was what Ronon thought before stepping from the armory with Sheppard. Girls were waiting for them in the gateroom.

"So when were you going to tell me that you bought an apartment in town?" Asked John with a wide grin. "Thank god I heard you talking to Beckett."

"I was going to tell you."

"Right, buddy, you certainly were." John punched his friend lightly in the arm. "It doesn't happen to be because your temporary quarters here are not really suitable for guests, does it?" Ronon growled quietly. "Or with certain gate technician…"

"Sheppard!"

"Ok, no more words, I know everything I wanted to."

"And what would that be?" Asked Cadman with smile. "What were you two talking about?"

"Are you not a little too… " Started John.

"Open, sir?"

"Yeah, that's the word." He laughed just like the rest of the team. "Just don't show it in front of the general, will you?"

Hailey doubted general's opinion could change. Sheppard's laid back style of command was widely known throughout the SGC and it was unlikely anyone on base had a problem with that. Especially not Landry, who was able to see how quickly the SGC returned to its happy normalty that was ruined by losing Carter to command of the Hammond.

"Ok, team, you have a go!" they heard Landry on the speakers. "Godspeed." Then they looked, saw a smile from a young gate technician and started another off-world mission.

The planet looked very friendly. The plants reminded John of Athos and he suddenly wished he had been in Atlantis for Teyla's little celebration. She got her first Earth job and he didn't even know yet what it was. Then he remembered he had a great weekend with his family and Elizabeth and that he would have had to leave Elizabeth alone, since she was no longer part of their little close-knit group. She had no clearance and, what's more, no knowledge of those people.

"Colonel Sheppard?" Asked Hailey awaiting his decisions after the gate closed on their end. "Where now?"

"Ah, right…" He cleared his mind and concentrated on their mission. "Let's see what we can find in those bushes in front of us." He pointed forward lifting his P90 to be prepared for any problem that might arise. "UAV showed some ruins somewhere in that direction."

"Any clue for the distance?" Asked Porter.

"Four klicks, so prepare for a nice walk, kids." John put on his sunglasses and started forward. "Porter, you're with me, fighting machines watching our six."

All of them started smiling. 'Fighting machines' became a well known abbreviation for naming the three of them – Ronon, Cadman and Hailey. The title was well deserved since they scored maximum grades during their quals lest month. They were the best on base in all possible tests, including shooting range, physicals and hand to hand combat. While Ronon was sure to beat everyone else, two small women were not really perceived a threat. Porter was not really great, but she was classified much better than at the beginning – John supposed it had something to do with some nights she spent with Ronon in the gym. The biggest surprise was probably John, who scored well, but not really great, considering he was supposed to be one of the best. Mitchell, who scored somewhere in the first ten, teased John about it for almost two weeks after that.

"So, Liz" a blond woman entered her small office with a mischievous smile "who was that man who drove you here today?"

"Emma…" Elizabeth tried to think of something.

"Weir, who was that guy?" A man entered her office a few seconds later.

"Mark… please." Elizabeth stood up and pretended to prepare papers for her class. Then a thought crossed her mind. "Is there anyone who doesn't know I was driven here by my friend this morning?"

"No, I don't think so." Smiled Emma.

"You know, Elizabeth, you are the legendary doctor Weir. The legend herself suddenly shows herself with a really attractive man. Don't expect people to get over with."

"Mark is right, Liz," commented Emma. "You are going to be a center of the rumor mill for a long time to come."

"You about to tell us who he is or do we have to dig his personality on our own?"

"Ok, John is my guardian, I meet with him every other week. That was one of the terms of me leaving psychiatrical hospital."

"Uuuuu… white knight in a shining armor…" Teased Emma.

"I've got to go now" said Elizabeth a little flushed. "You comment all you want now."

Elizabeth left the room in haste holding all her papers and blushing a little. She knew there were talks about her not having a guy and it embarrassed her a little, but she tried not to concentrate on that. Now it will be hard to avoid, the talk. She already noticed people looking at her with a smile. They saw or heard about John already. When she entered the lecture hall she heard some whistles and smiles.

"Ok, dear students. I hope you're all finished with comments on my means of arrival today, because today's topic is very important…"

"Do you see anything?" Asked Cadman. "It was certainly more than those, what, five klicks?"

"I hate those UAVs sometimes" murmured Hailey. "They have problems with defining position on some planets with unusually high natural interference."

"Sheppard!" said Ronon to get his attention.

"What?"

"On our left."

There was a row of columns where Satedan was pointing. It was mostly covered by trees, but what could be seen distinctly reminded them of ancient style. They managed to get there inside of five minutes and momentarily Hailey and Porter started to look through the writing covering the outer walls. John and Cadman sat already bored and Ronon started checking the structure from different angles.

"There's a door here." He stated calmly. "Sheppard!"

"Coming…"

It had to be an ancient place. Ronon tried to open the door but it did not answer to him. John neared the entrance and suddenly the door opened revealing a brightly lit corridor.

"Wow." Whispered Hailey amazed. "This is…"

"Cool, isn't it?" Finished Cadman for her and rushed inside. She was stopped by John's hand. "What?"

"Me first" he answered. "If there is some protection mechanism it needs me first inside."

He was right as it turned out. He was scanned about three steps inside and after verification all walls shimmered and let them all in. They went inside, noticing a thick layer of dust on the shelves lining the walls.

"Is this like Atlantis?" Asked Hailey.

"Never been there?" Asked Cadman and Jennifer confirmed. "Big mistake. Atlantis is different than everything you could imagine, Jen."

"Judging by the look on your face you liked it there."

"You have no idea…" Whispered Cadman smiling. "It was more a home than a posting, you now. Especially when Weir was there."

"I thought more time equals more familiarity."

"No." Said Ronon. "Lantia was home."

"I didn't know doctor Weir," said Porter, "but I heard people saying much good about her. They also seemed to miss her a lot."

"All those who had the privilege to live in her Atlantis do. First losing her, now loosing the city all together. I'm glad I can see familiar people at least." Commented Cadman.

The conversation stopped when they entered a huge hall and noticed an ancient writing lighting up on walls close to where Sheppard stood. Ronon accompanied Hailey to one wall, Cadman went with Porter to another and John walked between those two places so that the text would not fade.

"So, big guy, who is she?" Asked Hailey copying some part of the text from the wall to her data pad and waiting for a translation program to do its job. "And don't even try to tell me that you don't know what I am talkin' about."

"Amelia is a gate technician in Atlantis. I met her in Pegasus. She is my friend."

"Yeah, and I am Goliath."

"Who?"

"Doesn't matter. You two dating?"

"You can say so." He admitted.

"Do you have any plans for the future?"

"Like…"

"Like proposing?"

"Too soon."

"Ok." She accepted his point."

"No more questions?"

"No, why?"

"I just thought…"

"I am just your teammate, you said so yourself."

"I would like us to be something more." He said quietly, only for Hailey's ears. "Amelia and I, I mean"

"Wow…!" Shouted Porter after some kind of pedestal raised from the center of the room. Everyone turned their heads towards the pedestal and John was the first to come closer.

"Sheppard!"

"Don't worry Chewie." He touched the only letter written on the pedestal. "It shouldn't do me any harm right now since I have the gene."

Nothing happened. John and Porter looked a little disappointed. Then it all started. A strange beam shot from the wall with the door towards them. They saw a glowing writing on the pedestal.

"Get down!" Shouted Sheppard and they all started looking for any place to hide. "Heiley!"

"One minute!" Shouted small woman quickly scanning strange glowing signs and murmuring something under her breath. "Got it!"

She launched to the corner and pressed several symbols on the wall revealing a small additional room.

"Here!" She shouted to the rest of the team.

"What the hell is that thing?" Asked John breathless after securing everyone inside the room.

"I think it is a trap made by the Goauld. Designed to kill the Ancients."

"And I activated it…"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Crap. Sorry guys."

Hailey and Porter started deciphering one of the walls in the small room. They managed to find power logs. It looked like they were safe, at least for now, in some kind of command centre for the trap structure.

"We've got problem." Said Jennifer.

"And a big one for that matter." Added Allison. "Looks like the place is powered by a ZPM and a fully charged one. It looks like it can be dangerous for a long time."

John tried to get to the door but didn't get as far as a few steps before he was hit by one of the beams. Hailey managed to get near the pedestal – the weapons behaved like it was designed to kill those who possessed the ATA gene. Others seemed to be safe… until they tried to come close to the pedestal. Then the fire was even heavier.

"Only way would be to get to the pedestal and turn the device off." Which was a suicide mission.

"Ok, let's look for another solution." Said John. "Maybe we can find something."

"John?" Asked Elizabeth seeing him on porch of her house only a few days after their trip to Dave, looking worse than she remembered seeing him. "John, what is wrong?"

Sheppard did not answer, just stepped closer and closed his arms around her. She felt him put his forehead on her shoulder. He was shaking. She also felt a wetness on her shoulder.


	18. Where we feel at home

_**A/N:**_

_Sorry for the long wait for this one, I'm in the process of writing my graduation paper about the construction of a hangar for Boeing 737-500 (calculations mainly) so I rarely have time to write. I'll try to update soon. _

_Thank you all for support and reading. I hope I can keep you all till the end _

_Have a nice time reading._

**Where we feel at home**

She watched him sleep. Actually she watched him sleep on her lap. She saw how exhausted he looked when they stepped inside the house and he almost collapsed against her. She didn't ask what happened. She was sure he would tell her in the right time. Right now she just wanted him to rest as long as he was able to.

She had fallen asleep after an hour. It was understandable since she was tired after several hours of non-stop consultations with her students concerning the newest assignment and a long walk with Sedge just before John's arrival. She woke up next morning with a huge pain in her neck and spine, not to mention her sore knee. She had lost feeling in her tights somewhere through the night. It took her some time to get up without waking and moving John too much. She looked at the big clock standing in a corner of the living room and discovered that she had less than an hour to get to the University. She overslept. She was prepared for her lecture and so she did not need anything else, but she had to make a phone call before leaving.

John woke up to the smell of coffee. He lifted a nice, soft blanket he was covered with and got up. The wave of dizziness washed over him and he was close to falling for a few moments. Fortunately it passed quickly. He walked to the kitchen to find there Susan Weir.

"Good morning, John." She spoke moving to the coffee machine to make another cup. "It's good to see you awake."

"Where's Elizabeth?" Asked John. "Not that I don't want to see you…"

"Elizabeth had to be in work today" she explained. "She called me and asked to look after you until she can be back. She said she didn't want you to be alone when you wake up."

"Thanks." Was all John answered.

Susan handed John a cup with a steaming greenish liquid which he eyed suspiciously. "What is that stuff?" He asked after sniffing the liquid and making a face. "It smells awful."

"It will help you sleep, John." She nodded encouraging him to drink. "Elizabeth asked me to keep you asleep. Drink this and go to your room, I prepared it for you."

"O… ok." He complied and drank the liquid in one long gulp. "Wake me when Elizabeth comes back?"

"If she agrees."

He figured it was the best he could hope for. The liquid was working, he could feel it already – he felt sleepy, so he directed himself to the room upstairs which had been tagged as his. On his way he uncounsciously grabbed the blanket he woke in and shoved it on his shoulders even before getting to the stairs.

Porter was curled in her bed in her team's quarters in the SGC trying to sleep instead of cry. She was failing miserably so far. The images from their last mission kept repeating in front of her eyes. She heard a sligh tap on the door, but just buried deeper inside her military blanket wonting no one to disturb her.

"Allison, can I come in?" No response even though the voice was distinctly familiar and awoke some warm feelings inside of her. Then the visitor just opened the door cautiously and came inside.

"Allison, please, talk to me…" Said Carson as he sat on the bed beside her. "I know it's been hard on all of you, but you haven't said a single word since the debriefing two days ago and you hardly said a word even then."

"She's dead. No talking can bring her back."

"It's not the first time you lost a part of your team, Ali." Carson rubbed her shoulder affectionately. "What is really wrong?"

"I don't know…"

"Why are you so reluctant to talk to me, Allison? It's very strange." Carson was starting to feel unsure.

"Are you not sad about her death?" Porter sat up and looked at Carson. "You were involved with her for a long time, you…"

"It was not me."

"Carson…"

"Ok, I remember feeling much for her even though these are only memories of the original me." He admitted. "But I told you already, I am with you now, she was the past. I cannot change what happened to her, I can only grieve and be content that the rest of you were unharmed. I am very happy that you are ok, Allison."

He hugged her fiercely like he wanted to make sure again that she was whole and unharmed. "I cannot think of what would have happened with me if it was you who didn't come back." He whispered into her ear. "Try to sleep. I will come after my shift ends and take you home."

"Your place?" She whispered when he neared the door.

"What?"

"I don't want to be alone in by apartment."

"My place, Alison, just sleep." He smiled supportingly.

"It should have been me." She spoke reloading her gun.

"Nonsense." He growled to make it through the noise.

"I should have known something was off."

"You couldn't have known. No one could."

"I should have."

They continued shooting until they were left with no more ammo. They hit the showers afterwards and started strolling through the corridors.

"Ronon, Jennifer, wait!" they heard Beckett. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it, doc?"

"I've talked to general Landry. It seems we all have been given two weeks leave because of what happened." Said Carson. "I just thought we could go to the City" he proposed. "Company of friends would be beneficial for all of us. What do you think?"

"Agreed."

"I will ask one of the technicians to get us tickets for the next possible flight." Carson smiled. Ronon just nodded his agreement.

"Are you happy you are going to see Amelia again?"

"Yup."

They walked in silence for some time when Ronon realized something. "Come with us."

"What?"

"Come with us to Atlantis."

"It's not a place for me."

"Nonsense." Ronon stopped and looked her in the eye. "You should see Atlantis, meet people there…" he looked away and whispered at the end "get some place you can call home."

They stood there for a long time holding each other's gaze until Hailey looked down with a small smile. "Okay, I'm going."

Elizabeth came home to see her mother in the kitchen seeping coffee and reading a book. There were some still steaming pots standing on the counter. John was nowhere in sign, especially not on the couch where she left him that morning.

"Hi, mom." She left her shoes in the hall and entered the kitchen. "Is everything okay?"

"John is in his room, sleeping, sweetheart." Susan Weir said and turned her cheek for her daughter's kiss. "I gave him the herbal tea I used to give you when you were younger and couldn't sleep."

"I cannot thank you enough for coming." Said Elizabeth pouring herself a black tea and sitting by her mother. "I had a very important lecture today, but was too afraid to leave John here alone."

"It was no problem. I'm glad I can still be useful sometimes."

"You are always useful, mom, you should know that."

Susan got up, drank the last drops of her drink and went into the hall to collect her coat. "I prepared some dinner for you two. You've got too much on your mind right now to care about cooking and you need to eat." She smiled and kissed her daughter before stepping through the door. "Take care of yourself and take care of John. I will call you tomorrow."

Elizabeth watched her mother go and then went upstairs to check on John. He was tossing and turning on his bed, clutching her favorite blanket close his face. She came closer, sat on the verge of the bed and started stroking his hair.

"John," she whispered trying to calm him down, "it's okay, you're safe here."

"No…" he mumbled in his sleep. "Don't go there!" his voice increased. He was nearly shouting.

"John, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere. " She touched his hand. "Everything is fine."

Suddenly John cried out and caught Elizabeth's hand and clutched it hardly in his own. He didn't want to relinquish it when Elizabeth tried to pried it free. It hurt her physically. But it also hurt her that he was in such distress.

"John, it's all right now." She whispered, caressing his cheek with her other, free hand. "Calm down. It's fine now."

He seemed to relax albeit reluctantly. She took her hand delicately from his and tucked the blanket closer around him.

"We were told yesterday" admitted Chuck. "It's very sad it happened like that."

"Yeah…" Rodney said. He was clinging to Jennifer like he feared she might be taken from him any minute. "She was so… alive."

"I think we felt much too safe here, in our home galaxy now that we are far from the Wraith, with Replicators gone…" Said Keller. "It shocks you can die so suddenly."

"It's good you came here" said suddenly Lorne. "Here is home, we can grieve together."

"I feel like an impostor…" admitted Hailey quietly. "Maybe I should go back to the SGC and…"

"Nonsense!" Amelia Banks cut in coming near Ronon. "You are part of team, you kind of inherited this family." Ronon put an arm around her shoulders. She continued. "Every single one of us, who came here after the expedition's first year probably felt like that. But it is family." She looked at Ronon for approval and he just grunted his agreement.

"Anyway, where's Sheppard?" Asked Evan.

"He left to Washington first moment he could." Answered Carson, gently squeezing Porter's hand. "He didn't look well."

"Why would he go to Washington?" Asked Hailey. "What is there to do instead of coming here."

"Dr Weir will take care of him" said Jennifer with a small smile. "I'm sure of that."

"Dr Elizabeth Weir?" Jennifer looked shocked. "I thought she drifts in space somewhere in Pegasus."

"It's …" started Carson, unsure at first how much he can reveal.

"It's kept secret by the SGC" answered Evan. "But as Amelia here put it, you are family now, and in Atlantis it is the worst kept secret by now. She ascended and pissed the other guys so much they descended her." He said and gulped a large portion of beer brought for all of them by Amelia. "But not before she helped us get here and saved all our asses."

"She manipulated the ZPM output to help control the wormhole drive and landing of the City." Chuck explained the technical part for a little woman. "She managed to fully charge the ZPM afterwards also."

"She did that?" Hailey seemed shocked.

"They punished her by descending her in the collapsed, flooded part of the city, where there were no sensors functioning." Added Lorne. "She would be dead was it not for an Ancient named Janus who appeared to dr Jackson and alarmed him of the situation. Sheppard found her."

"The problem is she has no memories of the last five years." Said Keller. "She is kept away, deemed a security risk."

The silence that fell was definitely uncomfortable. Surprisingly the situation was rescued by Rodney, who suddenly blurted out. "We decided on a date."

"Date, what date?" "Asked Carson.

"Our wedding date." Explained Jennifer. "We want it to be in two weeks – first free date we could muster."

"Slept well?" Asked Elizabeth when John came down to the kitchen looking much better than the last time she saw him. "You certainly seem better."

"I am… " he admitted "…a little."

"Sleep does wonders for one's mind and soul." She said and handed him hot tea. "Don't worry, it's not my mother's brew, it's normal tea."

"Thanks."

"John?" she started after a minute of hesitation. "Is there someone you can talk to about what happened?"

"I don't need a shrink to patronize me." He spat angrily.

"I'm not talking about a psychiatrist, John." She came closer and looked into his eyes. "I thought more in terms of a friend you can turn to, speak to, so you can get whatever it is off your shoulder."

"Get of me!" He shouted. "All of you."

Elizabeth saw tears glimmering in his eyes as he stood up and stormed out of the kitchen angrily.

"What?" Asked Rodney the next day when Jennifer came back with her refill of coffee during breakfast.

They commandeered the biggest table available in the mess hall but since the newest addition to their "family" it started to grow small again. Rodney and Jennifer were sitting very close, just like Ronon and Amelia. Carson and Porter kept some distance, but it was still small one. Hailey took place to the other side of Ronon and was flanked by Lorne from the other side. They've seen each other briefly for a number of times before, in the SGC. The last arrivals this morning were Teyla and Kanaan with little Torren John, who thankfully preferred to play on the floor near his mother.

"I said it seemed Radek proposed yesterday afternoon." Said Lorne. "Whole scientific department couldn't contain their amusement this morning when I went by the lab and the lower level." He chuckled and bit into his pancake.

"He didn't even have a girlfriend!" said Rodney. "I would have known!"

"Don't take it wrong, Rodney," started Carson, "but you would not." Then he turned to Lorne. "By the way, any word on who is the lucky lady?"

"I may have heard a few rumors…" he teased and looked with a smile at Hailey.

"We can discuss it over poker, tonight, ladies" proposed Keller. "All of us" she looked pointedly on Hailey. "And" her expression sobered up immediately "it can be our form of honouring Laura. It was, after all, her idea to start those 'girl poker nights'. Every one of us experienced them, even Weir attended when time allowed her."

Teyla just nodded her appreciation for the idea. She had tears in her eyes by now, just like the rest of them. It was a great blow to their happiness to lose some as close to all like Laura.

Ronon noticed with contentment that his new friend didn't ask this time if she was supposed to be there. She finally understood that she was adopted and it must have felt very good especially now that she desperately needed a new family.


	19. I just want to be happy

_**A/N:**_

_I wanted to thank (again) for all the comments you took time to write. Especially thank you for those great insights that can help me improve my writing._

_To clarify – I liked Cadman very much and was sad TPTB gave her such a small part in the series. She was perfect for my story and she was sadly perfect for being dead – the closer character is to everyone the more devastating their death is. _

_So, have a good time reading and I hope I can provide the next chapter very soon. For the next two weeks I have to prepare for my exams, but after that I plan to write a lot _

**I just want to be happy**

To say Elizabeth was worried was generally an understatement. A huge understatement. She was worried about noon. Now, late morning, she was beyond worried, closer to panic actually. John has left in the afternoon without taking so much as a coat. All his things stayed in his room. He couldn't get very far without money or documents, yet he still didn't come back. She waited all night for him.

When she heard the door close she jumped on her seat. She took off to the hall just to see him come towards her. She stopped and watched him closely. He didn't seem to have any injuries. He was fine. When that thought dawned on her she felt some tears well in her eyes.

"John…"

He must have noticed her distress because his expression softened even more and he closed the distance between them and encircled her with his arms. Then he put his face into her hair and started gently stroking her back.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth." He whispered into her hair just barely loudly for her to hear. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to worry over me so much."

"It's ok, as long as you come back ok."She said happily through her tears. "Are you ok? Did it help you?"

"I will be ok, Elizabeth," he looked her in the eyes "I will be ok very soon. Can we talk?"

"Let me get some coffee first." She said detaching herself from his embrace and pushing him lightly in the direction of living room."

When she entered the living room a minute later with two cups of steaming hot coffee he was leaning on the couch and holding a warm blanket for her to come under. She handed him the cup and curled into his embrace under the blanket. It felt just right.

"She was my teammate." Started John after they were both comfortably seated. "Her name was Laura and she was 38. She was formerly in the Marine core, but transferred to the Air Force. She was brilliant and caring and funny and …" He stopped like he couldn't find a proper word. "We've met more than four years ago. She was a great companion. Had an ability to lighten most of the situations. Her ideas saved my ass a few times."

"She must have been quite a woman."

"She was." He agreed with a smile.

Elizabeth waited for John to talk about what happened. She didn't want to push him since he was the one to come to her and offer this information by himself. He was silent for a linger while and then he started again.

"We were trapped. On our last mission. Some trap leftover from one of our long dead adversaries. We were trapped and she sacrificed herself to shut the damn thing off." He spoke the last sentence with a very tight voice.

Elizabeth sensed his distress and just cuddled more into him. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It shouldn't have been her."

"It shouldn't be any of you, John." Said Elizabeth with a certainty. "What happened was nobody's fault."

"I was the commanding officer and it was me who activated the trap."

It was the worst problem in this whole situation. He should have never activated the device in the first place. And he should have been the one to figure a way to get them all out safely.

"Would you have succeeded in freeing you all if it was you who tried?" She asked after a quite long while. Elizabeth all right, always trying to get to the most important part.

"No." He admitted. He was the one the machine targeted. He would have been dead as soon as he went out of the hiding. "I would have archieved nothing." He said truthfully.

"Then she was right in what she did." John felt Elizabeth became more and more relaxed and caught her mug just in time to put it down. She was getting more and more sleepy. He could understand her desire to sleep, she did, after all, spend the night worrying for him. "Because of what she did you're still here…" she mumbled before succumbing to sleep.

John just kissed her temple, covered them both more comfortably with a blanket, put down his own cup and closed his eyes. He was just as tired after a night of wandering through the nearby area. For now he felt at ease. He could sleep again, after many problematic nights. It wasn't long until he was asleep as well.

They woke up somewhere in the afternoon. John asked Elizabeth not to prepare anything to eat, just to prepare herself for an evening out. They walked through the park for almost an hour until John led her to a restaurant she had never visited before. He confessed he found out about it last night when he started wandering without a purpose and instantly took a liking to it. She had to agree that the place was beautiful.

"It seemed so calm when I saw it." He commented. "There were candles burning and I think they gave me some sense of warmth."

"I can see what you felt" she said looking through the window into the restaurant.

"Come on." He led her through the wooden door and took her coat handing it to the man awaiting at the entrance to the actual room. "I made a reservation when you were changing." He smiled and told his name to the waiter, who led them to a small table near the window. It was a cosy place, shielded from the rest of the room, from the noise and crowd. They didn't talk for a long while. It was only after they decided on their meals when John spoke first. "I need to apologize."

"What for?" Asked Elizabeth without a clue. "If it if for the stupid stunt you pulled yesterday evening I told you it was okay already…"

"It's not the point." He interrupted. "I want to apologize for appearing on your doorstep and taking your time without any warning or concern for your plans."

"You are welcome in my home whenever you like to visit and I am sure I told you that at some point at least." She smiled over a glass of wine that was earlier brought by the waiter. "And I am glad you thought I was trustworthy enough, John."

"Anyway, I know I should have called first. I know you canceled some lectures for me and I am really sorry for your inconvenience." He looked really sorry.

"John…"

Their conversation was interrupted because of the meal that was brought for them. They ate in silence they were quite unable to describe, not looking in each other's eyes. It was when they were waiting for their desserts that Elizabeth managed to ask a question that has been nagging her for some time.

"John, why did you came to me" she asked. "Why me?"

He just looked at her for a long while.

"Because I wanted to be happy…" he just said.

Elizabeth didn't try to decipher the meaning behind his words and his cocky smile. She just thanked the waiter for the dessert the man just put in front of her. They ate in silence again. This time it was very different. They looked in each other's eyes and smiled a lot. It seemed something shifted since last evening in a very nice direction.

This Girls' Poker Night in the City of Atlantis was the saddest one ever. Keller, Teyla, Amelia and Porter did their best to explain the idea to Hailey and the little woman seemed to catch it very fast. Although they have never met in such a sad circumstances the game and the basic point of the event seemed to work out anyway.

"So," started Teyla "how are things between you and Ronon, Amelia?"

"Actually…" Amelia started with a smile "very good."

"How very?" Asked Keller, shuffling the deck again.

"It's not really official, but we started living together." She admitted blushing a little. "At least when he isn't in the SGC…"

"And he likes it a lot…" commented Hailey.

"How do you know?" Asked Keller curiously. "He tells you such things?"

"Jennifer and Ronon became best friends very quickly" revealed Allison. "They hit it off about the time of their first sparring." She smiled and grinned even more after looking in her cards. "Since then they were called 'killing machines' and were almost able to read each other's minds."

There was a long silence and then some whining when Hailey collected another chocolate bar and a few lollipops after winning them. Sweets, just like alcohol, she was informed, were traditional winnings for the 'girls poker nights'. The tradition started at the beginning, when the Dedalous brought such things rarely and in insufficient quantity to last most of them.

"We talked with Woolsey today." Offered Keller. "We wanted him to know about the wedding."

"And?" asked Amelia impatiently after a few long moments. "What did he say?"

"Actually, he offered us to hold a ceremony here, in Atlantis." She said. "If there were no guests from outside the Stargate Programme."

"And?" demanded Porter.

"We think it could be managed. Since my father was given security clearance before I left for Atlantis and Rodney's sister managed to visit Atlantis…"

"And friends?" asked Hailey.

"I was not a party animal in school and I kind of fell back from the face of the Earth for a long time for the Atlantis, so…" she looked at all of them "basically all my friends are expedition members."

"And since McKay doeasn't have friends…" joked Porter.

"Allison!" Teyla lightly punched her arm. They all started to laugh from the unsaid comment and did so until Teyla shared her observation.

"It used to be like that from the beginning, you know…" she said. "It was just Like Laura wanted it – a lot of gossip, smile, laugh and sharing common funny things about others."

They played again in companionable silence until Porter wined and gathered little vodka bottles from the stack.

"What's wrong with Ronon, anyway…?" Asked Porter. "I would have thought that after all this he would have wanted to have someone… and I mean officially."

"I think he still thinks of Melena, the woman from Sateda who died in a culling." Amelia explained. "He WAS involved in her very much and it seems he sees our bond as something that can diminish that relationship."

"Men…" sighed Porter "so much thinking, so little good ideas…" And if the alcohol they started drinking was enough, this comment put them back in a good mood.

It was a beautiful sunrise over the great City of Atlantis and it would be a shame to miss it. Richard Woolsey stood on the grand balcony outside the control room and watched the colorful sky. But he was not as comfortable as he would have liked. It was something that Samantha Carter warned him about just after he took the position.

'It is not our balcony, mr Woolsey, you must remember that. This balcony lost its owner and you will be watched if you use it well every time. Even when the crew is not watching there is still some strange presence over there. The city has a soul and chooses its inhabitants. It can drive you away if you do not pass by her standards. And the balcony is a special place.' She said to him in a personal message.

He remembered his first month in Pegasus, when all the doors and other … things… seemed to work against him. There were times when the doors to the balcony just wouldn't open. But there were times he sought solace and the balcony seemed to open without prompt as if it was inviting him. It usually helped to think of Weir to get the doors open when they did not want to cooperate. He discovered that about a month before return to Earth and it was one of the strangest things about the City he discovered. He could swear Atlantis missed her first human leader.

A movement in the corner of his eve caused Richard to look on one of the small balconies on the right. He could recognize the big figure of Ronon Dex. The Satedan warrior was talking to a gate technician, Amelia if Richard remembered correctly, and then kneeled.

"What the hell?" Woolsey snapped quietly. "What has happened with all those people?"

Richard Woolsey looked at Amelia Banks throwing her arms around big Satedan's neck. There was no glint, so he suspected it was not about a proposal, but seemed important enough. He knew about the supposedly secret relationship between the two. He was kind of happy about people pairing off which was surprising given his earlier objections. But after coming back to Earth he found one of Weir's practically personal letters. The one about the need to loosen some of the regulations concerning relationships. It was written just before her demise. She did foresee this situation. Richard saw how much more happy Amelia looked after Ronon, how much McKay changed since Keller.

It was a little depressing that he was, it seemed, the only one without a romantic relationship. He was a little jealous, he could admit it as well. He was, but it didn't really make it difficult for him to smile and be happy for Ronon and Amelia when the next day the big man kissed her in public for the first time.

In the next chapter:

Preparations for the wedding, some serious fluff&slush as well as serious kissing, I have to make this story worth of this T I put there in the beginning . And some John/Rodney good old bickering.

Future chapters:

Some weddings, new, very important discoveries in Atlantis and many more.


	20. The big step

**_A/N:_**

_Ok, so there is chapter 20. Now my graduation exam is only days away and I plan to post more regularly and more frequently, especially since the story is nearing the end. I hope you like this one._

_Lots of fluff&slush, kissing, cuddling, sparky..._

**The big step**

The morning after their dinner proved to be quite different. Pleasantly different. A long sleep, nice coffee smell and that kiss. John came down to kitchen and kissed her lightly on the lips. Then smiled and took coffee cup from Elizabeth's hand. It was unusual but very nice. And it was just the first of many that day. John used all the possibilities, every time he was near her was enough cause for a quick, sweet, chaste kiss. The day was like a dream. They took Sedge for a walk in the park, walking with joined hands, they even ate ice cream.

It was just after they came home from the second long walk that day that his cell phone started ringing. John took it out from the pocket of his jacket and leaned forward to kiss Elizabeth on the lips a little harder before answering the call.

"Sheppard"

"_Hi…" The voice was really familiar. "Look, John, it's me, I…"_

"Rodney! Nice to hear from you." John started to walk towards the garden. "How are you?"

"_Good, actually. Listen, Sheppard… there is a thing…"_

"Rodney?"

"_What?"_

"Why do you babble?"

"_I do not babble!"_

"You do."

"_Do not."_

"Do." They started to argue.

"_Ok, I do." _

"So, why?"

"_I wanted to invite you to my wedding."_

"A wedding?" Sheppard was a little shocked by now. "Ok, why wasn't I informed, I don't know, a least a month before?" John was a little disappointed.

"_Because we decided on a date about a, what, day ago?"_

The familiar bickering was very refreshing.

"_Look, Sheppard, I just want you to come. Jennifer wants it too. And Radek."_

"Radek?" The last part of information was probably the strangest one. "Zelenka has exactly what to your wedding?"

"_What does he have to his wedding?"_

"His wedding?"

"_You don't know?" Rodney seemed really shocked. "Rodney is getting married the same day I am."_

"Really? Radek? Radek Zelenka?" John was unhealthily curious by now. "After the huge crush he had. He had a time he didn't take eyes from Elizabeth. Who is the lucky lady, anyway?"

"_You wouldn't have guessed, would you. He actually asked… Wait, LUCKY lady?"_

"Rodney!" Growled John. "who?"

"_Kusanagi."_

"As in Miko Kusanagi?" Sheppard smiled. "The little Japanese with huge glasses and virtually no self-confidence?"

"_Yes, yes, the same."_

"And when did that happen?"

"_I have no idea. I just found out myself."_

"Wait, you said his wedding. I was just under impression it was your wedding…"

"_It is my wedding!" Rodney shouted so loudly that John had to get the phone far from his ear. "We both have a wedding. Together. Double wedding."_

"Sounds nice." Commented John with a nod. "And where would that be, that double wedding?"

"_Atlantis."_ Answered the scientist. _"We were given an agreement from Woolsey to hold the ceremony here as long as we don't invite anyone without the clearance."_

"That's nice of him."

"_Yes, it is."_ He agreed. _"So, you coming?"_

"I… I don't know… there is a small problem, you see, with that clearance and Elizabeth doesn't have it anymore…" He was saying the last sentence quietly, so Elizabeth wouldn't hear it. "And me, going to your wedding, without her, just doesn't seem right."

"_So, you're not coming?"_

"Listen, just give me some time to think about it, ok?" John asked. "I'll try to figure this one out."

Elizabeth was not purposely listening to John's conversation. She just happened to be close enough to overhear at least some of the conversation. She was not really comfortable with what had developed between her and John. Or maybe not so much with what but with how fast it had happened. How fast and how completely. One day they were a little awkward around each other and the next they hold hands and kiss and it feels just right. And now she knew he would stay with her instead of going to his friend's wedding. It was a little scary.

They were lying on the couch cuddled together after a nice dinner together when Elizabeth brought out some of her thoughts. She needed to set some things straight.

"You should go, John" she said, when she felt his hand sneak under her blouse.

"Go where?" He said kissing her cheek near her ear.

"To your friend's wedding." She clarified for him. "I heard your talk, unintentionally."

"I should stay, I like it here" he said moving lower and kissing her neck. "Without you it's not going to be fun…" He moved her collar with his hand to get to another patch of skin on her arm.

"You should go and have fun, you know?" She smiled and moved her hands to his hair. "I don't want to hold you here. I heard the part about my clearance and it's the main problem, isn't it?"

"Elizabeth…" He growled.

"Just trust me, ok? I will be okay, you will be back."

"I won't be. I've got a free time until the wedding and then I have to go back to do my job." He whined. "It would be two days less with you." He moved his hand from her side to her back and higher.

"And you would be back after two weeks, won't you?" She took his head in her hands and kissed him hard. "I can wait that long. I doubt, however, that you can replay your friend's wedding… And you may forever regret not being there." She kissed him again, long this time.

John did not answer the un asked question, just took her blouse and moved it over her head. Then moved his hand under her shirt kissing her neck and collarbone intensely. Elizabeth in turn took time threading her fingers through his hair.

"John?"

"Yes?" he mumbled still engrossed in kissing her flesh.

"I thought we were going to watch a movie…"

John didn't remember a day when he woke up so relaxed and full of energy. He jogged down to the kitchen to find it empty despite the hour being quite late. He figured Elizabeth was sleeping peacefully after their late evening movie. They eventually got to the point of watching the movie and after that they went to sleep in their own rooms. There was no need to rush things too much. He didn't want Elizabeth to feel compelled to do anything so he just stopped at some point and just hold her tight through the movie.

John waited for some time, then made himself a cup of coffee and then waited a little longer. After the clock announced it being eleven he started wondering. It was way too late for Elizabeth to still be in bed. He walked to her room and cautiously opened the door. She was not in the room. Actually her bed looked like it was not really used last night. John replayed their conversation from the previous evening and recalled that she spoke of some papers she had to mark and he headed to her study.

He walked into the study and noticed immediately that the lights were on and that the desk was full of papers. Then he recognized Elizabeth's form slumped with her head and arms on it. Still with a red pen in her hand.

Red. The color she wore almost every day for three years in Pegasus Galaxy. The color probably everybody remembered her in.

John crouched on her left side and touched her shoulder lightly.

"Elizabeth…" he whispered to gently wake her. "Elizabeth."

She just mumbled some words he could not understand.

"Elizabeth, wake up." He nudged her and got up to help her up. "You need to go to bed."

"I..." she mumbled weakly "still have work to do. I need to finish it first." She began to move a little like she was trying to work again, but John was stubborn in his opinion.

"Enough. You need my help." Saying that he gently pulled her back so that she was sitting again and took her in his arms. "You are going to sleep, you stupid woman."

He took her to her room and with enough ingenuity to last him for two missions pulled the covers up before laying her on the bed and covering her fully. She worked through the night, he suspected. She didn't change a bit since she was in Atlantis. He left her to sleep and came down to prepare something good for breakfast.

By the time Elizabeth finally awoke he managed to make something for lunch as well. She was tired, just like he expected, so they stayed home the whole day. John offered to take Sedge for a short walk to let Elizabeth sleep some more. Apart from the walk he accompanied her when she worked on marking students' papers. He just sat in her study, in the nice armchair near the fireplace reading one of her books. To be exact he tried to read. He stole glances at her and marveled at how concentrated she could be. He would be bored stiff by the time of lunch and when she offered him the same activity to fill the afternoon he declined. She gave him a Sudoku book so he was able to pass the time. He made it only after she promised to finish before dinner and to watch another movie with him in the evening.

After two days spent entirely with Elizabeth he was sure he had it right. He was not going to lose her again. Since he decided to go to Rondney's and Radek's wedding he was going to make the most of the time together before he had to go. So he just told Elizabeth he had something to do and left, kissing her passionately.

When he came back he noticed one more coat in the hall. It turned out Susan Weir chose this particular day to check on her daughter.

"Perfect!" He smiled widely.

"John!" Welcomed him the older woman with a smile and a hug.

"Welcome, Mrs Weir." He hugged her equally hard.

"I will go, leave you two alone." Said Mrs Weir standing up from her chair.

"No!" protested John. "Stay with us for dinner, will you?"

Both Weir women looked at him surprised. He just came closer to Elizabeth, put an arm around her waist and leaned in to lay a sweet, chaste kiss on her lips. Then he looked at Susan seeking any sign of displeasure or outward protest. The woman just smiled. His heart rose, he had a chance in what he planned.

He sought out Mrs Weir when Elizabeth went to her room to freshen up before dinner. They talked for a short time and when Elizabeth came down and entered the room she saw her mother crushing John in her arms with tears streaming down her face. She wanted to ask what happened to make her so sad, but when her mother released John she noticed a huge smile on her face.

"Hey." She announced her presence. "I think the dinner is ready." She pretended not to notice the strange situation. John was grinning and her mother was smiling. And both were looking at her like they had some secret. She knew she would be informed sooner or later, so she let it go.

They ate and talked and smiled and laughed a lot. John was getting more and more nervous throughout the whole meal and at the end, when he helped the women bringing the dishes to the kitchen he almost managed to crash and he was thankful when Mrs Weir proposed that she brought the tea to the living room. She must have known how unsettled he was and how much destruction was he capable of. He could sincerely say that he didn't remember such a fear before. Even when he was flying for his death during the siege of Atlantis. Elizabeth must have been suspecting something because she was eyeing him suspiciously.

He decided to wait a little after the tea was served. He noticed that his cup was filled with something else. He guessed Elizabeth's mother had something to do with the content. She smiled at him encouragingly and he decided the tea must have been something for anxiety. After drinking all of it he made a decision to follow through with his plan.

"Elizabeth, I need to talk with you." He stood up and came closer to her. "There is a very important matter I need to ask you about."

"John, you doesn't sound well." She was concerned. She looked at her mother and saw a knowing look. Her mother knew what was that about and was, apparently, John's ally in it. "What is it."

"Elizabeth Weir, will you do me a honor of becoming my wife?" he asked after kneeling down before her and taking her hand.

Elizabeth was speechless.

"Elizabeth?" Asked John after the silence stretched for more than a minute. "If you don't want to…" He wanted to back off, but she cut into his sentence.

"Yes." She whispered with a small smile.

"What?"

"Yes, John Sheppard, I will be your wife" she managed to say before he swept her off her seat and into his arms.

Susan Weir just sat there and tried not to cry too much.

John put Elizabeth down and reached with his hand to his pocket and retrieved a velvet box. Elizabeth looked at it with amazement. He took a tasteful gold band with a small diamond on it.

"John, you shouldn't have to…"

"I wanted to do it properly." And he kissed her long and sweet until she was breathless. "And it seemed elegant enough for you."

They were approached by Susan, who sat between them and hold them both at the same time. Then she stood up and with tears in her eyes turned to leave.

"I will leave you two lovebirds alone." She said wiping tears from her smiling face. "I'm so happy for you both."

They were sitting on the couch and kissing after that just enjoying the simple fact of being engaged. It was Elizabeth again, who started a talk with a serious face.

"John, those friends of yours that are getting married…"

"Rodney and Radek, what about them?"

"I knew them, didn't I." It was definitely not a question on her part. "They are from that part of my past that I don't remember?"

"Elizabeth…"

"You knew me then, didn't you?" It was asking for a conformation. "Please, don't lie to me."

"I met you five years ago and knew you for three years, seen you every day for three years." He answered truthfully. "Then we all lost you in action. And then we lost you again and again…"

"Did you love me then?"

"What brought this on, Elizabeth?"

"Just answer."

"I think so… I just didn't realize it fully." He admitted as much for her as for himself. "I didn't know until I heard they've taken you to that institution."

"Would you be there if I was anyone else?"

"Probably." He said. "But I am here because I love you. What difference does it make if I did before?"

"You love another me, John. That's the difference." She looked him in the eye. "I am not who you love, maybe you should reconsider…"

"No." He stated, taking her head in his hands and locking his eyes with hers. "I have fallen in love with you again after all of this had happened. And I know my feelings now. And after losing you for a number of times I'm not going to make another mistake of letting you go." He was talking with conviction even he didn't know he had. "I love you and want to spend my life with you. Does that answer your fears?"

She nodded without conviction.

"Come on, you're tired." He stood up and gave her a hand. "Let's get to bed."

This time he led her to his room and to his bed. They took a shower, separately, and cuddled in his bed before succumbing to sleep. John watched her close her eyes only then allowed himself to do the same. Just before falling asleep he managed to hear a faint 'I love you' mumbled sleepily by the woman comfortably tucked in his arms.


	21. Anxiety and guests

_**A/N:**_

_My dear readers, I'm happy to say that next chapters will probably be published regularly from now on, to the end of the story, which is nearing. I hope you like the rest of it._

**Anxiety and guests**

Radek was nervous. It was less than a week to his wedding and he and Rodney were having a really bad time coping with the anxiety. They were not really useful in the control room right now. All the preparations for wedding were going smoothly with Jennie Miller, Jennifer and Miko at the helm. The three women took over Atlantis just after Jennie's arrival and there was no one willing to go into their way. Woolsey seemed rather pleased with the situation as he sat in his office doing something on his computer and listening to some classical music.

Since the two of them had nothing to do they set to do some very important stuff in their department. Rodney was currently working on some ZPM research and Radek just finished power consumption statistics.

"I will head to the north pier to check on this damage from the landing" Said Radek after packing his computer to his backpack along with some sandwiches. "We didn't really have time to go there since our return."

"Good, good" answered Rodney without looking in Radek's direction. "Just do not destroy anything, ok."

Radek growled but said nothing.

The area he was walking through was visibly flooded during the landing. The sensors were obviously down in the area. And the light he could muster was scarce. And it smelled fault and was damp in there. It was still preferable to what was happening in the control room.

The scientist entered a partially flooded room and noticed a piece of equipment, ancient by the look of it, on the floor. It was small enough to pick it and it turned out it was unbelievably light, so he decided to take it back to his lab on his way back. The letters on the thing looked a little familiar, but it was not the time to explore it. Radek just took a photo, noted the section and level and went further to inspect the damage.

"Elizabeth" called John from the garden. She was just leaving house carrying a tray with tea and cakes. He took it from her, set it on the grass and kissed her. "We need to talk, you know."

"I don't like that tone of voice coming from you." She said sitting on the blanket he prepared. "It suggests some problems."

"It's not the problem, rather a difficulty." He commented.

She took one of the slice of apple pie and started to eat it. "So, say what's the difficulty." She leaned into him and closed her eyes.

"It's about us."

"That much I figured."

"I don't want to be so far from you."

Elizabeth tensed. She lifted up, turned her face to him and looked into his eyes.

"I don't think I can do a long distance thing." He continued. "I don't want to."

"I don't want it too" she admitted "but we have our lifes, our responsibilities, John. It's hard to just leave them and there is no to keep them both and be together all the time."

"That's what I meant by 'difficulty', Liz." He started stroking her cheek. "We will have to figure it out eventually, you know." He turned her and made her lean into him again.

"I will have you every two weeks…"

"If I am back from a mission by then…"

"And there are phones, video conferences…"

"Not tactile thing, Elizabeth." He started kissing her neck. "I will miss it, you know."

He was kissing every patch of bare skin he could reach. It was an activity he practiced every free moment they sat together. At some point he just stopped.

"Look, Elizabeth…" he started. "The thing is I already thought about it."

"John?"

"I'm going to retire from the Air Force after the wedding."

"You can't!"

"I can find something to do here and you can keep your job, and …"

"John, stop!" Elizabeth turned to face him. "I won't let you do that."

"What?"

"I know how you talk about what you do, John. I know it's more than a job, it's your life." She spoke leaning back a little. "I'm not going to take that from you. If it comes to that I can just move to Colorado Springs, we could find a house there."

"Your job…"

"Is just a job." She cut him out. "I was offered some consultations for the UN already, I can do it from Colorado, I will lose nothing. You lose everything. I cannot be the reason you leave what you love."

"To gain something, mind you…" he tried another tactics.

"Nevertheless…" she kissed him lightly. "I can start again, I did it recently. You cannot." She smiled. She was not going to let John sacrifice everything he did only for her to keep a job she liked. "Let's just get to the sweet part, okay? We will cross that bridge when we come to that." She took one of the slices and handed it to him. "We will figure everything out."

"Meredith!" There was a shouting heard throughout the Ancestral City. "Meredith Rodney McKay, show yourself right this minute!"

"Are you sure you're doing it right?" Asked a little voice from behind the woman. "You sound like you were talking to a child, Jeannie."

"I am, Miko." Said Jeannie pointedly. "He is more childish than you know… Mer!"

"Have you found them yet?" Asked Jennifer coming closer. "We really need them to get those clothes checked. I don't want my husband to stand there with his suit in the wrong size. And I doubt Miko wants that either…"

"Radek is in his lab" answered the little woman. "I sent him to the briefing room already."

"Good." Jennifer smiled. "Maybe you should go there help him, we will find Rodney in no time."

"Easier said than done." Whispered Jeannie after Miko has left. "He really didn't like the idea of that part of preparations."

"Have you checked Janus' lab?"

"What?"

"It's in the lower levels. We should check there."

The wedding, it seemed, was a big thing. There were much more guests than anyone expected. Jeannie and Jennifer prepared a list of those they needed to invite but never suspected that everyone would show up. The crews of the Dedalous and the Apollo seemed to delegate just about everyone they could spare for a day and Ellis and Caldwell made sure to be there in flesh also. In fact Caldwell seemed to be accompanied by Lindsey Novak to this event. Landry was there too. One of the last guests was general Jack O'Neill with Samantha Carter on his arm. The pair, unlike most of the others arrived in Atlantis by ship instead of beaming down. But it was the last arrival that made Rodney smile. John Sheppard, clad immaculately in a black suit that was just right. He arrived by boat also, the same in fact in which general and Sam arrived.

"Sheppard!" exclaimed "Rodney when he spotted the man in his room. "You came."

"Yeah, I'm here."

"I… I feared you would not show up an my wedding." Rodney blurted.

"I was just enlightened that I would never stop regretting not being here."

"It's like a family affair, you know" said Rodney and Sheppard had a vague feeling that the scientist was close to tears. "And the family should be all here together. And you know, Atlantis is family…" he whispered. "I just wish Elizabeth was here."

"she knows."

"What?"

"She knows she knew you. It was she, actually, who made me see the need to come here."

"Oh…"

"But enough of that, Meredith, you're getting married today." Sheppard grinned. "Nervous?"

"Like hell." McKay admitted.

"Have you seen Novak?" Asked Jack after handing a glass of wine to Samantha. They were waiting in the Gateroom for the start of ceremony. Everything was ready, everyone was just waiting for the brides and grooms who were to appear very soon. "she looks…"

"Stunning is the word, Jack." Smiled Sam. "She looks absolutely stunning. Who would have though…"

"You know, I can pick at least one woman more stunning in the room." He whispered near her ear.

"Amelia Banks?" Sam teased.

Jack looked her over from head to toe and Sam blushed furiously ."Do not ogle me, please." She spoke in low volume so that no one had heard her aside from Jack. "At least not in such a crowd."

Jack took a glass of wine and smiled at no one in particular. There was a murmur in the crowd. It seemed the grooms have arrived.

The whole ceremony was probably one of the most eccentric any of the guests attended. Being wed in the Ancient City of Atlantis, with Ronon and Carson as best men and Teyla as one of the bridesmaids, with a minister as well as general standing at the head of the stairs. Both the brides looked stunning in matching white dresses. Both grooms were obviously brought under their watchful eyes because they looked really well clothed.

The service was short and meaningful, well spoken words of general Landry made them all smile after that and the cake bought for the occasion was really big enough to feed every single one of the guests. Both married couples started mingling with the guests as soon as the cake was given out, Rodney dragged by Jennifer, Radek rather leading Miko.

"So, colonel" started Sam approaching John with Jack. "How are things in the SGC?"

"Nice." He replied matter-of-factly.

"What Sam wanted to ask is how is Elizabeth?" Said Jack. "I know she couldn't come here with you, but…"

"She's well, actually" he answered. "She works and she is not really afraid any more. She does very well."

"What's with the smile?" Asked Sam after watching him for a while. Both John and Jack looked at her questioningly. "The smile that appears when you talk about her…" she explained.

"Let him be, Carter" scolded Jack, but not without a small, knowing smile. "He knows what he does." He tugged at her arm and led her away.

John had an uneasy feeling about the pair. He had seen many pairs on the wedding, just like Caldwell accompanying Novak, but they were just the pairs of friends, coworkers and those two… He had heard some rumors about Carter and O'Neill, not all of them believable, but most of them quite so. It was said that there was a romantic involvement between the two for a long time despite numerous 'boyfriends', some of them aliens, Carter had. Now he saw a lot of familiarity between the two and an easy manner they treated each other. And how close they stood and walked. And how they looked at each other. They were very close, that was certain.

"Colonel!" John was brought back from his thoughts by Daniel Jackson leading Vala Mal Doran across the room to him. "Nice to see you!"

"Nice to see you too, doctor Jackson, Ms Mal Doran." He acknowledged them both and smiled. "Nice of you to come."

"It is nice…" said Vala looking around. "Who did all of this?" she sipped her wine.

"I believe Jeannie Miller was in charge of preparations…" said John.

"Vala, you should call me Vala."

"Vala." He smiled.

"I shall catch her…" She said and before Daniel could react she was already gone.

"Don't worry," said John, "we locked everything valuable and dangerous."

"She is a thief…"

"Ancient locks" smiled John "answer only to the ATA gene, pins will fail miserably."

They laughed at the thought of Vala trying to get over the lock with her hairpins or other traditional equipment.

"How is Elizabeth?" Asked Daniel after a moment. "I know that Jack probably asked the same, but…"

"She's well." John smile. It was very nice to hear all of them ask about her wellbeing. He felt they cared about her even if IOA did not. "She is teaching at Georgetown and she likes it, she is much more confident than she was after hospital" he had no need to specify the hospital "and she has her dog back."

"A dog, you say" Daniel smiled. Then he sobered up. "Look, no one is probably going to tell you that. We all care about one another, we from the Stargate Programme. And Elizabeth was a very important part of this big, dysfunctional family."

"Is…" said John with warning in his voice. "She is not dead."

"And that's the problem." He looked at John and quickly explained. "For the IOA. Landry wanted to get her back to the SGC."

"He what?"

"He decided he could use her talents there, but the IOA doesn't want to have her there, even if she was not made aware that she was the part of it in the past." He looked at John seriously. "They didn't even want to hear about it."

"They are morons." Said John with a growing smile. "Maybe it's better this way. She is better off without them."

"So, tell me, there are some rumors about you and Weir, are they true?"

"What rumors?" He smiled. "And who tells them?"

"Friends of the friends say you two are quite close…" Daniel smiled widely. "they say you are very affectionate about her."

"Tell your friends' friends that they have to stop ogling one another or someone from the brass will have no option but to notice their problem with frat regs…" He started to laugh along with Jackson, who perfectly understood his intentions.

_A/N:_

_I am also going to work on a new SGA fan-fiction project as soon as this one is finished. I will probably be looking for a beta reader (or two) for the new story. Not so much sparky, more general, but still, beta would be good. So, if anyone would like to, have time and so on… Think about it, I will be asking some time in the future._


	22. Hope and fear

_**A/N:**_

_Welcome people. My writing time has increased a little, so I had time to write a one more chapter. You can be sure that the cliffhanger at the end of the chapter will be resolved next weekend _

_I thank all who reviewed, read, faved so far. This really means much, encourages me to go on with the story._

_I hope you like this one piece. Have a nice time reading._

_This week a little appearance of our favorite USAF generals _

**Hope and fear**

First mission after Rodney's wedding was an easy one. John supposed it was Landry trying to get them back into the saddle gently after the long fun at the celebrations on Atlantis. His main concern was more probably the shock after losing Cadman, however. Whatever the cause, their mission was a short and easy one. John managed some debriefing after and a short call to Elizabeth before they were sent on another mission. This time it was escorting some scientists to a long known planet with really friendly inhabitants. Even easier earned keep. This time, however it took them almost more than a week and it was highly possible that the last days of two weeks will be idle.

John went to the surface after showering and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hi, Dave! Nice to hear your voice." He started. "Look, I have a small question… I need a place for a small event…. Yeah, really small one… small like a small wedding just for family… yeah, I did, wait! What do you mean 'it was a high time'? You knew I was thinking about it?... Ok, never mind. It's just, we decided to have a really small ceremony and I thought that perhaps… Really, you agree?... We thought like about three weeks from now… Great! I will call you tomorrow to check, ok?"

He tried reaching Elizabeth, but her cell didn't answer. Her mother didn't know anything and she was not reachable at the University. She must have gone to the place he showed her and turned off her cell. It was good news really, that she was learning how to rest. John was in a really good mood. He was whistling when a young lieutenant asked him to came with him. General Landry wanted John in his office ASAP.

"Sir?" Asked John after being led into the room and left alone with the general. "I thought the debriefing was scheduled for later."

"It was." Answered Landry. "Sit down, colonel, please." Landry remained standing. "I will get what I need from Hailey. Now please be calm."

"General?"

"I got a word today that a diplomatic mission in one of the African countries was attacked." Landry started and looked at John. "Most of the military escort were killed, the delegates were kidnapped by a rogue fraction of the country's military."

"I cannot see the connection to me, sir." Said John, being a little nervous. "Sir?"

"One of the delegates was Elizabeth Weir." Whispered Landry after sitting down.

"What? How? When?" John suddenly felt a cold sweat running down his spine.

"This was a top secret negotiation. She still is one of the most skilled diplomats in this country and still has her clearance for this kind of event. She was asked to go a little over a week ago."

"Ok, there is a procedure of extracting hostages, right?"

"USA does not negotiate with terrorists, Sheppard, and you know it." Commented Landry. "It's not, however, why I told you all this."

"Then why?"

"There was…" Landry hesitated a little, "… a body found about 900 hours our time. It had a message attached to it. It was massacred, but it gives us an idea of who it might have been…"

"No…"

"It was a body of a white female, dark hair, about forty…" Landry was interrupted.

"No!" John stood up on a shaky legs. "there must have been another diplomat close to Elizabeth in age and look."

"We all hope that but the chances are…"

"I will not believe she is dead!"

"We are sending Elizabeth's blood sample to the lab to compare the DNA, it would be conclusive." Said Landry with as much steady voice as he could muster. "In the meantime O'Neill is there with our Marines and Air Force to help in retrieval."

"Then I should be with them…" John took off to leave.

"You're grounded, colonel, until this thing is resolved." Landry stood up. "You will not be allowed to leave the SGC until a proper moment. You will just be a liability and you know it."

"But…"

"Let Jack handle this, ok?" Landry whispered looking John in the eye. "You will be notified as soon as anything comes back."

Then John started connecting some words from Landry's speech. There was something that couldn't add up.

"Sir, Stargate troops participating in such a mission? How did IOA give a permission for that?"

"O'Neill managed to convince them – and I mean the President – that if the rebels manage to get something about Stargate from Elizabeth it would be a catastrophy." Landry smiled. "We are quite good at finding reasons by now. Go Sheppard, rest if you can. When we find Elizabeth she will need you."

It didn't go unnoticed by John that Landry said 'when' instead of 'if'. It was really comforting to have so many friends around. And having O'Neill handle the situation on the military end was another thing to keep the hopes up.

Zelenka was angry. He started quarrelling with Miko right the next day after their wedding. It was something about decorating their quarters in Atlantis.

"Hey, why are you here?" Asked Amelia walking into his lab. "Another 'discussion' about furniture?" She smiled sweetly.

"Nah, this time it was about something else." He growled.

"Don't say you shouldn't have married, please…" She whispered to herself and turned back to Radek. "who would have thought that our little Miko was such a feisty woman… Anyway, what're you doing?"

"It's something I found some time ago in one of the flooded sections of the city." He answered. "It's strange and it's log seems to have no entries that make any sense. It's complete gibberish."

"Any idea what is it about?"

"It looks like some sort of code, but breaking it…" Radek put his head in his hands. "I'm lost, to be honest. No way I can break the code. There is not even one mention about its purpose, even about its respective area…"

"Don't worry, Radek" said Amelia patting his arm. "It is a little shaky beginning, but you will figure it out."

"Yeah, I know." He said with a small, tired smile. "Adjusting can be painful. Just look at McKay…"

They were both laughing when Amelia left. It was near the evening now in Atlantis and she was on duty for more than thirty hours since one of the technicians fell ill and Chuck has already been too tired to take that shift. She really had faith in Zelenka's marriage. They were tired from just before the wedding and they were easy to snap on everything and everybody. Since they were spending most of their time together ever since it was easier to snap at each other. They just needed some rest. Miko was getting hers that day, since Woolsey gave her a whole day off. Radek would sleep through the night and will be okay as well.

Amelia had to admit she was a little envious of the two couples married recently. She wasn't unhappy with what she had with Ronon, but it was still a little too little considering a romance stories that were playing out in front of her.

Radek woke up in his bed in the morning. He didn't remember getting there after falling asleep on the table in the lab. He checked with his hand the other side of the bed. It was empty again.

"Crap." Radek commented and lain his head in the pillow.

"You're awake, Radek?" There was a soft voice from the direction of bathroom.

"Miko?" He raised his head and looked at his wife.

Miko came closer and sat down beside him. "I thought you will be sleeping at least an hour more." She looked at him with hope. "Can we be okay again?"

"I think so…" he smiled and took her hand.

"I will go get us some breakfast. Just wait."

Miko stood up, but Radek pulled her down beside him and then into the bed. He was grinning mischievously as he kissed her.

They were working together in Radek's lab that evening. Radek was trying to decipher the coded text connected to his mysterious machine and Miko was working on some programming on internal sensors, something that was not really crucial to moving the city, but gave her time to be with her new husband.

"What are you working on, Radek?" asked Miko approaching him.

"The artifact I discovered some time ago."

"The one from the section Dr Weir was found?" Asked Miko sitting beside him.

"I haven't been in that section, ever." Radek looked at her for a second.

"You have." Said Miko. "Just before our wedding. I have read your description of the route and it didn't match north pier's schematics. It did, however, match the south pier. You ventured to the section usually flooded."

"Wow, I must have been really not well…" He turned to her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Are you trying to translate the log?" Asked Miko after a rather long time. "You seem frustrated."

"I tried and tried with no success."

"Looks like the encoding and code used by Janus…" Miko looked closer at the text. "Seems to be worthless but after finding the right key it's always fascinating to read."

"How do you know that?"

"I was in the team that helped Rodney to decipher the logs in Janus' lab." She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Want me to give you a hand in the translation?"

They were back in their working mode they missed so much from the Pegasus. The first part of the log was quickly translated. Radek skimmed through the translation, then read with much more interest.

"Miko… The 'taker of memories'…." He looked at her with wide eyes. "Are you sure this translation is right?"

"Yes." She answered. "Why?"

"I need to speak with someone at the SGC." He said standing up. "Now. Maybe we could give Elizabeth back her life!"

John was sitting in general's office again. He had the worst thoughts possible. He was asked to come. This time it was not ASAP, Landry was not there already…

"Sheppard." Started Landry with a sad smile entering the room.

"What is it?"

"The rebels were found today." Answered Landry. "They claim all the hostages are dead." He went straight to the point. "General Landry did a full sweep of the immediate area. Carter used her sensors. They didn't find any sign of human life."

"She isn't dead." Stated John calmly.

"The special forces called off the search." Said Landry. "All the diplomats are presumed dead."

"They can't just…!"

"O'Neill is still there." Landry calmed John down. "He said he will look for any sign of Elizabeth. He has the support of the President, resources of Hammond and two dozens of finest Marines and Air Force soliders."

"He will find her."

"I just wanted to give you something." Landry took a small box from his pocket. "Jack took it from froe rebels. The rest of it is now returned to the families of the diplomats."

Landry put the box on the table and turned to leave. "I'm sure it's…. yours."

John waited till he was alone and opened the box. There was a single silver ring with a solitary, delicate diamond. There was an inscription John remembered ordering to made on the inside. It was the engagement ring he gave her so recently.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N:

So, after the cliffhanger, here you have the conclusion

Welcome to all the new watchers and favers, and of course those who give their time to review. Thank you all.

1Discoveries

Miko was more than intrigued. Radek had spent two last days in his lab working on the ancient machine. She helped him on some translations, but the fragments were not really helpful in understanding what was it all about. She didn't want to disturb him since he seemed to be so engrossed in his work, but the time came she just had to make him sleep.

"Radek, please, just leave it for a good night's sleep."

"It's really important, Miko."

"I bet it's not important enough to lose your health over it."

"It…" 'is' he wanted to say, but Miko just pulled him out of his lab and into their quarters. The next day they were supposed to return to their respective departments to work. They needed their rest. And they needed to take some time for themselves.

The next day Miko found Radek working after hours in his lab.

"Maybe if you tell me what's happening I would understand your interest in this thing." Said Miko kissing her husband on the cheek and sitting on his lap in front of the machine. "What is this?"

"It seems to be something that can extract unwanted memories from the person." Answered Radek. "As you remember I found it in the section of the city Elizabeth was found."

"The reason she hasn't regained her memories from the last five years?"

"It's very possible."

"So why do you work on this after hours?" Asked Miko.

"I talked with general Landry and general O'Neill about it. They both feel I should try and get more information." Said Radek quietly. "There is however, the thing with the IOA. O'Neill said it would be better not to notify them about this thing. They would probably forbid further work on that thing just to bury Elizabeth's memory even further."

"I would imagine." Miko said. "After what they did to her…"

"The only person in Atlantis that knows about my research here is Woolsey, you know." Radek smiled.

"Why him?"

"O'Neill told me he is basically on our side. And I share the sentiment after everything he did." He said. "Basically, I need someone to cover for me if necessary. And Rodney is not the best with keeping secrets. I will probably need his help when we put it to use."

It was a middle of the night when there was a loud knocking on John's quarters' door. He jumped out of the bed immediately after hearing that 'Landry needs to see him NOW' and headed to the control room. Then he saw O'Neill entering Landry's office. He didn't see his face, the general had his back to him. John run the rest of the way.

"What is it?" He nearly shouted.

"Calm down, Sheppard…" stated Jack.

It was then John saw a smile playing on both generals' faces. Jack O'Neill was visibly tired, but he seemed relieved.

"You did find her…" John whispered. Then he saw the flight ticket in Landry's extended hand. "What is it?"

"The delegates are transferred to a military hospital as we speak" said O'Neill. " You will need a ticket to get there. You will be granted a place in a transfer back home in a military plane."

"What about the Dedalous?" Asked John, impatient to get to Elizabeth as quickly as possible.

"She left a few minutes ago, she has her duties elsewhere." Answered O'Neill. "I'm just lucky that she was able to stay as long as she did."

"Now, Sheppard," said Landry, "go and pack what you need. A helicopter is waiting to take you to the civilian airport."

John didn't wait. He grabbed the ticket and rushed out of the room.

"He will marry her, you know…" Said Landry handing Jack a glass of water.

"And that's probably a good thing, I think." Answered O'Neill. "They had both did good over the last few years. They deserve some peace."

"And you, Jack?" Asked Landry looking straight at O'Neill. "What about you two?"

"Oh, you know, neither of us is ready to tell the rest of the world to suck it up and do it themselves. It's hard to say 'no', when you know you can still do something."

"You know, Jack, Carter is not really getting younger…" whispered Landry like he was afraid to be heard.

"And you say that as a…"

"Friend."

After more than twelve hours in the air John finally entered a military hospital in one of the European countries and noticed immediately that the delegates were transferred there not long ago. A lot of medical personnel were running and tending to them. He saw a solitary figure tucked ina greay blanket with a bent head who was approached by a nurse.

"Don't…" the person whispered. "I'm just tired. There are people who need your attention more."

"You need to be checked out. You may be hurt…" tried nurse. She touched the persons head and tried to get the hair out of it to check the face. "Please, all the blood..."

"It's not mine. Just let me rest." The woman lifted her head and through all the blood John saw a flicker of familiar green eyes.

"Elizabeth" he whispered and rushed to her side. "Elizabeth" he shouted to get her attention."

"John?" She whispered when he enveloped her tightly in his eyes. "What are you doing here?" Her voice was weak and she was trembling.

"Where can I take her?" John turned to the nurse that was earlier trying to check Elizabeth. "She needs to lie down, have a bath and…"

"There." The nurse interrupted him by showing one of the rooms. "Maybe you can get her to be reasonable." She led the way and watched as John took Elizabeth in his arms and then put her down on the bed.

The nurse left leaving them alone for a few moments. John sat down beside her and tucked a blanket tighter around her. "Try to sleep."

When the nurse returned with a bucket of warm water and sponge John thanked her and started to delicately clean up Elizabeth's face. There was so much blood that he feared that even a fraction of it was hers.

"Are you really here?" He heard Elizabeth whispering. "Aren't you just a dream?"

"I'm here, Elizabeth" he assured her with a hand on her dirt-covered cheek. "Try to rest. I will just get this dirt and blood out of you so that the doctors can examine you later, ok?"

Elizabeth just nodded and turned her face, with eyes closed, to him.

When Elizabeth was finally released the next day with the other diplomats she was a little more coherent than when he saw her the day before. She insisted that he rest too but he left her from his sight only a few times, for half an hour at most, just to shower or her something to eat for them both. From his sight and from his arms. She seemed much more calm when feeling him close.

They didn't talk at all until they were transferred to the military airport for their plane to the USA.

"There is a long flight ahead of us." Started John almost whispering to her ear. "Would you need something?"

"No… John?"

"Yes?"

"How is the rest of the diplomats?" She looked at him with her tired eyes. "Are they okay?"

"Some minor scratches, like you. One of them has a broken leg from unfortunate loading to a helicopter, but they are otherwise fine."

Elizabeth settled against his chest with her head on his arm and closed her eyes.

"Elizabeth…" John whispered only for her to hear. "You don't have to play rock with me. You don't have to be strong and confident and fearless now. You're all safe. You got them to safety."

He thought she didn't hear him. But after a while he realized she was quietly sobbing. She stopped when they were entering the plane. John supposed it was for the benefit of the other diplomats. They looked at her with some strange kind of gratefulness and apparently still needed her support. It would be consistent with the rumors he heard when wandering the halls of the hospital a few times.

"Elizabeth?" He asked when the plane took off. "There is one thing I don't really understand."

"What is it?" She laid her head on his arm and closed her eyes.

"From what I heard you took a leadership of those people. That I can understand. But it was also said that you led the escape and even took down some of your captors. I just can't picture you wielding a gun."

"I used the sticks." She answered sleepily. "We managed to get them by surprise. They didn't expect us to do anything so stupid."

"Sticks?" John was lost. "Elizabeth Weir, you are a woman full of secrets."

"I took one of the leaflets from you. The ones about the fitness centers." She said snuggling even closer. "There was a new teacher there and she started a new activity. She calls them 'bantos fighting'. I liked that. And she told me I'm quite a fast learner."

"'Bantos' you say…" John smiled to himself. "Isn't this teacher's name 'Teyla' by any chance?"

"You've heard about her?"

"You can say that." He laughed silently

They were back in her house. They were lying together in her bed this time.

"Have you looked for a suitable place and time for our wedding?" Asked Elizabeth.

"Yeah, I have just a right place" John kissed her. "Of course if you agree." He kissed her again.

"Why would I not agree?"

"It's… I just thought about Dave's property."

"I would be honoured."

The knock on the door of his house brought Simon Wallis from the book he was reading. He approached the door and opened. His jaw dropped a little when he saw Elizabeth Weir.

"Elizabeth…" Was the only thing he managed to say.

"Hi, Simon." Elizabeth smiled awkwardly. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yes, of course." He answered and noticed she was still outside. "Come in."

He led her to the living room and pointed to the couch. "Do you want tea or coffee or something?"

"Tea, please." She said sitting down.

It was some time until Simon prepared the tea for them both and they drank in silence. Then, after more than a few moments Elizabeth spoke.

"I wanted to invite you for my wedding."

"Your wedding?" Simon seemed a little shocked. "Look, there is so much in our past that seems to keep us apart for a reason…"

"I know only what you told me, Simon." Said Elizabeth looking straight at him. "That I left and you met someone while I was away. I don't know what really happened, but I certainly know that when two people break up it's almost never the fault of only one of them." She continued. "My leaving must have been hard on you, I just know that, I still know you."

"Elizabeth, I did something I shouldn't have done."

"Because I provoked you." Elizabeth smiled. "You're happy with what happened with your life. I am too. I want us to be friends again, Simon." Elizabeth reached and took his hand. "We started with being friends and I hope we can go back to it."

Simon looked at their hands and then at her face.

"You think you can forgive me for leaving you?" He whispered. "Can we be friends again?"

"We can work on that and make it happen, I believe." Elizabeth smiled. "So, what about my wedding?"

"I think I would like to be there."

Elizabeth got up and turned to the door to leave. "And take your wife and kids with you, will you? John's brother has two kids, they will get along nicely. I will get you a formal invitation as soon as they are printed."


	24. Back in the city

A/N

I'm happy to show you the next chapter. I'm sorry for any delay, it was a result of my many things to do this weekend. But here it is.

Hope you enjoy it.

**Back in the city**

John was amazingly tired after the mission. They had a debriefing soon after emerging from the wormhole and they were all exhausted. Landry didn't look better. These were a very intensive days with everything going on. Landry virtually slept in his office, most of the allied planets chose this specific time to express their concerns and there were spaceships waiting in orbit to land in Nevada to be repaired. But the most wild was what was happening on the Destiny.

John, as one of 'the experienced' colonels was put in charge of some of the negotiations and involved in the day to day running of the SGC. Teyla helped, Porter and Hailey tried to keep up to date with everything that happened in the labs, so they will be able to give a nice debrief for Landry when he would finally have time for it. Ronon and Teal'c took it on themselves to help with overseeing the training rounds.

John had enough time every day to sleep, eat, do his job and call Elizabeth. It was routine he was not ready to miss every single day he actually was on Earth. He hasn't been in Washington for almost a month now, but he didn't have much choice. The crap in the SGC was also his responsibility. Elizabeth understood that he had to stay. Considering that he had spent almost a week with her after her rescue he had to work more to earn his pay again.

His next mission was an unusual bore that took not much time, but the following one seemed to get on his nerves more than any from the past. The natives broke the gate just to keep them on the planet and he thanked God he still got Porter and Hailey. However, it was still going to take more than a week by their estimation.

Elizabeth just finished one of her classes and headed to her small office. It was then Emma chose to approach her.

"How are you doing?" She asked. "You came back to work very soon after 'the incident'."

"Please, stop tiptoeing around this topic." Elizabeth smiled. "I was held hostage during a very sensitive negotiation. It had happened before."

"You spent a lot of time wandering in hostile environment, leading the other part of the delegation and…"

"You make it sound like I was some kind of hero, Emma." Said Elizabeth entering her office and handing her friend a glass of water. "I am not. I just did what should have been done."

"And you make it sound like it was nothing special…"

"Because it was!" Elizabeth scolded. "Nothing special, I mean."

"Elizabeth?" there was suddenly Mark in the door of her office. "There is someone who wants to speak with you."

"Ok, I will go." Said Emma. "So you can speak with him here."

"She wants to speak with you privately, on your way home, Liz." Said Mark with a strange expression.

"I have still two hours of lectures, I can't just go, Mark, and you know it."

"I know." He said. "And I told her so. She is willing to wait until you are finished." Mark turned to leave. "She will be waiting outside the building after you're after your classes."

Mark left leaving Elizabeth more than surprised.

"Who can that be?" Wondered Emma.

"You tell me…" Elizabeth knew no more. "but it has to be something to wait so long just to accompany me home."

"Speaking of which…" Emma's smile grew wide and mischievous. "What had happened with the handsome dark-haired man who used to be the topic of conversation for all the female part of campus?"

"Who?"

"The one that used to come and pick you from work…"

"Oh, you mean John…" Elizabeth blushed a little and smiled.

"That seems promising…" Emma came closer. "Now tell me. Is there a possibility of … I don't know… relationship?" Emma looked at Elizabeth, who turned her eyes other direction. "Oh, come on, I can see there is something you're not telling me."

Elizabeth held Emma's gaze for a few moments and then smiled even wider. She reached into the front of her blouse and the delicate gold chain. There was a thin gold band hanging on it.

"Does this mean what I think it does?" Emma was almost speechless. Then she saw a nod from her friend. "My God, you married the gorgeous guy, John?"

"Yes. Almost a month ago." Explained Elizabeth. "A small ceremony for closest family in John's brother's estate."

"I would kill you for not telling us, Liz" said Emma "if I was not so happy for you!" Emma threw herself in Elizabeth's arms and hugged her closely.

"Liz, you'll be late for your class" it was Mark's head in her door. "What's happening, you two?"

"I've got to go." Said Elizabeth and rushed to the exit. "Emma, you can inform Mark, since I will be meeting that woman just after my classes."

"Dr Weir?" Elizabeth was approached by a blonde woman a little more than two hours later in front of the building. "I'm Samantha Carter and I need to speak with you."

"I'm all yours as long as you can keep my attention."

They were walking towards the park Elizabeth crossed every time on her journey home when she saw a strange looking man obviously waiting for them both. She stopped and looked at her companion.

"He is a friend who would tell you about all the necessary details if you decide to follow our plan." Informed the woman.

"And what would that plan be about?"

"We think we can bring back your memories." Answered the strange man. "We think we know what happened to them in the first place."

"Dr Weir, this is dr Radek Zelenka." Carter introduced. She was visibly uneasy about it. "He is the one who has the idea."

"Ok, that is definitely going to keep my attention." Answered quietly Elizabeth. "And considering my past WAS classified I propose to talk about it when we get to my house."

"Agreed." Answered Carter silently analyzing if she even wanted to go further. She was doing something against the official policy of the IOA and the SGC. It wouldn't matter that she had a full support of Landry and Jack. Hell, even the President knew about it. But none of those would protect her if this didn't work.

To assume John was tired was a huge misinterpretation. He was beyond exhausted. Mission after mission with just a few hours between for shower, debrief, sleep and gearing up again took its toll. It was the end for now. Major Griff ensured him Landry had everything under control again. It meant John could go to sleep for more than a few hours and then maybe even claim his days off.

"John, is something wrong?" Asked Carson approaching him in the hall.

"I can't reach Elizabeth." He answered. "She left the university already but she's not home, her mother knows nothing."

"Did you try her friends at the university?" Suggested Beckett. "The ones you mentioned at some point."

"I talked with the Mark guy. It's how I know she already left. It's also how I know that she left with a unknown woman." Said John with a worried and even more tired face. "That's what worries me."

"She is a woman, John, not a child." Beckett put a comforting hand on John's arm. "She will be okay, as always."

John wanted to find Elizabeth, but the exhaustion was much stronger this time. He went straight to bed and fell asleep so he could wake up soon and be more clear-headed. He didn't complete his nap when there was a knock on his door.

This time he found himself in Landry's office with Beckett, who looked as 'good' as himself.

"I know you two are very tired, but you're needed in Atlantis." Said the general. "ASAP I might add."

"What now?" Whined John. "I bet Lorne can take care of anything by now."

"It's Carter calling and Woolsey wants you as well." Answered Landry just as a yawning Daniel Jackson entered the room. "And you, Jackson, are going too, Sam thinks you might be of assistance."

"What?"

They didn't even have time to gather their things because they were led to the surface and soon after taken by an Asgard beam to the Hammond and to Atlantis. To be more specific they were beamed directly in front the infirmary door. This had all of them concerned.

"Oh, Carson, great you're here." Said Keller without even saying 'hello' and grabbed his hand pulling him towards the infirmary. "Come with me, please, I need a consult."

"On who?" Asked Daniel.

Keller looked at all of them all a little uneasy. "On Elizabeth…" she said quietly.

"What?" Asked Daniel.

Sheppard did not ask anything. He just rushed into the infirmary to find Elizabeth unmoving on one of the beds, circled by Carter, Woolsey, Rodney and Radek. They all looked at him with something resembling a guilt.

"What the hell happened to her?" Growled John approaching warily the bed. He took an empty place on Elizabeth's right and took her hand. "She was supposed to be home, safe."

"She is in coma-like state." Informed him Keller. "Just after touching that machine she went back to the state she was in when we found her. This gave us an idea that her unconsciousness was at least partly caused by it…" she wanted to speak further, but there was an interruption from John.

"What machine you're talking about?"

"The one I found just before my wedding." Said Radek. "By sheer accident I stumbled on it one day. I was not even supposed to be in that specific part of the city."

"I wouldn't call that an accident…" Whispered Jackson.

"We were able to decipher what it does" continued Radek " and we thought that it wasn't erased in the time since…"

"What does it do, exactly?" John tried to get some specific information. "Spill it already!"

"It can take unwanted memories from the person and store it." Answered Rodney. "And it should be able to restore them whenever it's desired."

"And are you sure, Rodney, that it didn't took ALL of her memories this time?"

The silence fell in the room. John just voiced all the most dangerous concerns of every person involved in the plan.

"When will she wake up?" Asked John after a long pause.

"We don't know." Answered Keller. "Her condition is similar to that from previous occasion and we have no way to control it."

"You mean she is in a coma again…"

"Yes."Answered Jennifer. "When she wakes up we will know it that worked."

"Are you sure she IS going to wake up?"

There was another pause. No one wanted to even seek and answer to that question. John just kissed Elizabeth's forehead and left the room. They were all looking at him with worry. Carson stopped Rodney, who wanted to go after Sheppard.

"He needs some time to sort thin out. Give him a minute. " the doctor said.

John was standing on the balcony outside the control room. Their balcony. At least what used to be their balcony. But there was hope now, wasn't it? He stood with his hands on the railing. The place where they discussed so many important issues was now, again, the remainder of her unconscious state.

"We meant well, John" said Radek entering through the balcony door. "I'm sorry, I really thought that it would get back her memory without harm."

"It's okay, Radek." Answered John looking straight at him. "I am just worried. How would you feel if it was Miko laying in the infirmary."

"I would be… wait! What do you mean?" Asked Radek. "You speak like you were her husband."

"I am."

"You are?"

"We married about a month ago." Explained John. "A quiet ceremony, just the closest family. Since Elizabeth is no longer a part of the programme we could be together."

"_Radek!"_

"Don't shout into the com, Rodney, what is it?" Radek answered to his earpiece after almost losing his hearing.

"_It's Elizabeth, she's not in her bed! One of the nurses saw her running in the general direction of the Control Room."_

"We'll find her." Radek answered and they both run into the control room.

They entered just in time to see Elizabeth stopping in front of the railing on the calwalk between the control room and the glass office. She stopped and looked at the whole gateroom with awe and visible happiness. Then John noticed that her hands buckled and she was falling forward not being able to hold her own body up. The problem was she was too fat forward and she was falling right through the railing. Fortunately chuck was always where he was needed and caught her before she could stumble and fall to the gateroom floor. Then there was John picking her up in his arms and carrying her in the direction of infirmary.

"I'm home…" said Elizabeth sleepily. "And I know it's name."

"Yes, Elizabeth, you're home." Said John laying her on the bed and covering her with a blanket. "Just rest now."

"Uhum…" She mumbled keeping his hand tightly in hers.


	25. Answers given

A/N:

As I am waiting for Sanctuary's third season premiere I decided to prepare another chapter for release So here you have a new chapter.

1Answers given

John awoke in the infirmary bed with Elizabeth in his arms. The bed, however, seemed much bigger than he remembered. Then he discovered that there were two beds joined together. Someone must have merged them when he and Elizabeth were sleeping.

"John?" Elizabeth mumbled.

"Hey…" he soothed when he saw her grimace. "It's okay. You're safe."

"My head hurts. The lights…" She tried to cover her eyes, but John willed the lights to dim. "Thank you." She mumbled again and gone back into slumber.

It was a sure sign she was getting her memories back. She just accepted that he dimmed the lights without even moving. She knew that he was able to do that with a single thought when they were both on Atlantis.

He listened to Atlantis' song. The countless and continous sounds of the ancestral city. It seemed a little different from what he remembered. At first he thought it was just his feeling but Lorne seemed to notice the difference too, from what little they talked during the night when the man came to check on him and Elizabeth. The great city sang with joy and… anticipation? The first would be understandable considering Atlantis was 'sad' when Elizabeth was captured. But the latter was a mystery.

"John, what's the sound?" Asked sleepily Elizabeth.

"Are you awake?"

"Yes."

"John, I…"

"What?" John looked at her face with worry. "Is something wrong?"

"I remember…" She closed her eyes and hid her head against his chest. "Not everything, but enough. And I feel that the rest is there, that I just need to give enough time."

"I guess we know now why your head hurts" he joked. He was happy to feel her laughing.

After she changed from the scrubs he took her to the mess hall for something to eat. There was no one there besides them since the hour was really early. The only person that saw them was a man working there and he seemed very happy to see the former leader there. Surprisingly she remembered the guy's name. John didn't. They sat at the table on the balcony overlooking the Golden Gate bridge. Elizabeth looked silently at the view.

"What are you thinking about?" Asked John after a long silence.

"How much happened without me knowing about it…" She said playing with her food on the plate. "Almost three years now and I have only a vague information about the expedition's fate."

He had nothing to say to that. It was a summary, not a question.

"There you are, lass." They heard Beckett's voice. "You shouldn't be out of bed, no matter how good you're feeling!" He scolded approaching.

"Carson…" Elizabeth whispered and threw herself into his arms with tears.

Then there was an awful lot of people entering the mess, each and every one of them greeted in the same way, the name and a powerful hug. There were even some of them that got a hug with a talk.

"My God, Miko Kusanagi…" Elizabeth looked at the little woman with a smile. "The SGC tried to tell me you'll not be able to stay more than a week, that you were too fragile. I'm so glad they were wrong."

"It's not Kusanagi anymore" the little woman shyly said. "It's …"

"Zelenka. It's Miko Zelenka now." Radek interrupted proudly.

„Ok., what else did I miss?" Elizabeth asked with a smile and tears. Then she saw Jennifer entering the mess. "Jennifer Keller." She enveloped the young doctor in the hug as well.

"Actually, Jennifer Keller-McKay." Smiled Rodney.

Elizabeth looked overwhelmed.

"We just like to brag about our spouses." Commented Radek, looking at John. "It's that time in a marriage."

John and Elizabeth looked at each other for a second.

"Oh, come on!" Spoke Evan Lorne entering. "Eye-sex again?"

"Eye-sex?" Asked Elizabeth surprised just after hugging Evan.

"The thing the two of you do and did just now…" he explained. "It was a topic of conversation and the base for any and all betting pools concerning the two of you, you know." He smiled. "By the way, I've heard that some payments are due, aren't they, Chuck?"

Chuck, who was in the first group of 'visitors' grimaced and handed Lorne a few banknotes.

"Chuck, Evan?" John asked. "Is there something I should know?"

"Not really, but I bet they" Lorne indicated the rest of the group "would appreciate you tell them."

"Tell us what exactly?" Asked Rodney.

Beckett just smiled. John supposed the doctor guessed it very soon. It was the time. Sheppard looked Elizabeth in the eyes again. It was time to uncover the truth. They deserved to know. John stepped closer to Elizabeth, enveloped her in a hug and kissed quickly on the lips. He was always more of a man of action than words.

"Oh, don't!" Spoke Rodney. "It's like watching your parents make out…"

"Actually, it's a nice comparison, Rodney" Lorne smiled. Radek laughed openly and Chuck was also merrier than usually.

"We married about a month ago." Explained Elizabeth getting free of John's hold.

Then there was a long round of congratulations and hugs and, also, scolding from friends that the event was kept secret from them. The party was interrupted by another guest. He stood at the door and watched the whole gathering with a smile and waited for an opportune moment to come into Elizabeth's sight.

"Richard Woolsey." Said Elizabeth and approached him. "It's really good to see you… and remember you."

"It's good to have good old Elizabeth Weir back." Said the man. "Can we talk in the office, alone?"

"Of course."

"Oh yeah… 'Kids, please, play by yourselves, adults have to talk'" joked Lorne when Elizabeth and Richard left.

"I really AM happy that you are back here, with your memories back." Declared Woolsey after he and Elizabeth entered the glass office and took seats on the opposite sides of the table. "It was worth the effort. It was mainly doctor Zelenka, with doctor's Kusanagi help, of course."

"Radek was always a great, skilled scientist."

"I think generals Landry and O'Neill will also be very happy about this success." Richard smiled. "I think doctor Jackson will we very happy to speak with you after you leave here. He is really waiting to share his thoughts about ascention with someone who actually has lived through it."

"Speaking of which…" Elizabeth stopped for a while to gather the right words. "How many people were involved in this?"

"Over twenty, at least."

"And how many of them can we keep out of the harm's way?" She looked straight at him with worry in her eyes. "I will do whatever it takes to minimize the number of people that will have to pay. Because I don't think the IOA will take it lightly."

"No, they would not." Said Woolsey. "I made sure Zelenka's work was not reported as standard work, Kusanagi will not be held responsible. The generals are safe, they would deny any knowledge about it and the crew of Atlantis is safe. Carter will be heading on some mission in two hours or something close, so she will be safe from the wrath."

"This leaves Zelenka," said Elizabeth. "And you, Richard. You will be their scapegoat."

"I knew what I was doing, Elizabeth."

"Why?" She asked after a long silent moment. "Why did you risk everything for me?"

"Because this was the right thing to do. It's something I learned from you."

Jennifer Keller was waiting for Elizabeth outside the office and led her straight for the infirmary after Elizabeth got out. She was called when Elizabeth nearly collapsed after feeling dizzy and nauseous for some time. Woolsey was a little worried and didn't let Elizabeth go by herself.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Jennifer when they were walking together towards the infirmary. "Still dizzy?"

"Still dizzy, but not so nauseous as before." Elizabeth tried to smile. "I guess that classifies as 'good'."

"Elizabeth, we need to talk when we get to the infirmary."

"Ok, that sounds serious…"

"It's nothing bad, don't worry." Jennifer tried to calm Elizabeth down. "It's just something you will have to take into account from now. And I will want John to be there too."

Elizabeth was laying on the bed in the infirmary when John came in. He sat on the bed and covered her closer with a blanket.

"Are you better?" He asked stroking her hair. "I was worried when I heard you were sick."

"I am a little better. We need to hear what Jennifer says."

"Do you have any idea what is it all about?"

"No. She told me not to worry, that it's nothing bad, but I'm still…" She

"It's okay to be scared, Liz. I AM afraid, a little." He pulled Elizabeth up and into his arms.

"Oh, good, you're both here." Said Keller entering the room. "I need to show you something."

It had to be okay since the doctor was grinning when she handed the a folder with a ultrasound pictures.

"It looks like a…" Whispered Elizabeth.

"A baby. You're pregnant, Elizabeth." Informed Jennifer.

Meanwhile, in the mess, there was a small gathering sitting over the mysterious machine for storing memories.

"I thought that it needs the ATA to operate…" commented Rodney. "It should work only with the Ancients."

"She 'used' it first when she was descending, it could have confused the machine enough to work." Theorized Daniel Jackson.

"Wait, what about wiping the memory in the process of descending?" Asked Radek. "She shouldn't have anything to store in the device."

"Actually it all makes sense that way." Said Jackson. "When you descend it's like remaking your body from the energy you were."

"And you can only 'erase or modify the memory' when it is there." Said Beckett. "Means to do this all the connections between the brain cells have to be made. With only part of them remade and descending still in the process she might have confused the machine to be activated and transferred the memories to it as they were formed."

"That's very possible." Answered Daniel.

"Hey, guys, there is one question I think remains unanswered." Said Rodney. "How the hell did Elizabeth manage to activate the machine this time if it is triggered by the ATA gene?"

"Oh, I think I have some idea how it might have happened…" teased Carson.

"And you have been right, Carson." Said Jennifer coming to them. "I've just talked with them about it."

"Is everything okay with Elizabeth and…?"

"Yes, as far as I can tell."

"That brings me to you, lass." Said Beckett turning around and standing up. "Will you accompany me to the infirmary?"

Rodney was a little scared and wanted to accompany his wife and the doctor, but Beckett just told him to stay and wait. So he waited. He knew that Jennifer has been feeling a little sick for a week or so, but there was nothing she found wrong with her. That's why she asked Beckett for a consultation after he arrived.

The scientist was very much shaken when Jennifer run into the mess and threw herself into his arms. She started a deep kiss.

"I'm pregnant, Rodney." She whispered.

"What?" Asked stunned McKay.

"You're going to be a daddy."

"I'm a little worried, you know…" said Keller sitting on the edge of the infirmary bed. "I would like to stay at my job, but now, with a kid on the way…"

"Not a problem." Answered Elizabeth rearranging pillows under her head.

"It's not like pregnant women were allowed to stay on such posts."

"I spoke with Richard yesterday." Said Elizabeth. "He has no problem with your situation. It is not a base in another galaxy anymore. It's Earth and we have peace here."

"I don't think it changes anything."

"It does." Elizabeth took Jennifer's hand. "You will stay here, on your post, as long as you like it. Just like I am probably going to."

"You're not happy to continue teaching?"

"Atlantis was my home." She confessed. "I knew I was missing something for all that time and now I know what it was. What it is. I know what I have lost."

"Maybe there is a way…"

"You think?"

"I don't know, it's you who was floating as pure energy with almost all-knowing beings." Keller smiled. "But if anybody can do this it's you."


	26. Being serious

**Being serious**

Elizabeth was wandering through Atlantis with awe. There was so much that changed since she was there last and she wanted to memorize every single detail. She needed to visit Woolsey's office but she couldn't just take the transporter. She was home for only three days that she remembered and John had finally let her out of his sight.

"Elizabeth, here you are!" Elizabeth heard a familiar voice. "I've been told where you could be but I thought that I got lost."

"Mom?"

The older woman embraced Elizabeth wholeheartedly.

"It's so good to know you are whole again." She whispered. "You have no idea how good it was to hear."

"Why are you here, mom?" Asked Elizabeth.

"John called me yesterday and arranged a transportation."

"I mean … the clearance and all that and…"

"John told me about your past." Susan understood the question that was not asked. "When he wanted to get you out from the psychiatric ward. Then he took me to the president thanks to one young woman on board the starship."

"Samantha Carter?"

"Yes, Miss Carter. She helped to get me to the president. Then I got a clearance from him so I can now travel here every time I want."

"That's weird, mom." Elizabeth smiled a little awkwardly.

"I know, sweetheart." Susan hugged her daughter again. "It will get easier in time."

"I need to make a call in Mister Woolsey's office. It will not take long. Then I will take you to some quarters, okay?"

"I have already met Mister Woolsey, he is a really nice man."

"I know." Elizabeth walked with her mother for a while. Then she stopped and turned her direction. "Mom, there is something I need to tell you…" She smiled putting a hand on her still flat belly. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh, sweetheart, that's wonderful." Susan hugged her daughter.

They were sitting in the glass office above the Gate room of Atlantis talking.

"Are you sure you want to go?" He asked.

"Yes, I am, Richard." Elizabeth answered angrily. "I am the source of this whole mess and I should be there to take the blame."

"But with your condition…"

"I'm pregnant, Richard, not gravely ill!"

"And you're cranky…"

Elizabeth looked at him with disappointed expression which softened very quickly

"I'm sorry, Richard. It's just … It's just I don't want my people to have trouble because they helped me."

"And you want to go through with your idea."

"You think it's insane, don't you?" She smiled.

"No, I just think you should keep it far from the IOA until it is planned."

"That's honest." She commented. "I'm going to go back to Washington soon, there I can start some preparations. If you can back me up on it."

"I will." He declared. "I think it can work, you know."

"By the way, thank you for notifying my dean about my absence."

"No problem." He stood up and neared a small table. "More tea?"

"I'm glad you're home again." John pulled Elizabeth closer. "You are overtaxing yourself and I don't like it."

Elizabeth laughed softly.

"Everyone seems to treat me like a porcelain doll rather than a person since they know I'm pregnant."

"Everyone is worried about you, Liz." He kissed her. "You're not in your prime when it comes to bearing children."

"Rodney wouldn't even let me help for more than an hour, you know." Elizabeth laughed. "He's been well trained by Jennifer."

"By the way, I've heard you're helping him with some really great stuff?"

"It was me who reprogrammed some of the systems, with the instructions of Janus, and I remember what to do to get them back online."

"Do you think we can make Atlantis fly again?" He asked wishfully. "To take her back to Lantia?"

"I think getting her to fly is much easier than getting the IOA to accept the idea."

"You're the top diplomat of our times, you will find a way."

"John…" Elizabeth got up and looked straight into John's eyes. "There was something that Rodney said that makes me wandering."

"What was that?"

"You didn't want to try the machine, to try if it worked. Why?"

"It might have proved dangerous. I didn't want you to check it the hard way."

"John?"

"Why didn't you want me to get my memories back?"

"I did not…"

"You did want me to be without them. I know it." She put a distance between them. "So why?"

John looked elsewhere for some time and even when he looked back at her he remained silent for a few minutes. He answered only after about a minute. He looked at her, but not directly into her eyes.

"I didn't want you to remember all the bad things that happened." He tried to explain. "All the betrayal from us, from ME. I did some things I'm seriously not happy about. Starting from leaving you on Asuras and finishing with the way you were treated when you were back in Fran's body last year."

"None of this was your fault, John." Said Elizabeth taking his head into her hands and turning his face to hers. "You did the right things in each of the situations, do you understand?"

"After what I have said to… you, I might have as well pushed you through that wormhole myself."

"You were right."

"But still…"

"John," she interrupted, "without all that I wouldn't be here." She kissed John and snuggled against him obviously stating the end of the conversation. "Can we sleep now? I have a meeting with the IOA tomorrow."

"There is one strange thing, you know…" Started John after a few minutes.

"Hym?" Mumbled Elizabeth.

"Atlantis seems to be happy to have you back, you know. It's the feeling the ATA carriers get."

"The song?"

"What?"

"The sounds the City makes, the song it sings…"

"You can hear it?"

"Carson seems to think that our child had inherited the strong gene from you and that it 'shares' with me. It's probably what made the trick with the reversing the machine effects possible." She explained. "I can even access more systems than Rodney…"

"It's great. Sleep, I will ask Atlantis to sing something just perfect for it."

Elizabeth laughed quietly and listened to the sweet lullaby sang by the ancient City.

"Elizabeth, you look tired." Said Emma approaching her table. "Elizabeth!"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't hear you come in." Answered Elizabeth sipping her tea. "Is there something you needed?"

"No, everything is fine, It's you I'm worried about."

"There's no need."

"Liz, you've come back to work only three days ago and you already look like you've been working for two weeks straight." Emma scolded. "You will burn out if you keep on doing this."

"I need to do this for tomorrow and I still have more than half of it left."

"You should take a break."

"Emma, I've spent too much time out already."

"Come with me for some coffee then." Suggested the woman. "It was always good for you."

"I can't." Said Elziabeth shyly.

"Why not? You always liked it."

"I'm pregnant, Emma, and my doctor threatened to ground me if I even taste a drop."

"You are with child?"

"Yes."

"When will you start telling us anything about yourself?"

"Probably not soon…"

"And you won't tell us what were you doing when you weren't here?" Asked Emma.

"I was… rediscovering my past. That much I can tell you."

"And where are you when you leave here during the week?" Asked Emma leaning over the desk. "Is it classified as well?"

"I have some meetings with the civilian authorities that oversee some semi-military operations."

"Ok, that's enough. Will we at least go down to try the newest cake or are you forbidden to eat sweets too?"

"I would like a cake, actually." Elizabeth stood up and left her marker on the table. "This International Commitee is giving me a huge headache."

During their time in the cafeteria Elizabeth got a call. Emma was happy to see a small smile appear on her friend's lips. There was something about the agreement and terms and a lot of talk about military generals. Emma wasn't eavesdropping but it was hard not to hear even the whisper when it concerned the most mysterious part of Elizabeth's life.

"It's really good to hear, Richard." Said Elizabeth. "Thank you for the information."

Elizabeth put her cell phone back to her bag and returned to the conversation at hand.

"So, who was that?" Asked Emma. "Just tell me."

"It is a friend, and now we try to get something done." Answered Elizabeth. "He is my link to some of the negotiations."

"And what would that negotiations be about?"

"About getting the military to agree on some of our, Richard's and mine, terms. It's like hitting a stone wall with your head."

"But it's going forward?"

"Yes. I have two generals that support the idea and I spent a few months dealing with the international politics surrounding the whole project. I think I can handle it."

"I sense some 'and' in your voice." Pushed Emma.

"And if I manage to convince everyone it will leave the final talk to made the plans happen."

"And that would be?"

"The talk with the president himself."

"Wow…"

"I met him five years ago and he is not that bad, you know."

They laughed over the cake and talked even more, but the topic changed to some less serious. Emma wanted to know everything about the wedding and Elizabeth desired more information about her friends' life. It was nice to be back.

"Sheppard, can you stay a moment?" Landry delayed John after the debriefing. "I want to talk to you."

They were left alone, but they both moved to a more private place, Landry's office. John waited until Landry sat and started.

"You know what your wife has planned?" Asked the general with a smile. "It's quite an 'inventive' plan."

"Yeah, we talked about it a lot." Admitted John. "We designed it together."

"And you support her?"

"Yes, fully, sir."

"So you will have no objections to her going?"

"I look forward to it, sir. She will be much better then."

"How is she now?" Asked Landry after a short pause. "I mean physically but also how is she …?"

"How does she cope?"

"Yes."

"She is very well, considering how much has happened lately." Answered John. "She misses the constant sound of the city…" he was cut off.

"The sound of the city?"

"It's what can be heard only by the people with the ATA gene. Some kind of sound or, more accurately, song of the City." John cleared up. "It changes accordingly to the mood of its inhabitants, time of day but it also seems to have moods of its own. Elizabeth falls asleep very comfortably to the sound of its lullaby."

"There is certainly much more to the City than meets the reports… Anyway, she did it."

"Did what?"

"She made it to the last step." Informed Landry. "It's only one was to finish the job now and it is talk to the president to get and okay for the … initiative. If he agrees you will have to start packing."

"For the first time I look forward to packing." Murmured John with a smile.

"Don't be so happy yet, Sheppard." Calmed him down Landry. "The president seems a little skeptical about most of the specifications."

"Elizabeth will get him to agree."

"You can hope…" Teased Landry. "And I suggest you tell Beckett and the rest of your team that you will probably have to pack soon." He smiled.

"So, when is the big talk scheduled?"

"Next week. Prepare to leave, I would like her to have someone to lean on." Said Landry. "And wish her luck from me."


	27. A begining of a new road

_A/N:_

_There were precious little comments, I thank very much for these. _

_The story is quickly going to an end but there are still some chapters coming, maybe even some epilogue at the end. _

**The beginning of a new road**

It looked like everything was against their case the following week. The Hak'tyl resistance asked for her for some reason and all the other SG teams were out doing important things. There was some crap that Landry had to address personally in San Francisco, to add, so John was forced to stay and take care of the situation. He phoned Elizabeth and apologized but it was still a little disconcerning for him. She was going to fight alone for all of them. Just as always it would seem. Beckett tried to calm him down but had little success in it. The doctor was as nervous as his friend. Hailey observed that Ronon was also a little apprehensive as well.

"Why are you all so nervous?" she asked when they were sitting with Porter in the mess hall. "Sheppard is angry, Beckett started messing up the drugs and Ronon can hardly sit still for a second. It's so not like you all."

"They didn't tell me anything…" Started Allison.

"But you know something…"

"I've heard the colonel and Carson talking about 'Elizabeth talking to the president about Atlantis'"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Whispered Jennifer. "The Pegasus Project was aborted after the City came back to Earth. And the only Elizabeth I could think of that could talk with the president about it would be Elizabeth Weir who WAS left in the dead of space more than a year ago."

"I don't think she stayed there…"

"What?"

"It's a closely guarded secret, but I was helping dr Lee last week and I accidentally saw a part of Sheppard's file and it said that he married a little while ago to a certain Elizabeth Weir."

"Yeah, you've 'accidentally' broken into 'need to know' database of the base commander…" murmured Hailey with a smile.

"And he keeps calling 'Mrs Weir' on the phone every week."

"That is soooo great."

"But, Jen, please don't tell anyone, okay?" Asked Allison. "It is all supposed to be a secret, I think."

"My lips are sealed, don't worry.

"It's good to see you again, Dr Weir." The president's hand was outstretched towards her and she took it. "It was a really hard blow each time there was a news of your death. I hope you are in good health."

"I am happy to be back, Mr president. And I feel very well, especially since I regained my memory." Answered Elizabeth taking the offered seat on the couch beside Hayes. "But my health is not why I am here today."

"Yes, the idea of going back to Pegasus…" started the president. "And how exactly do you think it would be possible? All the vessels are currently engaged in our own galaxy, I was informed."

"I thought about the big ship that is currently floating on the coast of San Francisco."

"I was not informed it could fly again."

"It can't, right now, but the systems maintenance is nearing its end and Atlantis will be ready to fly."

"Okay, so you have the ship. You would need men…"

"I can gather the old expedition members who will be willing to go."

"…and supplies. And that's the problem with the IOA, because they would refuse to supply another expedition. And you have no power to move the city, isn't that right?"

"I can deal with the IOA and I can lead SG teams to find at least three ZPMs that were left here in Milky Way."

"So you have everything covered…" He looked at her seriously. "There is the last part of the proposal, personally I'm not really comfortable with this one."

"And that is?"

"You want Atlantis to be a full colony, right?" Elizabeth nodded. "With families, kids, right?"

"Precisely."

"Just tell me one thing. It's a galaxy threatened every day by a life-sucking aliens. There is always possibility of getting killed or stranded or anything. Who would be willing to raise their kids out there?"

"Actually, Mr Presiden, I am willing to do this." Elizabeth declared.

Hayes looked at her in silence for a few moments. He sensed something was up.

"What are you talking about?"

"I am pregnant and I am definitely willing to deliver and raise this child in Atlantis."

The president was speechless. The information about dr Elizabeth Weir, international diplomat, lobbying for coming back to Pegasus, pregnant took him by surprise. Elizabeth saw his uneasiness and hurried to explain.

"I married John Sheppard a little more than a month ago, when I was still living without my memories from last five years." She explained. "I found out about my pregnancy just after getting back my memories. Apparently it's the reason I was able to get them back at all."

"Ok," started Hayes after a few moments of silence and looking her in the eye. "You made a strong case here. I am inquired to agree. But…" he stopped Elizabeth's visible enthusiasm, "there will be a lot of conditions, mind you."

"I'm listening."

"And they are not negotiable."

"We'll see about that one."

The last line was murmured to herself but Hayes had apparently heard her. He smiled and rose from his seat.

"It's going to take a while…" he said to himself and then turned to Elizabeth. "Would you like some tea, dr Sheppard?"

John was tired and dirty and frustrated and tired… His team was in no better shape. They were looking bad but Landry didn't agree to reschedule their debriefing. When John finally made it to his small bed in the SGC he was able only to fall asleep. He woke up to his clock announcing it being six in the morning and moved a little. There was no place to his left – the wall. Then he tried to move right but there was something soft there. Then he felt it was alive – it was breathing.

"What the hell…"

"Please, don't get up, I want to sleep…" mumbled a form lying beside him. "Too early."

Then he woke up enough to see his wife beside.

"Elizabeth?" He put an arm around her. "What are you doing here?"

"Meeting with Landry and other stuff."

"'Other stuff' huh? Sleep, I will wake you later."

John managed to get out of his bed without pushing Elizabteth off it and tripping, which was a considerable effort considering it was dark. He took some sweats and left the room. He went to the gym first and used up half an hour for his everyday workout. Then took a shower and changed in an everyday base clothes he always kept in his locker. Thank god for small habits. Then he went to the mess and got them both a cup of tea. He was going back to his room when he encountered Beckett.

"What's that, John," asked the doctor, "you fan of tea now?"

"Not really, but it would be just cruel to drink coffee when Elizabeth was denied it." Beckett looked at him with a question so John clarified. "I found her this morning in my bed. She has a meeting with Landry or whatever."

"You think she did it?"

There was no question as to what "it" meant.

"The real question is what are we going to have to do for it."

"You mean Atlantis has a go to fly back to Pegasus?" Asked Landry when they were sitting in his office after breakfast.

"Yes." Answered Elizabeth with a smile. "And we have a go to make it a full colony in due time."

"You mean with families, kids…" Asked Beckett. "This would require people willing to settle there."

"I do not plan on making it a rule. It would just be an opportunity to bring a family." Elizabeth said.

"What's the price?" John got to the point.

"We have to provide at least two ZPM's for unlimited use by the SGC."

"How are you going to do that?" Landry asked.

"I will produce a list of 'gate addresses where a team should be able to find ZPMs." Said Elizabeth. "Meanwhile I will be collecting a team that would be going to Pegasus in Atlantis in about two months and a team that would be going to Pegasus with me onboard the Dedalous a month earlier to reestablish our diplomatic relations with the inhabitants of our allied planets." She continued. "Don't worry, general, the formal orders should get to you today or tomorrow." She smiled at him.

"I don't worry, Elizabeth." The general answered. "I'm just curious as to when am I going to start those trips."

"You will want to start that right away. And you definitely want to send there people who had already had a lot of contact with the ancient technology. Preferably those who posess the ATA."

"Done."

"You will have the list of addresses later today."

"And then?" Asked Landry. "What are you going to do next?"

"I need to take a short trip to Europe, then I'm going back to work to finish the lectures and get two or three people to join the expedition to help with the diplomatic issues that are really frequent in Pegasus." She said. "Our teams were not exactly taught to negotiate."

"Was there something wrong with my team's negotiations?" John sounded a little hurt.

"Nothing, John" Elizabeth smiled and kissed him lightly. "You and Rodney were just perfect to negotiate…"

Everyone in the room, including John himself, laughed heartily. There was a very merry mood provoked by the restart of Atlantis expedition. Just as a very strange, gloomy mood that settled on the people when Atlantis was declared not coming back to Pegasus. Even Landry seemed happy about the turn of the events although he himself would be affected very little by it.


	28. Contests and families

**_A/N:_**

_Thank you all for patience. I'm sorry for long intervals between the updates, it's probably one of the reasons for you not so eager to comment now. I hope this chapter is nice and be a little surprising in some parts. Hope you like it._

**Contests and families**

It was strange to work on retrieving the ZPM from locations built by ancients. It felt almost like being in Pegasus again. It was mainly his team that worked on that assignment but it was still a secret what for were the ZPMs needed of what was going to happen in two months. Hailey and Porter looked at John strangely lately and Ronon was also strange. John reminded himself that the Satedan was not aware that he would be in his home galaxy shortly.

Elizabeth called as frequently as she was able to catch him, but she was very busy in Europe and he could tell by her tired voice that she needed rest. She spent there more than a week. She visited a lot of different countries as far as he understood and visited a lot of people. The strange thing was she didn't want to share with him who the people were and what was the purpose of her visits. Landry postponed their third mission so that John could pick her up from the Airport and bring her to the SGC. The rest of his team was given three days off.

"You okay?" John asked after leading her to the car. "You look pale."

"I'm just tired, John, I don't really like plane trips, can you believe?" She laughed a little. "Me, the international diplomat."

"But you can deal with it, I see."

"BUT, I spent and enormous amount of time travelling by plane this week." She said leaning back on the seat and closing her eyes. "And I'm going back to the plane like tomorrow evening."

"What?" He asked starting the engine. "You have to go back now?"

"I'm taking Beckett and Zelenka to Europe, then two days there and I'm back to Washington, teaching awaits."

"Can't you take a few days' rest?" He asked before starting the engine. "Becket is not going to be happy."

"Carson will love this trip and I AM taking a rest" she replied fastening the seatbelt. "24 hours of rest in your arms if you please, John. I asked Hank to have you for myself."

"So that's why we got the days off…"

"As far as I know, yes."

"I don't think Carson knows he's going anywhere."

"He should by now."

They rode in silence the whole time and John was not sure he should wake her up at the end of their journey. But they were in the SGC and Elizabeth needed time in bed. He woke her and handed her luggage to a waiting sergeant then led her to the mess. The eight-hour sleep she got next seemed to give her new energy when she announced to Carson that they were meeting with Radek on the airport and that their destination was to be Europe.

They flew to Prague first. Radek seemed very happy to visit his family and was very excited to show them his capital. Elizabeth liked the city but she and Carson had to stop sightseeing rather soon to not be late for their next flight.

"I will see you in three weeks in the City" Elizabeth said when they were taking their leave. "It needs maintenance before taking off and Rodney is on vacation now as well."

"Where are they, by the way?" asked Carson. "Rodney tried to keep a secret from Jennifer and we suffered as well."

"Hawaii." Informed them Elizabeth. "He wanted to take her somewhere where there are only flowers, palm trees and clear water."

"And heat…" Radek commented and they all laughed.

"Will Miko join you here?" Elizabeth asked with concern. "I know your parents didn't have an opportunity to meet her yet."

"I'm flying to Japan next week and we will then came back here, so… a week should be enough for either family to get acquainted."

"Good luck, Radek."

"Take care you two."

Carson saw how badly Elizabeth reacted to flights when she couldn't even fall asleep. She looked tired and yet she wasn't resting.

"You should stay and rest in Glasgow before heading back." Becked said.

"I will be fine."

"It's your doctor speaking, not only the friend."

"I need to go back" Said Elizabeth. "I have too much to do and prepare to allow myself any vacation right now."

"Then you shouldn't have gone with us to Europe, Elizabeth. You should stay in the SGC with John and rest. You should take care of yourself, it's not just you now, remember?"

"I needed to be here. There is a tricky thing we are doing now."

"The thing you prepared during your last trip?"

"Yes."

"So, what's it about?" Asked Beckett. "You know that I have limitations to my trips through Europe."

"I got all the necessary people agree to what we are doing now, Carson, don't worry."

"Can you at least tell me where are we going?"

"No"

Carson saw a smile on her lips and decided that whatever it was must be good if it put his friend in such a good mood.

The trip to their destination was very disconcerting for Carson. They were given a car with a driver at the airport and the doctor realized it was a military vehicle. It really was a 'mission' approved by the brass. Then Elizabeth smiled at the driver and it was obvious that she knew him at least from the last trip. The man didn't even ask where to go, just drove them through Scotland. Elizabeth managed to fall asleep on his arm and Carson was left to his memories. He remembered the places and people. He actually missed his family like hell but he resigned long ago to the fact that he will never see them again. Their Carson was dead, he was just a copy, a clone.

Then the car stopped in front of the well know house, Carson's home.

"Elizabeth…"

"What? Ah, we're here." She opened her eyes and snapped up to smiled at the driver. "I will be there an hour at most."

She opened the door and got out. Then waited a little and knocked on the door on his side.

"Are you coming or not?" She opened his door and virtually dragged him out.

"Elizabeth…"

"Come on, Carson." She calmed him. "It's okay. Everything has the approval, I told you as much, didn't I."

Then there was a sound of the door being opened and a small woman exited the house. She looked a little anxious. Elizabeth, on her part, was calm and smiling widely when she approached the woman and welcomed her.

"Mrs Beckett, it's good to see you're in good health." Elizabeth allowed herself to be hugged. "I brought you someone."

Carson stood outside the house and looked stunned. This was something he definitely did not anticipate when Elizabeth told him that they have things to do in Scotland. He was not able to move. It was Mrs Beckett who moved. She walked towards him slowly and cautiously put her arms around him. She hugged her son tightly.

Reluctantly, Carson put his arms up and around his mother.

"I think we should go inside" Elizabeth said.

"I want you in San Francisco in three weeks," said Elizabeth when Carson and her were waiting in the living room while Carson's mother went to get tea, "but until then you have time to enjoy your home."

"What's the story?" He asked shyly. "What am I going to tell her?"

"She knows everything, Carson." Elizabeth put a hand on his arm and looked at his mother who was entering the room at the moment. "She was given the full security clearance and I told her everything about your situation."

"Elizabeth, you know I'm not…"

"As far as I'm concerned, and it is the same for everyone I talked to, you are one hundred percent Carson Beckett. Remember that."

Elizabeth welcomed the tea the older woman prepared and drank it with visible pleasure. She excused herself saying she had to get back home, to work. She hugged with Carson's mother and left the house, the town and ultimately Scotland.

"I heard you prepared excellent papers during the last three weeks." Said Elizabeth to her students with a smile. "I know you were already given marks for it, but I'm going to read them anyway this weekend."

"It's good to have you back, dr Weir." One of the students offered and the rest whispered their approval or just nodded.

"Good to be back. I love teaching but you are the last class in my university career."

There was a disappointed murmur from the room.

"I came back thinking it would be permanent, but my life took a big turn and I am changing my occupation once more." Elizabeth looked at a little disappointed expressions on the faces of her students. "But there is another side to this." She looked and saw some interest. "I know some of you would like to pursue a diplomatic career and I need to gather a diplomatic team for my future assignment. I would like to take three of you with me on the most exciting adventure possible." Elizabeth was sure they were able to see a glint in her eye as she said that. There were some of them that looked really serious. "It's a very dangerous, top secret mission with a huge chance of NOT coming back eventually, either because of death or because of love and awe for the place. I lost some friends there and I would not lie to you, it is a deadly place." There were whispers in the room as she allowed them to process the information. "It would be totally voluntary and I would only consider those who write a letter of application as well as obligatory paper on the topic I will distribute next week. There will also be an exam, a piece you will have to write during your class, today" there was a loud noise and whining could be heard on her being unfair, but she continued anyway "in which you will have to show me how well do you take stress and how much do you remember from your other classes. Political science requires a lot of nerves, my dear students."

"How will it be graded?"

"Reasonably" Elizabeth answered and it caused a wide burst of positive laughter. "Seriously, I will not try to fail you. I would like all of you to decide if you are going to apply for a place in my diplomatic and negotiations team and after a 15 minute break that I will give you now you will write the exam and a short letter of application as well if you decide to run for the position."

The hour she gave them was more than enough to receive a lengthy pieces from all the students and nearly as much letters of application as the actual exam papers. Elizabeth promised them to check all the works ASAP and provide results before the end of the week.

"'R you serious?" Emma asked when she and Elizabeth were drinking tea in her small office. "It's Wednesday, you've just got back from a terribly busy week filled with international travels and you intend to finish checking all those papers by Sunday?"

"Don't forget my pregnancy, Em, I should rest because of that." Elizabeth smiled. "I need to do this anyway. I have so much to do next week that I don't even know what to start with."

"All those preparations to leave us again, Liz. Are we really that bad?" Joked Emma.

"Em…"

"I know, I know. Your life is there."

"I found my place and I'm not going to lose it. Again."

"You will be missed again."

"I need to go home, eat, sleep and grade all this. See you tomorrow." Elizabeth put down her cup and stood up.

"See you."

Elizabeth sat in the chair in the lecture hall and looked at all the students.

"Since I read your 'exam papers' and your papers from when I was away you do not cease to amaze me." Elizabeth praised them. "Again, your works were very good and yes, this time too I managed to grade and review works of those not officially in my class as well. Coming back to the topic of the diplomatic team I will be taking with me, because we have only two weeks together left, I noticed that everyone that applied for position signed papers I gave you. I hope you all understand what did you sign. The first is a year-long blind commitment to the job I offered although you don't know what will you be required to do. The second is a commitment to keep the confidential information to yourself if you are chosen for the job and actually told what you're going to do. Does anyone want to withdraw those decisions?"

There was an almost painful silence to show no one was going to back now.

"Good, because there are four people who caught my attention with their readiness for the job and I intend to take all of them with me. Their works are not really the best in class, but they show how well are their authors suited to what they will have an opportunity to do. But first I would like to ask you to distribute these." Elizabeth handed a stack of papers to the student from the front row. There was a murmur as the pieces were distributed to all present. "Yes, you are not mistaken. I did not find any paper I would have to mark lower than B so I would like to congratulate all of you." She started clapping. "I already filed my grades for you. And before you ask, your grades for the whole semester are equal to what you got from the 'exam' so there are mostly B's as well. Next week is going to be our last lecture so I would like you all to prepare a list of topics you would like to be covered. I need some for today as well."

"What about the jobs?" asked someone from the room.

"Oh, yes. Before we start our second to last lecture I would like some people to report to my office after. Becky Andres, Jessica Moder, Tom Hilter and Jason Pierrick are welcome to come to me and get the address and decide on the time of our meeting when they will sign all the necessary papers and I will tell them what they are going to do for at leas next year."

_A/N2:_

_Do you know what ship and with what commaned is going to accompany Atlantis in it's comeback to Pegasus?_


	29. Getting the crew

_**A/N:**_

_Hello, dear readers. I'm happy to tell you that after a long time without updates I sat down and finished the story. There is this plus three more chapters in the story, so, I will just publish them weekly – you should have a nice January _

_The new story, 'Borealis' is in the making already so I should start publishing it in about two months if time permits._

_I hope you like the finishing chapters although they are probably a little sappy and fluffy and really silly._

_Thank you all for accompanying me in this wonderful journey into the world of SG fanfiction (especially since it is my first fan-fiction story ever) and thank you all who reviewed, I was honoured to hear (read) all your advices _

**Getting the crew**

Samantha Carter was waiting for more than half an hour now. Waiting in the SGC for general Landry and for her new assignment. Her time seemed no longer valuable if she was kept unproductive like that. She might have used the time much better, like get a cup of tea with Jack or something. Despite her feelings she snapped at attention when general Hank Landry entered his office where she was directed and told her to sit down.

"There is a new assignment for you and your ship, colonel Carter." He told her with a smile. "It's the more unusual that after a two month period it would be completely voluntary for you and your crew." Sam was intrigued. "Therefore I would like you to change the crew to include only those that are going to volunteer for a longer period."

"Sir?"

"You will be flying Elizabeth Weir to Pegasus. Then Hammond will stay there indefinitely as the new Lantian flagship for Weir's use." Landry explained.

"What?" Sam was shocked to put it mildly. "First I thought that it would be the Dedalous to go there, it's more their department. And Col. Caldwell would probably like to continue…"

"Steven Caldwell agreed to give you every person from his crew you want and also made it clear that he would take the job if you decide you do not volunteer."

"May I ask something, sir?"

"Go ahead."

"Why me?"

"Because doctor Weir requested you specifically." Informed Landry. "And Hammond is a better ship, a newer one, so it would be operational for a longer period, which is of essence in this case. But don't worry, she assured me you will most definitely accept the position for a longer time."

"Just great…" Murmured Sam angrily.

"And, Colonel, this, your mission, is considered top secret and you can speak of it with no one except me or Weir, Jack O'Neill is not to be told as well. You will report to Weir a week before departure so the supplies can be loaded and every imaginable arrangement for this four-week travel can be made."

"I'm going to be away for more than two months, do you know?"

"I know" he said getting her closer on the couch and rearranging the blanket around them both. "I've seen your schedule. What bothers me is that I don't know where you're going."

"Jack, I can't…" she started, but he stopped her with a sweet, chaste kiss.

"I know, Sam" he said quietly. "I know it's top secret. I don't want you to feel bad about it. It's our job."

"I just wish…"

"I think I will not be reachable in the Pentagon when you come back from this mission, Sam." O'Neill confessed into her ear.

"You mean…" She started with a lot of faith in her voice.

"I'm gonna retire as soon as Atlantis is in space. I just want to see this through, I think I owe it to Elizabeth to help her in it. It was her and her team who came back for me against my own orders as you recall."

"I agree. I was so thankful when I heard what happened…"

"Sleep now. There are busy weeks ahead of you. You need to rest."

"I've still got about a week of leave, you know… and so do you." Murmured Sam settling to sleep.

"I know, but we have to make the most of it." He closed his eyes as well. Then he added with a small smile. "Now that's going to take a lot of energy…"

Elizabeth Weir waited in her home for the arrival of her four new aides. They were to come at eleven. It was twelve now and they were still nowhere to be seen.

"Don't worry, Elizabeth" said John putting his hand on her arm. "They will come, they were surely delayed by something important."

"What if they decided that it's too dangerous?"

"Relax."

"But…" she started saying, but he interrupted her.

"You sure you packed everything you'll need?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

It was and obvious attempt on distracting her and Elizabeth was well aware of that. She was thankful. The thought that her students may have shied off scared her. She was really looking forward to working with all of them in Atlantis. She counted on them to take over some of her own and Teyla's negotiating work. God knew military teams were not really helpful in that department. And she herself was going to have to back off from off-world trips very soon.

Thankfully there was a knock on the front door a few minutes after and Elizabeth virtually ran to open.

"We're very sorry, Ms Weir" Said the little, blond girl, Becky "we were delayed and there was no way to contact you at the time."

The three behind her nodded and Elizabeth felt the invisible weight lift off her chest. She felt John come behind her and moving her with his hands to allow students to come in.

"Your courageous boss was scared that you would not show up." He commented with a smile. "Get into the house and go to the living room." He told them showing the direction to the room. "Drop your things in the middle, please. And don't ask."

They did as asked and saw that there were already several bags on the floor in the middle. They added their ones and stood waiting.

"So, how much time until Colonel Carter picks us up?" Asked Elizabeth entering the room with John.

The man looked at his watch. "Five minutes." Then he looked at the people in the room. "Everyone ready?"

When they all nodded he handed them one strangely looking watch each and instructed to put it tightly on. Then he got a packet of strangely looking patches from his pocket and started to distribute them.

"Make sure every piece of your luggage is marked with one of that or you would be without it for the next month." He smiled then. "Don't worry, I'll bring it with me so you'll have it in future, but…"

"We get it, colonel." Said a tall young man whom Elizabeth introduced to him as Jason. "No toothbrush for a month."

"I like him already" John commented to Elizabeth just before his cell gave a sound. "Yup? They're ready, colonel, waiting for you."

"Shouldn't we wait outside, or something?" Asked quietly Jessica.

"Just wait…" calmed her Elizabeth.

Then there was a bright flash of light that engulfed everyone and everything except John and Elizabeth.

"So, we'll see each other in a month on Lantia" he said and kissed his wife goodbye. "Just don't overdo it, okay?"

"Don't worry, Carson won't let me." She kissed him and took his cell. "Ready to beam now, colonel."

Becky and her friends found themselves in a small space in front of the blonde woman.

"Welcome to the Hammond." Said the woman in the military uniform. "I'm Colonel Samantha Carter and I'm the commander of this vessel. I believe you are the new team completed by Dr Weir."

They were speechless. Especially after they looked around and found the window with a view of Earth.

"How do you like it?" Asked Carter. "It's Earth from orbit if you are not sure. I take it you're new to this kind of experience."

"Yes, they are, colonel" Said Elizabeth shortly after reappearing. "Thank you for an opportunity for a private goodbye."

Sam just nodded with a smile. Then she moved a little after a few more people moved into the bridge.

"Ronon, it's good to see you" Said Elizabeth hugging the big man.

"Sure" he answered patting her on the back lightly.

"You should get used to strangeness, kids." Laughed Carter. "You'll be getting a lot of that from now on."

"Hey, you would probably like to settle for the journey." Said a small woman coming closer to them and extending a hand. "I'm Jennifer Hailey, the big man is Ronon Dex" she pointed to where the Satedan stood. "Not really talkative but a great guy nonetheless."

The four members looked at colonel Carter and when she nodded followed Hailey from the room taking with them their bags. After showing the four to their shared quarters she led them out.

"Doctor Beckett asked to get you to the infirmary" she informed them "so that you can all have your own transmitters implanted ASAP."

"What are those transmitters for?" Asked Tom.

"So you can be located and beamed up without those ridiculous watches you wear now." Hailey answered. "Very handy as you're going to see."

Elizabeth stood at the bridge with Carter looking through some communication logs.

"We are ready to go into hyperspace" reported one of the lieutenants on deck. "It will take about five days to reach Pegasus."

Carter looked at Weir questioningly. "Shall we go?"

"It's your ship." Said Elizabeth.

"It's your mission, doctor Weir."

"Elizabeth."

"Elizabeth." Sam smiled. "Shall we go, Elizabeth?"

"Yes, colonel."

"Sam"

"Yes, Sam, we shall go." Elizabeth replied with a smile. "Take us to Pegasus."

John was waiting in the control room in Atlantis waiting for another guest to join them. Atlantis was scheduled to fly to Antarctica in an hour and he really wanted to go through with the plan Elizabeth devised. It looked like a possibility for a good fun.

"Waiting for someone, colonel?" Asked a familiar voice from behind him. "Sorry for being late, retiring is troublesome."

"No problem, Sir." John stood to face O'Neill.

"It's just Jack O'Neill now, colonel" Said Jack and sat in one of the chairs recently vacated by Amelia Banks. "so, why was I invited by our lovely lady if she is not even here?"

"Elizabeth thought you would like to help us."

"In…?"

"She wanted to give you an opportunity to have some fun with the chair." John smiled leading Jack to a transporter.

"Meaning…"

"How about flying the city to Antarctica?"

Jack stopped immediately and looked at Sheppard questioningly. "You serious?"

"Yes."

"Cool."

"I know."

"When do we go?"

"Now, If you're ready."

"So let's go, colonel."

They were heading towards the chair room when they met Rodney in the corridor.

"McKay." O'Neill greeted.

"Oh no… " The scientist whined. "I seriously thought that Elizabeth was joking."

"McKay!" Sheppard warned.

"But he's not prepared to…"

"McKay!" John barked. "Go do something useful, we're flying to Antarctica in half an hour, I'm sure there is much to do to secure everything in your lab."

"Okay…" huffed McKay leaving the corridor.

"I'm impressed." Commented O'Neill.

"You should see Elizabeth, she can silence him with a single look."

"Sweet."

They entered the chair room and Jack sat in the chair. It glowed instantly and Jack felt the connection with the powerful city. He felt all three ZPM's and it took him by surprise.

"Ready?"

"Oh yeah" Jack smiled. "It's so cool…"

Atlantis engaged cloak and shield and got off the surface of the ocean exactly on time. The first stage of return to Pegasus galaxy has just started.


	30. The diplomacy of Pegasus

**The Diplomacy of Pegasus**

The journey through hyperspace proved to be uncomfortable for all of them. First night was sleepless and they wandered through the whole ship until they were lost. Thankfully one of the crew, Lindsey Novak helped them to get back to their quarters in the morning. They were able to attend the scheduled meeting with doctor Weir in the mess.

Elizabeth Weir was sitting in the mess with a steaming cup. She smiled when she saw her aides enter. They looked like they didn't sleep last night and she couldn't blame them.

"Good morning." She welcomed them when they neared the table. "Please sit down."

They took the chairs and sat. Becky was trying very hard to look good, Jessica and Tom looked merely presentable and Jason was outright sleeping on the table.

"I see you need a good cup of coffee…" commented Elizabeth with a huge smile. "Tom, if you ask for something named 'First time' they should get you what you need."

Tom got up and moved in the direction Elizabeth pointed. Man behind the counter did not even ask what to get him, just gave him four big cups of something that smelled good enough to wake him already. "Thanks" muttered Tom and took the tray to the table.

After drinking first few sips of a steaming liquid all four woke up enough to talk coherently. Even Jason was up and active.

"What's in the stuff?" He asked.

"I have no idea" answered Elizabeth sincerely, "but it helped when I had the same problem with adjusting to the space travel. Apparently most of the crew had similar problems and someone just happened to invent this blend."

Elizabeth waited with a smile until they all finished their drinks and looked at her.

"So, you ready for the new day?"

"Yes" they said in unison.

"Okay. So let's get started with your position here. I wanted you here with me on this journey because I intend to restart diplomatic relationships with several peoples in Pegasus Galaxy on the way, even before the City arrives on Lantia." Elizabeth said. "I would also want to introduce you to them as well as the specific diplomacy in that galaxy to you."

"So that we can start our jobs as soon as we settle?" Asked Jessica.

"Exactly."

"I'm sorry, why are we waiting here of all places?" Asked Pierrick

"Because I want you to meet some of the people you will be working with during next week to learn things about Pegasus." Elizabeth looked on the door to the mess and smiled. "Here they come. The small woman with a darker skin is Teyla Emmagen, followed by dr Allison Porter and Carson Beckett, you've met Jennifer Hailey and you've probably already seen Ronon Dex. The last couple are Miko and Radek Zelenka." Weir described as the people stood in the queue for the trays of food. "Teyla and Ronon are native to Pegasus and they will probably be the best teachers to learn from about the place. The rest are a group of friend you should get yourself well acquainted with if you want to be efficient in the City in the future."

"Certainly better to turn to Radek than Rodney when you have any technical problem" commented Carson nearing the table. "Or Miko for that matter."

"You overheard."

"Yes, I did. What's that in your cup?" The doctor asked looking into it curiously.

"Don't worry, Carson, it's just tea."

"Not able to keep anything in your stomach in the morning?"

"No, just waiting for all to eat." With that Elizabeth left the table and the four young people on the mercy of Carson and subsequently other members of the group, to get herself some food.

The group turned out to be an amazing bunch of people and four former students found it very easy to talk to them. They started with some ideas on what to eat and what is best avoided in specific situations in the mess. Then there were stories from the many years of Atlantis expedition. To some of them even Elizabeth listened with much attention. There was a lot of laughter and Elizabeth was sure her young aides will be just okay in the specific environment.

"What about your family, Teyla?" Asked Elizabeth when they were both walking towards the infirmary for Elizabeth's checkup afterwards. "I haven't seen them here."

"Torren stayed with Kanaan and Jack." The Athosian explained. "our journey will be tiring and he loves spending time with Jack, so… They will be coming with the rest of the expedition."

"I can't wait to see them. I can't have enough of them to be honest, you know."

"Soon you'll have all the time to spend with them, but " she smiled "you'll soon have your own child to occupy your time."

"It's a secret, Teyla. I don't want to tell the whole world about it just yet."

"Ronon knows."

"I am aware of that, John sent him here." Elizabeth hid her face in her hands and laughed. "He's like my own, personal guardian."

"You need one."

"I know, Teyla, that Pegasus is not really a nice place, but neither is the Milky Way. Anyway, it's good to know I'm safe."

It was several days later when Becky was on the observation deck just above the bridge looking at the colors of hyperspace.

"It's late, kid, you should rest" she heard a quiet voice from behind her. "You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Really?" She asked looking at a man with a glasses. "Why so?"

"Because from what I know we are dropping out of hyperspace in two hours above a planet Elizabeth wants to visit first."

"Okay, I can see your point." Answered Becky and turned to him after a while stepping in the direction of the door. "Why 'kids'?"

"First, you are the youngest here and second, that's what Sheppard called you. And he is second in command in Atlantis."

"Yeah, that makes sense. Thanks doctor Zelenka, I'll keep that in mind."

The first planet they visited turned out to be a solitary trip for Weir, Zelenka and Ronon. 'The Kids', along with everybody on board started joking about Weir's bodyguard. That's how Ronon was perceived from the first day because of his actions. Checking on Weir every possible time, accompanying her to the less harmless parts of the ship like the bays or the mess…

When Elizabeth came back with her two companions they were discussing something very fervently and nearly everyone was more than interested. The only one who managed to snatch anything from the conversation before Hammond went into hyperspace again was Jason.

"She asked him if he was able to do 'that' and he said that with an appropriate group of scientists and engineers it was possible in about two months."

"You sure you didn't hear anything else?" Asked Becky.

"About what?" Asked Teyla coming to their table.

"About erm…" Becky tried.

"I would suggest you prepare for upcoming visit to one of the planets." Said the Athosian. "Elizabeth wants you all acquainted with the resident peoples as soon as possible."

"We know." Declared Jessica. "We are going to try and do our best."

"Elizabeth has a lot of faith in all of you." Said Teyla. "She handpicked all of you to help her." She bit into her sandwich. Then she looked at them again. "You should eat something. Then I can tell you the most important things you'll need to know to work efficiently and make good impression during your meetings with next scheduled peoples.

"That we would really appreciate." Commented Becky biting into her sandwich.

The first visit on an alien planet was a scary and very tiring for all of them, including Teyla and Elizabeth as well. There was a moment when 'the kids' seriously thought they will not get out of the camp alive, but Elizabeth Weir did not lose her calm exterior and managed to get the situation under control. The talks ended with signing a treaty and a generous evening meal. It was when they started fully appreciating their teacher's negotiation skills.

The second planet was a place with a lot of acquaintances from their earlier presence in Pegasus. After Teyla's generous explanations and advices Elizabeth let them act. They were the ones to welcome the leaders, to receive greetings. Teyla stood just behind them to offer any kind of support they could need but let them make mistakes. She was a good teacher and 'the kids' were soon acting much more comfortable with the situation. It helped of course, that the people were generally friendly and knew what it was all about, but still, the first mission of the kind for them looked promising.

They were given a supportive role on the next planet. Partly because Elizabeth wanted them to cool off after their first 'mission' and partly because the negotiations were going to be very sensitive this time, as Teyla has explained.

When the things got nasty on the planet it was fault of the Wraith coming in the middle of the event. The kids were led away by four of the soldiers accompanying them towards the safe place. Then they were beamed straight to Hammonds bridge.

"What the hell happened?" asked Carter. "We cannot trace Elizabeth and the others."

"Looks like the sound we were hearing was some sort of device to interrupt the signal…" theorized one of the soldiers. "We heard it just after the gate dialed."

"What about Teyla and Elziabeth?" Asked Carson who stood behind Carter. "Were they captured?"

It was only then that kids realized they were standing there with the marines but without the rest of the group. They were rushed with Carson to the ship's infirmary to be checked by Jason and Becky refused to go.

"Isn't there something we can do to help them?" Asked the woman looking at Carter.

"Lindsey," said Zelenka appearing from nowhere, it seemed, "can you reset the sensors to look for the specific life signs? I know it WAS possible with the asgard sensors."

Novak started messing with the system and Carter was not really comfortable with her ship being modified by someone who was new to her command. She knew Novak to be an excellent engineer even if a little strange person.

"Look for …"

"I know, I know…"

Several seconds later there was a bright flash and several people materialized before Carter. Noone was really paying attention to the kids and Carson who stayed by the door. Everyone looked at the big frame of Ronon who held Elizabeth in his arms. Elizabeth who was very much unconscious and was covered in blood completely with a feeding mark on her chest.

"Get her to the infirmary NOW." Ordered Carter although there was no need for that. Ronon was already following Carson to the medical room. "Clear the bridge, report all to the infirmary for your check-up and do a headcount immediately." Sam gave all orders on autopilot and sat down. "Divert all power to the shield, we will be in trouble the moment they notice us. "She said that in time to save the ship from being blown to hell. "arm weapons, fire on the hive."

With the new, improved shields of the Hammond and the ZPM to power them and the beam weapons one lonely Hive ship was no match and was quickly destroyed. The darts managed to get through the gate but it was still a good day. Sam got the message that everyone from the delegation was present and accounted for. Teyla requested and went down to the planet to smooth all the remaining issues of diplomatic relations. Meanwhile Carter left the bridge in capable hands of one of her officers and strode to the infirmary.

"How is she?" she asked seeing Beckett checking a IV drop attached to Elizabeth's arm. "Is she hurt? She certainly doesn't look any older."

"She wasn't really fed on, fortunately," the doctor answered. "She had just a feeding hand attached to her chest. From what I gathered from Ronon's version of the story he got to her just in time."

"What about all the blood?"

"Not hers, apparently she tried to help someone and got her blood all over herself. Elizabeth is fine, really."

Just like confirmation of his words Elizabeth stirred and started to move. Then she opened her eyes and discovered the IV, the infirmary and the wound dressing on her chest. It seemed that she took some time to connect all the facts. Then her eyes widened. She put her hands on her stomach and tried to rise, but Beckett hold her down.

"Easy, Elizabeth." He said warmly. "You are both okay, but you need to rest."

"What about my …"

"The baby is okay, I can assure you." He said with a smile.

"Baby?" Asked Sam with a strange expression. "You are pregnant?"

"She is" answered Beckett like trying to ease the tension.

"I should have known."

"I'm sorry, Sam" said Elizabeth looking at her. "I know I should have told you but there was no…"

"Okay, stop that." Proposed Carter. "I know now, you're okay, everything's in order." She concluded. "Now sleep. You need to be up and about for our next planet in two days if we are to meet our quota and be on time to meet Atlantis on Lantia. Being late would spoil the surprise."

"You know about the surprise?" Elizabeth looked shocked.

"I know it has something to do with you and the crew, but I don't know anything else." She said. "Should I know anything else?"

"No, absolutely no, Sam." Elizabeth smiled widely. "There is a big surprise for you too. One that would make you stay longer, I hope."

"Sleep."


	31. The surprise

**The surprise**

"Did you like the feeling of piloting such a…" started John looking at O'Neill who still sat in the control chair.

"Vessel?" Provided Jack.

"…vessel." John nodded. "Was it fun?"

"Oh yeah, fun indeed." Jack left the chair with a wide grin on his face. "Good to be a retired general if you can pick a ride like that."

"It's not just a ride."

"Not just a ride?" Asked Jack curiously.

"Elizabeth wanted to take you with us to Pegasus if you agree." Said John. "You, flying the city with the warmhole drive to Lantia, staying there for some time, getting some fun…"

"You serious?"

"It was discussed with everyone who needed to be notified, you have a go. You just need to want it."

Jack pretended to think about the proposition but John sensed that there was nothing there, O'Neill was going to agree.

"Well, if you ask nicely…"

"Great to have you with us, sir."

"Loose the 'sir', Sheppard, it's O'Neill now."

"Lunch?" Asked John.

"Just what I thought."

The first week in the City was not really busy. There was a handful of scientists who tended to do a lot of things with the systems that were not understandable to the rest of the inhabitants.

"So, who's going to lead the expedition when Elizabeth is away…?" Asked Jack when they were in the gym playing table tennis. "And what is it with the surprise McKay keeps telling everyone about?"

"Elizabeth asked Richard Woolsey to cover for her now, in that trip and in future, when she is not fit to cover all the responsibilities."

"Not fit?" Asked Jack. "Is something wrong with Elizabeth's health?"

"No, she is okay." Said John then looked closer at Jack. "She didn't tell you, did she?"

"Obviously not. What's up?"

"She will have my head for this, but I better tell you in advance. Elizabeth is pregnant."

"Congratulations." Said Jack with a wide grin. "What about the surprise?"

"Elizabeth wanted her return to be a surprise to most of the personell." Explained John. "There is only a handful of those who know she is back from the dead. The ones who saw her here went with her on a ship and besides McKay everyone else who stayed here is going to keep the secret."

"ok, but what's with Woolsey?"

"Elizabeth is sure he changed for the better and is confident he will be a good right hand."

The day Atlantis was about to take off was a hectic day to say the least. The scientists were running between the labs and the control room and the military tried to get out of the way. The only person who was communicative seemed t be Amelia, who stayed in the control room the whole morning to calibrate all the sensors but she seemed to leak all the important info to Jack and John who used the time in the rec room watching some old movies.

"You sure you took all the possible dvds?" Asked Jack. "It's going to be a little strange to ask for more as soon as we arrive." He passed along a bowl of popcorn.

"Every single one I could find in several stores." Answered John. "Plus everyone was allowed to contribute to the 'needed list' so there should be every single movie on earth there." John pointed to a big stack of boxes in the corner of the room.

"What about the civilians and the military that are not in scientific departments?" Asked Jack taking back the bowl. "I know there are a lot of them in the City by now, but I haven't seen a single one today."

"Woolsey asked them to stay in their own quarters for the remaining of the preparations and it looks they honored his wishes. Good thing actually, no one wants to get in scientists' way."

Then the comm. In John's ear buzzed.

"It's Amelia" informed John in a whisper. "Ok, We'll be there shortly."

"And?"Asked Jack.

"We are required in the chair room. Looks like we are going to launch in an hour."

"Okay" stated Jack getting theatrically up. "I guess 'the great chair' is waiting for us."

They walked straight into the chamber with the control chair and noticed two people in there. Both known to them, neither really expected by O'Neill in a place like this.

"Daniel? Mrs Weir?" Asked Jack in a greeting. "It's surely a surprise to see you here."

"Jack O'Neill, it's great to see you. And my favorite son-in-law…" She came closer and hugged John. "You sure Elizabeth is going to be all right with me coming with you?"

"Surely."

"Daniel?" Asked Jack meanwhile. "You coming too?"

"Yes, Elizabeth asked me if I wanted and… well, you know me."

"Yeah…"

"So, you piloting the city?"

"Yes, actually I am."

"Fun?"

"Fun."

"I'll let you to it and escort Mrs Weir to her room for the journey." Said Daniel and extended an arm to the older woman. "Shall we?"

"It's going to be a really short trip." Warned Sheppard.

"Are you sure about this wormhole drive?" Asked jack sitting in the chair. "I remember reading in some report that it is extremely unstable or something…"

"From what Rodney found out it was fixed by Elizabeth just before descending. And we have the full compliment of the ZPMs so even with some overload it is safe. The fact that we are taking all those people with it should make you feel safe."

"It's not that I'm afraid or something…"

"Never…"

They spent some time discussing different options in the control interface. Jack found all the options they could possibly imagine and started playing with them switching the lights, closing the door and expecting Sheppard to protest. Nothing happened.

"Hey, what about some rhythm with the door…?" Proposed John and they both grinned.

"_You better stop what you're both doing"_ They heard Amelia in their earpieces._ "There is a screen showing what happens in the room and McKay is about to go nuts about it."_

"Okay, we will stop" answered John. "Thanks for warning." Then he looked at O'Neill. "Looks like we were busted."

"_Ok, Sheppard, we are ready to go. Whenever you're both ready."_ They heard McKay in the comm.

"Oooookay, the show must go on." Stated O'Neill and closed his eyes.

The city shook at first and the chair started to turn around. Then they all felt the pull and suddenly the city felt like it was floating.

"McKay?" Asked Sheppard to the comm. "Did it work?"

"_Wait, I need to confirm it… Yes, we're on space just above the ocean of Lantia. Good job."_ Sounded in their earpieces. _"There is one more thin, we need to land on the water and maybe it would be better if Sheppard…"_

"McKay, leave it, okay?" John scolded. "It would be safe with the current pilot."

Although O'Neill did not look as certain as the colonel the landing went very smoothly and without any complications. Jack and John called for a map of the planet and after checking everything chose the same spot for the city that the Ancients chose at the beginning and Jack gently put it on Water. With all three ZPMs the shield was able to withstand the full force of the atmospheric entry without much turbulence. Nothing got broken it turned out when they both ventured to the control room and everyone was already taking their designated positions in the city.

It was about two hours later and nearly everyone was at their designated position when there was a beep and a dot appeared on the screen of one of the computers.

"We've got contact. A ship just appeared on the city sensors." Said Amelia and looked at Sheppard and Woolsey who just joined them in the centre. "I sent the request for a confirmation and I'm waiting for a signal."

"How did it get here?" Asked O'Neill.

"It just jumped out of hyperspace in the orbit." Answered the technician. Then she looked at the screen again and smiled. "It's the Hammond, sir."

"Hammond is it?" Asked O'Neill with a smile. "That's the surprise? The ship is good, but it's hardly a surprise for anyone."

"Just wait for it." Said Sheppard with a gleam in his eye. Then he turned to Amelia. "Tell the commander that we will be ready to beam them down in a matter of minutes. They need to wait a little."

The technician nodded and conveyed the message. Then Woolsey stepped closer and looked questioningly at John, who nodded with a smile. Jack understood that it was show time right about now. Richard took the comm and requested presence of everyone in the gateroom ASAP. He waited until the sensors indicated that appropriate number of people gathered underneath the balcony and he started his little speech.

"Welcome, everyone." He started. "I would like to officially welcome all of you back to the Pegasus galaxy and to Lantia. I know you are mostly the people who have been here a lot of time – that's why you were invited to join this trip in the first place. I am very happy that I was chosen as well to work with you and help to lead you." He heard the murmur of voices underneath and stopped to let them process the scratch of information he gave them. "The truth is, the ship with the rest of the staff has just arrived and I think you will welcome the high commander with a lot of happiness."

"You are not going to be a civilian leader?" Asked someone from down there.

"Pray tell who would that be!" suggested someone else.

Woolsey was about to say something when he felt a light touch on his shoulder and heard people gasp and then whisper. Then he heard a soft voice behind him.

"That would be me." Said Elizabeth coming forward. "I am very happy to see you all again and to have an opportunity to work with you all. I just hope we can do it for a long time until you decide to go back to Earth. Right now the mission is considered permanent and about to be transformed into a colony. We are going to prepare the space and our diplomatic relations so that in three months time the first families will be able to come here to live."

There was a loud murmur in the crowd. Elizabeth smiled. It was a sound of a happy anticipation and it would make people work even harder to make the place better and safer.

"I would like you to welcome your old and new colleaques that are being beamed right now at the back of your group. The last thing is I would like you to welcome very warmly the commander of our new, Lantian flagship, The Hammond, Colonel Samantha Carter and her crew. They will be staying with us for long, I hope."

When Elizabeth was still talking there was a beam beside her and Carter appeared. O'Neill was stunned at first but as soon as he got over it he neared her.

"Sam?"

"Jack?"

They were staring at each other in amazement not really knowing what to do or say.

"Was the surprise worth the wait?" Asked John in a whisper. They just nodded. "We prepared you quarters that can be joined. Elizabeth handpicked them, you know." He just looked at their happy faces and left them to their talk.

Just after the speech John led Elizabeth to the gateroom and showed her one person she did not expect to see here. When Elizabeth saw her mother they embraced and talked for hours until they fell asleep. John's idea was a surprise for Elizabeth herself.

Zelenka and McKay seemed much more happy about the technology in the city than when they were on Earth. When asked they answered that the City was much easier to operate, much happier and compliant. To add to the strangeness Daniel Jackson was almost always accompanying them and seemed to hold something back. He knew something he did not share.

Elizabeth started to show at some point and the statement became necessary. When the fact of her and Sheppard's marriage and child on the way was made a public knowledge the expedition members gathered themselves and surprised their leaders with a party in their honor. This eased the tension and fear that the people would not like their leaders involved with each other. Woolsey was also at the organizing committee as it turned out. The next day there was a report on Elizabeth's dest after reading which she called John, Jack and Sam.

"I have something to show you." She turned to Jack. "It's a surprise I wanted to give you for a wedding, but since you decided to wait with it a little there is no point in waiting further."

"What are you talking about?" Asked Jack.

"Do you still have the coordinates for the first planet we visited in the Pegasus, Sam?" Asked Elizabeth and continued after the woman's nod. "When can we go there?"

"And leave the City?" Asked Sam.

"Woolsey will take care of it." Then Elizabeth noticed the questioning look she got from Jack. "And your flying students will have a small vacation for now. You really need to see that."

"You look like a kid in a candy store, you know that?" teased Jack.

"You will as well." She told him with a huge smile.

The planet they landed on was not really exceptional. Some trees, some lakes, no human population. There were ruins that Jack of some Ancient monuments so he tried to keep himself as far from them as he could. Sam joked he was not really a fan of all the repositories of knowledge he met. Then there was a big mountain and there was a strangely familiar stone wall. Elizabeth approached it and touched several symbols.

"I would be more careful with that if I were you." Advised Jack. "Those things have a strange tendency to grab your head and…"

"Don't worry, Jack, I know what I'm doing." She assured him. "Come on." She instructed when the door opened.

At the end of the long corridor was a thing that overwhelmed their senses, to say the least.

"Cool!" Exclaimed Jack.

"Good you like it." Said Elizabeth grinning furiously. She was leaning on Sheppard for support now that she tired much more quickly when walking. "It's my gift, Jack. Of course, Zelenka and his team made it possible to fly, but I wanted it to be yours."

"You mean like…"

"It's like Atlantis and other ancient Aurora class warships – the size, the drives, the chair… You will be able to drive it yourself and… " she stopped for a while to make a grander statement, "you get to name her."

Sam suddenly started to laugh. Elizabeth seemed to know what the laugh was about but she only smiled. John was oblivious to the cause and Jack seemed not interested that anyone was making fun of him. He just started to pat the exterior of the ship.

"You know, I have a name in mind already…" He murmured.

"I know you were considering one some years ago." She looked pointedly at Sam. "I took the liberty of making a plate with what I thought was best."

Jack started to wander through the halls of his new ship. The vessel seemed to welcome the guests and the new host with joy and lighted every hall they went through. Then there was the bridge and Jack noticed a plate covered with a cloth. He uncovered it and smiled. He looked at Elizabeth and nodded to her with thanks.

Elizabeth sat in one of the chairs and proposed getting the ship in the air and travelling back to Atlantis. It turned out even the gates to the Ancient hanger made no problems and they were soon in orbit above the planet. Jack concentrated and get them into hyperspace. He looked at the plate behind him and smiled.

"Nice." He said with a wide smile feeling Sam's hand on his shoulder. "Really nice."

The 'Enterprise' had a new commander from now on.


	32. The stewards of Atlantis

**The steward of Atlantis**

The O'Neills decided to marry before the first births were scheduled in Atlantis. The wedding was a grand affair and there was no way to lessen the importance of it. It was the first marriage on Lantia, or at least the first for ten thousand years. It was held on the mainland, with only a skeleton crew left in Atlantis itself. Elizabeh was asked to be Sam's maid of honor and Daniel served as Jack's best man but it was Vala, who came to join Daniel a few weeks after the arrival of the city on the planet, who hosted the party for Sam the evening before the wedding, since Elizabeth was having a lot of difficulty to stay awake in the evenings. Daniel used John's knowledge of all the Pegasus to plan the stag party for Jack. The many SGC personnel arrived just to for that party.

The wedding itself was a swift one, with no more action than absolutely required. This was probably a reason why everyone liked it. The reception following the ceremony took place in one of four recreational centers built by the families of the expedition members just after the first batch arrived through the stargate. The newly married couple was heavily congratulated but so were also Elizabeth and John. The rest of Atlantis thought it was great opportunity to celebrate the secret wedding of their leaders as well.

A week later Jennifer was talking with Rodney just after waking up.

"It's not how it should be." She stated.

"What?"

"The situation about the kids."

"I still don't know what you're talking about, Jen." Mumbled Rodney sleepily.

"I'm due this week, Rodney."

"I am aware of that."

"It should be Elizabeth to give birth first in here. It would somehow be more appropriate." She mused. "She will have her child almost two weeks after me." Then Jennifer looked at him much more seriously. "You need to get ready, your team leaves in two hours."

"I should stay in case…"

"No, you should go." Said Jennifer firmly. "Carson is confident the child will not be born for at least two more days and you're all coming back in the evening. I will be okay."

It was about an hour after SGA-1 left for their scheduled trading visit on another planet when Chuck announced something was wrong in the space around Lantia. Ten minutes later, when two out of eight off-world teams were already recalled home he turned white.

"What is it?" Asked Weir, Woolsey trailing after her like an assistant.

"It's a Wraith fleet, ma'am."

"What?" Woolsey was shocked.

"Ten hives. They'll be here in half an hour."

It was theoretically Woolsey these days who lead the place but every time there was something happening Elizabeth resumed her power automatically. It just happened. A second after the threat was realized. Weir switched into a order giving mode.

"Start the alarm, alert all the civilians to get to their designated areas ASAP and get the military up." She commandeered without a trace of hesitation and confirmed to be the right person for the job. "and get me Lorne here yesterday."

"Yes, ma'am." Offered Chuck already punching the right buttons and the same time speaking to his headset.

There was a movement in the control room and on the steps to the jumper bay. All people were doing their duties.

"Chuck, how many teams made it back to the city?" She asked seeing he made happen all the previous orders.

"Two."

"It has to be enough." She whispered. "Suspend all the gate activity, reroute all the teams to the Alpha site and disable the dialing console. And get the crystal enabling dialing Earth to a safe location determined by Sheppard." She noticed the young man's hesitation. "Do it now, Chuck."

The fact that they were not able to establish a wormhole to Atlantis made him sick at best. After three unsuccessful attempts they dialed the Alpha site. There they were informed that all the gate activity in the city was suspended and that wraith hive ships were probably over the city already. With loved ones still in the city, in harm's way it was hard for all of them. Even Teyla snapped at one of the techs.

"I should have stayed." Said Rodney pacing. "I should have stayed with Jennifer."

"They will be okay." It was surprisingly Sheppard, who seemed to retain the most calmness of them all. "Elizabeth has Lorne and Woolsey there to help and we have three ZPMs to sustain the shield for a lot of time."

The problem was one of the shield generators was hit in the first part of the attack. The flood of wraith soldiers was raiding the city just as the hives continued their assault. All the civilians were safe in their quarters but the bulkheads just refused to close at some point.

"There must be something wrong with circuits at the damaged pier." Assessed Chuck, who steadfastly refused to leave the control room. "And we are cut from the chair room by malfunctioning bulkheads." Colonel Lorne was not able to get there before the door closed."

"Tell him to fall back to the gateroom?" decided Elizabeth momentarily.

The shield began to fail in several more places, the soldiers were thrown back since Elizabeth ordered them not to take risks and survive if possible.

"We're not going to make it." Whispered Woolsey.

Then it happened. A slight throbbing in her womb. The next second she just knew what to do.

"Keep them alive!" She shouted to Richard and Chuck. "The command is yours."

"Elizabeth, where the hell are you going?" shouted Woolsey after her.

She run through the well known corridors towards the transporter. They were not working. She put her hand on the panel and even without touching the screen she felt a light surge in her hand and was transported to another part of the city. Then, after a brisk walk she encountered the same bulkhead that did not allow Lorne to pass to the control chair. She put her hand on the glowing panel and asked the City for entrance.

What Woolsey and Chuck saw on the screens was an image of impossible. The shield generation was rerouted from the one destroyed generator to the rest and so soon the shield was again whole. Then a bright wave of drones was seen even from the control room flying towards the wraith ships and destroying them one after the other and then taking care, even chasing, the remaining darts. Then all the bulkhead doors just shut closed on their own and were opened one at the time when they just separated a big group of soldiers from a small group of wraith. It looked like the city itself was helping tactically with the fight.

It was Chuck, who in the middle of the chaos that was in the control room got the idea to check the power distribution.

"Mr Woolsey!"

"What is it?"

"The Chair is operational!"

"What!" Asked Richard. "Who is there?"

"By the lifesign signature I would say it's doctor Weir." The young technician whispered with a huge smile. "But if you know another eight-month pregnant woman beside Doctor Keller feel free to give me another idea."

The mention of Weir mounting the defense from the control chair changed the atmosphere in the room very much. The people started to arrange damage control and checking on the civilians. There were smiles and hope that everything would be okay.

It wasn't until six hours after they arrived to the Alpha site that there was a communiqué from Atlantis that the teams may start returning home. Sheppard was the first to step through the gate. The first person he saw after emerging on the other side of the puddle was Lorne, seemingly managing the damage control in the area. The marines and pilots were shepherding the civilians and there were some people receiving minor medical attention with some bruises and small cuts.

"Sheppard." Welcomed him Lorne. He had a strange smile on his face that John could not decipher. "You need to get to the infirmary."

"Where is Elizabeth?" Asked John with a lot of concern. "Is she all right?"

"Everyone is okay, there were three casualties, just military." Informed Lorne leading John towards the showers. "Beckett requested you shower first, then get to his office, and only then continue anything else."

"Continue on the sit rep, please." Said John entering the shower stall. "I need to know what happened."

"Apart from three casualties there were many minor injuries, those were taken care of by Beckett's team. The civilian population was mostly unscathed, not counting the people who were bruised by the books and the like after the City shook after some of the hits. The damage is taken care of, the gate travel is again online as you know… we will have Atlantis fixed in about three days."

Sheppard sat through the medical exam very anxiously wanting nothing more than to hold Elizabeth and make sure she was okay. When he was cleared at last he eagerly followed Beckett into a small private area of the infirmary and his anxiety intensified tenfold. Then he was shown into a room where Elizabeth slept. There was Carter sitting back to him holding something. Jack O'Neill approached him even before John was able to reach his wife.

"Congratulations, kid." He patted John on the back and showed him to the bed.

"John!" whispered Elizabeth tiredly holding out a hand to him.

He caught her hand and noticed her stomach was not big and then the events all happened like in some fog. Samantha gave him a little bundle to hold and he just managed to register a proud smile from Elizabeth.

"Meet your daughter, John." She said weakly.

"She was born today, just after the wraith attack was fend off." Said Beckett. Then he added with a weird smile. "In a chair room. And now excuse me, I have to clear the rest of your team."

The birth of Sarah Sheppard was an object of public excitement during the next few days. The first child born in Atlantis for ten thousand years and in Atlantis base was the most important thing in the universe it seemed. Virtually everyone wanted to come and congratulate the new parents and to see the baby. Beckett made sure that the mother and the child were not too much tired but allowed the visits as long as Sheppard was okay with that.

Sarah was an unusual kid, who was able to sleep through the night almost from the beginning of her life so that her parents were not really tired as much as they might have been. Elizabeth was a little disappointed to lose the ability to sense Atlantis' mood and use ancient technology. It was comforting to hear from John that Atlantis sang in happiness and was bursting with new, strange energy.

"I think I know the reason, John." Stated Daniel during one of the dinners they shared in a big group of theirs. "I think I found a very important log in the ancient database."

"Please, share, Daniel" said Vala pushing a huge pile of cake into her mouth. "Don't keep us in the dark."

"I checked it, lad" said Carson turning to him, "and I found it. Your theory was right."

"What theory?" Asked John.

"Elizabeth has something called by the Ancients 'the steward gene'" Answered Carson. "And Sarah has if as well. I was able to check it."

"What's this gene, again?" Asked Elizabeth a little concerned about health of her child now. "What does it do?"

"It makes you uniquely qualified to sense the needs of the City." Said the archeologist. "There was a family in the City known as the stewards of Atlantis that shared a common trait – the gene – and the ability to sense what had to be done to save Atlantis. There were at least two of them in the city council and they were able to overrule every decision."

"I don't think there were those 'stewards' in the council when me from the alternate timeline went back in time."

"Because there wasn't." Commented Daniel with certainty. "The line ended a few years before the ancient siege of Atlantis. That's actually why they left for Earth – because they knew Atlantis was not as strong without the steward's presence."

"Strong?"

"The more stewards in the city meant it worked much better and was stronger."

"I was able to access whatever I wanted with just a thought."

"Because you were the ultimate person in charge of the city." Said Daniel. "Your child has both the steward gene and the ATA gene so it's the perfect match. She would pass on the steward gene and Atlantis will grow in strength."

Elizabeth and John just looked at each other and kissed what elicited a lout cheering from their friends and from the rest of the people in the mess hall.

The first visit of the President of the United States in the new City of Atlantis was a huge event and gathered everyone that managed to fit into the gate room and control room. Elizabeth welcomed the President carrying little Sarah in her arms. This seemed only to emphasize the fact of naming the Atlantis a new colony governed by Elizabeth Weir and her aide Richard Woolsey. With that day the new history of the Ancestral City started.

THE END


End file.
